Vermillion
by Ninha Baudelaire
Summary: Sentir, apalpar e degustar os contornos daquele corpo alvo e delicado feito por Deus para ser dele. Porque ela era dele. Só dele – mesmo que ela não soubesse.
1. O meio

**O MEIO**

(...)

Era verde.

Aquele maldito vestido de cetim que o faria sonhar por décadas. Nefasto pedaço de pano que acabara de lhe demonstrar toda a sua fragilidade, toda a amargura do simples e metódico fato de poder ver, desejar e não poder tocar. Sentir, apalpar e degustar os contornos daquele corpo alvo e delicado feito por Deus para ser dele. Por que ela era dele. Só dele – mesmo que ela não soubesse.

E doía saber que ele era dela. Como moldes intrínsecos, mas mesmo assim desconexos.

Os nós de seus dedos encontram a aspereza da porta por três vezes e então ela abre. E ele não pode ficar mais maravilhado ao ver o brilho nebuloso daqueles olhos felinos, únicos – os dela. Ele permanece ali, olhos fixos nos dela como em uma briga, ele não irá se afastar, ele simplesmente não agüenta mais.

E em um impulso de mais puro desejo, ele a enlaça por entre seus braços e cobre sua boca rosada com seus lábios esfomeados. Não é um beijo calmo, sereno, isso poderia vir mais tarde, quando eles fossem _um_, mas agora o que ele mais quer e beijá-la loucamente, fazer com que ela perda os sentidos, quer imprimir sua boca na dela e quem sabe, quem sabe alcançar aquele coração arredio.

A dança de línguas continua, e ele se torna insaciável. Suas mãos vasculham sem pudor aquele corpo; desejo correndo a mil em suas veias quentes, bucólicas. Ele empurra com o pé a porta, a fim de encostá-la e segue em direção a parede levando-a consigo.

A parede gelada faz seus ombros se arrepiarem por um instante, mas a boca dele está esmagada contra a sua e ela mal pode respirar, mal pode pensar, ela o quer, quer ele inteirinho para ela que chega a doer, a moer seu corpo. Suas mãos estão enterradas naquele cabelo deplorável, puxando com força, obrigando-o a mais. Os lábios dele mudam e vão diretamente para sua clavícula e então ela pode sentir o cheiro amadeirado de seu pescoço, pode sentir a veia dele pulsar fortemente quando ela lambe o seu pescoço deliciosamente devagar. Degustando, provocando.

Aquele corpo era como um espelho em que ele navegava com profusão, aquela pele alva, aqueles pequenos gemidos, aquele gosto almiscarado em sua língua, ele iria enlouquecer se não escutasse o que era preciso. Ela tinha que dizer, tinha que sentir o mesmo fogo que consumia o seu peito e fazia faltar ar. Porque ele a queria, unicamente ela e somente desejar era muito pouco.

Ele cessa o beijo, deixando vermelha a clavícula ora alva, e alastrando fogo pelo caminho que a ponta de sua língua faz por entre seu pescoço até sua orelha. Ele respira profundamente ali, fazendo um arrepio fino subir por suas costas até a raiz de seus cabelos. Ela sente que esta derretendo e fica pouco constrangida por saber que seu coração está batendo tão alto que com certeza reverbera até ele pela distancia zero entre eles.

Ele umedece os lábios, e ela sabe que isso não é bom.

Ele se encosta mais ainda nela, suas mãos calejadas descem por entre a pele nua de suas costas até a sua derrière apalpando lascivamente, passam por sua coxa e gentilmente levantando sua perna, enlaçando-o. Ele se aproxima mais ainda e ela pode sentir uma distinta dureza pressionada contra seu baixo ventre e então ela mal respira.

- Eu quero você.

Ela diz em um sussurro.

Ele a encara nos olhos e se surpreende ao ver o mesmo desejo que com certeza está no seu,mas no fundo tem algo, um brilho que esperançosamente pode representar algo a mais. Ele quer algo a mais.

- Você quer?

Ele diz com sua voz rouca procurando desesperadamente por amor naqueles olhos, tentando ao máximo não olhar para seus lábios.

Ela engole seco a saliva, e assenti com a cabeça;

- Mas tem que ser pra sempre...

Ambos se olham inebriados um pelo outro e então ela desafia a sua própria insegurança e o beija, mas antes de seus lábios tocarem os dele, ela diz:

- Eu odeio te querer...

A partir desse momento tudo é fogo, autocombustão de um desejo contido. O beijo se torna mais profundo e os corpos parecem querer se fundir de imediato. As mãos dele estão por todo seu corpo, tateando, apertando, arrepiando seu corpo e seus sentidos; seus lábios já inchados nem parecem mais sentir as mordidas dadas. E ela se encontra desesperada, desesperada para tê-lo.

Não há necessidade de respirar quando ela está em seus braços, e daqueles lábios tão amargos de tantos insultos tudo se tornou doce naquele instante e ele se descobre viciado. As mãos dela ora puxando seu cabelo ora em seu peito, ombros, costas o faz tremer, seus joelhos ficam moles, mais ele quer mais, ele quer tudo dela.

Ele solta a cascata ruiva e sorri por entre o beijo. Os gemidos dela o enlouquecem e a fricção entre os corpos e inegavelmente dolorosa. Ele desce sua mão e delicadamente sobe ainda mais o vestido verde dos deuses, sua mão toca levemente aquele pedaço de pano...

As mãos dela são ágeis e mesmo se encontrando pela primeira vez nessa situação seu corpo parece lhe guiar, o desejo é o combustível e a falta de ar a alavanca. Ela desafivela o cinto, abre o botão e desce o zíper...

As mãos suadas dele encontram novamente sua cintura e ele esta impossivelmente mais perto dela. As mãos delicadas de dedos finos enlaçam seu pescoço e em um movimento rápido tudo que se pode ouvir é um uníssono gemido...

E James descobre que aquilo era pouco, muito pouco.

.

* * *

.

**Voltei!** E espero que alguém leia isso a não ser eu e minha beta.

Saibam que estava morrendo de saudades e espero que gostem tanto quanto eu desta fic. Fiquem despreocupados. O capitulo seguinte será postado nesta próxima sexta e está Mara!

Críticas e elogios serão bem vindos. Review?

Ah, e prestem atenção neste prólogo, a estória esta super relacionada a ele.

Beijocas N. Baudelaire.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

**"Senhores Passageiros, antes de entrar no elevador verifiquem se o mesmo encontra-se parado neste andar."**

**.**

Fiquei parada por alguns instantes fitando a placa a frente. Realmente só um completo retardado mental não observaria o conteúdo de um elevador – três paredes em um inox de brilho fosco, um ar condicionado potente, o numero dos andares com um luminoso vermelho e a musiquinha irritante, que por algum motivo diziam que servia para acalmar, bem, não me acalmava.

Batia o pé furiosamente contra o chão, tendo como um objetivo fácil perfurar o mármore creme sob meus pés até diminuir a minha irritação por ter que passar a próxima hora vigiando corredores e salas do sexto andar; quando bem poderia estar me aninhando em meus cobertores quentinhos e ter um descente sono da beleza- coisa rara hoje em dia.

Ser anunciada como monitora chefe, teve sim um certo quê de orgulho e poder, mas se soubesse que esses ínfimos benefícios viriam acompanhados de rondas intermináveis e relatórios de uma dúzia de paginas com certeza choraria.

Finalmente, o elevador chega fazendo-me ter uma leve curva aos lábios. Vamos lá, dois minutos de "Garota de Ipanema" não me matariam, mas chegaria próximo. Apertei no seis e imediatamente retirei do bolso do meu casaco preto padrão o ipod, colocando os fones no ouvido e pondo a todo vapor Parachute para tocar.

Tamborilei os meus dedos na fria parede de aço ao meu lado dando ritmo a musica, fechei os olhos e tentei acalmar o meu coração. Tinha muitas coisas ao que pensar e resolvi ver o lado bom da ronda e utilizar esse período para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e decidir o que faria em minha vida. E tudo seria com o menor índice de drama possível. No drama.

Saindo alegremente do cubículo musical, retirei um fone de ouvido deixando a Cheryl cantar em apenas um e fui fazer o meu querido trabalho sujo. Ou seja, acabar com toda a alegria adolescente de amassos, sexo explicito, fuga e roubo na propriedade gigantesca de Hogwarts. Mas graças ao meu bom Deus, somente o sexto andar era de minha responsabilidade, quer dizer, o escuro e longo sexto andar. Cheio de curvas e possibilidades infinitas para armações.

Geralmente eu pouco me importava com pequenas infrações, desde que elas não me deixassem corada, tudo bem, eu deixava passar, mas ao contrário, o apito tocava e as queridas câmeras colocadas a cada 100 metros fariam o trabalho sujo.

Fui até a imensa janela mais próxima para observar o tempo. Já estava escuro e o começo do outono já deixava marcas nas arvores ao lado do lago e posteriormente na floresta. Já fazia um tempo que não caminhava por entre a escuridão das arvores, com suas sombras negras que a apavorava e a excitava, e a fazia se imaginar em um romance do século XIX.

Sorrio de si mesma e voltou a caminhar. Amanhã levantaria bem cedo e iria à floresta enquanto a neblina ainda estivesse. Seria a paisagem ideal para um de seus quadros.

Depois de alguns quinze passos, sua mente voltou a se inundar com os acontecimentos da tarde; do modo como Brian Todd pegou em sua mão e pediu quase que encarecidamente por um encontro e também como aquela cena a incomodou como uma tormenta. Era fato e sua amiga mais próxima já sabia da sua dificuldade em relacionamento amoroso. Era como em um romance de saga quando sempre no segundo livro o casal se separa. Fato. Ela sabia que sentia medo do amor e de se envolver e chorar e chorar por ter um coração partido. Gostava de estar no controle de suas emoções, e quando saia em alguns encontros, eles sempre duravam até onde ela pudesse suportar. Parecia estranho, mas ela era assim, fazer o que.

Lembrou-se de Todd novamente; seus cabelos castanhos, em suas covinhas quando sorria, em seu porte alto, corpo esguio e forte e olhos aterradores, de um cinza tão profundo que chegava a deslumbrar. Ele era gentil e fazia parte do grupo classe media alta com pais empresários do ramo da informática. Tinha boas notas, histórico interessante e curto de namoradas e aparentemente com fins de relação indolores.

Quase perfeito para uma tentativa.

Sim, estava determinada a sanar essa fobia de vez e se entranhar a um garoto. Talvez assim, ela também ficasse bestificada, começasse a chamar um ao outro em diminutivos e sonharia com bolos e decorações de festa.

Passara por mais um corredor, com suas luzes baixas fazendo com que sombras em forma de garra aparecessem por entre as paredes negras, seus passos ecoavam e se misturavam com o tic-tac do relógio matre de cada andar, lá fora ventava e o vento zumbia, e ela pensara que isso era uma bela cacofonia.

Já passara pelas estatuas quando seu pé encontrou a quina de um dos assentos de madeira que ficavam de cada lado do corredor. Madeira pura contra o pequeno pedaço de carne que era o seu mindinho. Abafou o grito e os palavrões seguintes, levantando a perna para segurar seu dedo mais propriamente. Pulou algumas vezes e finalmente seus olhos se abriram, sentindo a dor latejar mais fracamente. Retirou o suor de sua testa com as costas da mão direita e sentou no banco respirando fundo em uma espécie de alivio. Ficou a observar a noite mal iluminada e o poderoso vento quando achou que tivesse escutado algo.

Era um chiado, talvez um rato ou um dos gatos dos alunos, pensou. Escutou de novo. Seu alarme interno apontou que algo estava realmente acontecendo. Amarrou seu longo cabelo rubro em um coque frouxo e em passos lentos e quase que imperceptível tentou se aproximar do local onde achara ter escutado algo.

Virando o terceiro corredor da ala leste, o chiado aumentara. A _alcova_. Seu pensamento denunciara o local já comum de tantas travessuras, a famosa alcova entre os quadros ancestrais. Tão típico e cansativo, que já espera ver um terceiro-anista com sorriso amarelo com trajes para dormir fazendo alguma bobagem. Talvez até pichando um dos quadros.

Endireitou os ombros e fez sua cara das mais sérias daquelas que impressionam, para fazer o garoto urinar nas calças quando uma frase quebrou todo o encanto.

- Você gosta assim, não é?

Uma voz fininha, tentando ao máximo ser sexy soou pelo local. Lily riu, sempre ria com as garotas "_super-sexies_" da escola.

Um gemido masculino foi ouvido. Era a resposta da pergunta?

Dera mais um passo a frente, talvez com a iluminação vindo da esquerda desse para ver quem era o casal safadinho. Um, dois passos e _voilá_.

Seu corpo todo endureceu, ficara em uma espécie de transe. Não poderia, não seria.

Mas era.

Ele estava encostado na parede, seu porte alto fazia uma grande sombra sob o chão, seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e colados na testa pelo suor. Seus olhos estavam fechados por detrás dos óculos de grau de armação negra, mordiscava ligeiramente o lábio inferior. Sua camisa branca social estava completamente aberta, mostrando suas aureolas rosadas e a continuidade de seus músculos superiores, inferiores e oblíquos bem trabalhados, quase tencionados, formando ondas leves em seu ventre. Estava ainda mais bronzeado e podia-se ver gotículas de suor viajando por sua pele e terminando no final de sua barriga.

Lily respirou mais forte

Uma de suas mãos estava encostada na parede, espalmada, enquanto a outra segurava com força por entre seus dedos finos e longos os cabelos loiros de farmácia que ela já conhecia de quem. Suas pernas estavam entreabertas, e ela já sabia que sua calça preta estava aberta. Dava para perceber pelo caminho do pecado que começava após seu umbigo e terminava em seu baixo ventre.

Ela sabia que aquelas mãos eram calejadas. Ela sabia que ele estava gostando, e muito. Ela sabia.

- Não consegue falar, eh? Ora, ora, mereço então ir à festa com você, já que o deixei sem palavras.

Voz oleosa.

- Cala essa sua boca e chupa!

Ele falou, mas em nenhum momento seu tom era amoroso, era grosso, autoritário, tão típico dele. Ela era só um objeto a ser usado e descartado.

A loira voltou ao seu trabalho, ajoelhada no chão de mármore, seus joelhos deveriam estar doendo, pois seu corpo todo pendia em direção ao baixo ventre do troglodita. Seus cabelos loiros, lisos e compridos caiam por suas costas e chegavam até após a sua cintura, sua roupa estava perfeitamente posta.

Aquilo era só um boquete de negócios.

Hilário, não?

Ele continuou a empurrar e soltar a cabeça loira em direção a sua genitália por alguns minutos e tudo que Lily podia fazer era olhar paralisada a cena à frente. Ela lembrava daquela boca, agora só um traço em seu rosto fino, beijando-a ardentemente. Lembrava daquelas mãos calejadas apertando seus seios, suas costas. Lembrava daqueles gemidos baixos em sua orelha. Ela lembrava.

Esfregou o canto dos olhos, pensando ser uma miragem e tentou não perceber o calor em seu baixo ventre aumentar ao pensar nele. Não. Não podia.

Os gemidos continuavam e seu coração apenas batia revivendo um passado de um absurdo quase glorioso.

Os olhos dele estreitaram e ela sabia que ele estava chegando ao seu fim, aproveitou ao escutar um som parecido com o de um saca rolhas vindo do fato da garota soltar seu "_pirulito_" por um minuto e deu um passo a frente. O encarou com toda a força que tinha, queria que seus olhos fritassem o rosto dele.

- Eu não disse pr...

Começou a reclamar pela pausa mal ajustada da garota. Mas então, ele a viu, olhos castanhos um tanto nublados pelo prazer a encaravam. Ele lambeu o lábio inferior e deu uma leve piscadela. Voltou a empurrar a cabeça da garota contra si, desdenhoso.

Ela revirou os olhos e colocou o apito entre os lábios.

Ele sorri, malicioso e assopra um beijo para ela.

Ela respira fortemente e projeta o ar para o objeto de ferro entre seus lábios. O apito toca. As luzes se ascendem, a câmera e seu lindo ponto vermelho brilhante gira e ela declara.

- Setenta pontos a menos para a casa da Grifinória e setenta pontos a menos para a casa Lufa Lufa por comportamento obsceno nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Detenção na próxima sexta.

Ele a observa atentamente, seus olhos comendo-a dos pés a cabeça enquanto ela decreta a frase. Um arrepio passa por sua coluna com aquele olhar.

A menina se levanta e esconde sua cabeça no peito musculoso dele, ele a abraça pela cintura e diz algo em seu ouvido, mas nunca tirando os olhos dela. Aquilo era uma guerra.

Lily solta o seu cabelo, e enquanto ele cai como cascata por suas costas adornando-a, junta toda a sua força e usa uma cara cínica para sorrir e falar vitoriosamente.

- Preparem seus joelhos. Limparam algumas salas - ela inclina levemente a cabeça e ajeita alguns fios rubros atrás da orelha - Mas pelo que eu vejo alguns de vocês tem experiência nessa posição. Vai ser moleza.

Ela estrala a língua e aprecia o seu tiro de misericórdia muito bem feito.

Colocando os fones novamente no ouvido e sai imediatamente, trotando o melhor possível, mas não antes de escutar um "_Vaca_" sair da boca suja da oxigenada.

* * *

.

Seu trote aumenta até chegar às escadas, a partir dali, corre nervosamente, subindo o mais rápido possível os lances, pulando de dois em dois rumo ao seu quarto no sétimo andar. Corre mais um pouco e chega ao quadro da mulher gorda, abaixo dele digita os cinco dígitos do código de entrada, e adentra ao salão comunal vermelho e dourado de sua casa. O fogo ainda queimava nas lareiras e pouquíssimas pessoas ainda estavam deitadas nas poltronas, alguns jogavam xadrez outros assistiam televisão, entre as planas postas na parede perto da janela.

Todos pareciam entediados.

Sorriu para os poucos que perceberam sua presença ali, e continuou a andar, indo para o seu quarto exclusivo de monitora. Ficou observando por um tempo os vincos da sua porta de mogno, tentando ludibriar a mente. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado e um sentimento de traição beliscava seu peito com profundidade, talvez fosse despeito talvez fosse outra coisa, "_coisa_" esta que a fazia muito mal.

Se jogou em um impulso em sua cama, sentindo os lençóis frios sob seu corpo, ficou ali por um tempo, tentou chorar, mas não conseguiu. Levantou e fez a única coisa que sua mãe sempre a ensinara para acalmar os ânimos; sentou-se em sua penteadeira de madeira branca e levou a sua escova com leveza ao seu cabelo. Passadas e mais passadas, alisando, amaciando seu cabelo e curando as feridas de seu coração. Quando sua respiração já estava mais compassada e a menção de um certo par de olhos castanho esverdeados já não causava dor, trocou de roupa e vestiu o seu pijama mais confortável, aquele dos ursinhos carinhosos; caminhou até a janela e ligou o radio baixinho no ínterim.

Ficou fitando a mistura de negro, grafite e cinza claro por sua janela por um tempo, tentando não lidar com a realidade e imaginando coisas romanticamente impossíveis. Ouviu uma batida em sua porta e perguntou-se se Mary já acabara com a quantidade de doces absurda que ambas tinham comprado na ultima visita a Dedos de Mel, e vinhera pedir emprestado a essa hora da noite. Maldito vicio.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e abriu a porta massageando os pés nas cerdas do tapete à frente. Uma menina de aproximadamente onze anos estava à porta, seu rosto era cheio de sardas e havia tranças em ambos os lados de seus cabelos encaracolados e ruivos. Em sua mão havia um envelope, e ela sorriu ao entregá-lo mostrando uma falha em seu incisivo central.

- Obrigada Emma, foi muito gentil da sua parte – falou, acariciando as pontas ruivas de seu cabelo. – Mas quem lhe deu o envelope?

Ela sorriu mais ainda e com as mãos pediu para que abaixa-se, colocou seu rosto junto ao ouvido e disse.

- O seu namorado.

- Mas eu não tenho namorado – disse desentendida.

Ela fez uma cara estranha, levantando o nariz ao extremo e juntando os olhos.

- O rapaz de óculos, aquele grandão do time de futebol, que usa um negocio amarelo no braço.

- Ahhh o capitão... Entendi - falou, fingindo um sorriso – Já que você já fez o que ele te pediu, vá agora para sua cama, amanhã as aulas começam cedo pra você Emma.

- Tchau Lily.

Com o envelope na mão Lily observou o galopar saltitante da menina pelo corredor.

Uma felicidade tão inocente que ela mesmo não mais possuía.

Fechou a porta e passou o trinco, caminhou calmamente até a cama e sentou-se a beirada, ligou o abajur e observou um pouco o envelope de cor creme, passou seus dedos finos sobre e fechou os olhos. Não havia esperanças nem emoções, delicadamente puxou a ponta e o abriu..

.

**_I'm miles from where you are,__  
__I lay down on the cold ground and I__  
__I pray that something picks me up__  
__And sets me down in your warm arms_**

**_Você se lembra? _**

**_Pois eu não esqueço_**

_**jp**_

_**.**_

A bela caligrafia masculina estava recheada de crueldade. A musica. A musica.

E de repente a carta pesou muito nas mãos de Lily. E ela descobriu que aquilo não era o bastante.

* * *

.

_ Considerações:

Cheryl Cole – cantora pop britânica e jurada do X factor..

Parachute – musica do primeiro cd da Cheryl Cole – 3 words

A musica final é :Set the fire to the third bar – Snow Patrol.

.

Bem, como já sabem não escrevo capítulos longos, quase intermináveis. Não possuo esse dom. Todavia alcancei o meu gol neste e espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.

Criticas e elogios são bem vindos e vocês sabem que possuo um senso de humor impar, então escrevam mesmo.

Um beijo especial para a minha beta Taline, que me atura no msn e me dá altas broncas (bem se voltei a escrever foi por insistência dela).

Quanto a perguntas relacionadas a OMFG! relaxem, quem sabe tenho um surto de inspiração um dia desses.

Beijocas N. Baudelaire

* * *

?haha

**Reviews:**

**Thaty **- você é praticamente uma lenda no fanfiction, e fiquei realmente muito feliz de ser vc a primeira a escrever, yeah! Bem, bem 100% não estou...mas quem está, não é? Beijos e me diga o que achou desse capitulo, eu mudei não foi?

**Girl Storm:** te adoro, só isso.

**Bruna:** leitora antiga hein hehe Isso me fez soar tão velha, praticamente sexagenária. However, então também to rezando pra inspiração aparecer principalmente em OMFG, pq sinceramente travei e não sei como sair (ideias serão aceitas). Bjuxx

**CaroldoubleS**: e eu que achei que falava muito palavrão hahahahahahaha! Melhor review ever! Vc juntou todos os palavrões de maior efeito moral. Uma bomba! Dercy Gonçalves está sorrindo no céu! E juro, fiquei embasbacada por uns 5 minutos só com a primeira frase. **Leitora antiga tbem, ahhhh até que enfim vcs estão mostrando seus rostinhos garotas!** Eu amo review, é incentivo. Ahh você ficou queimando...e agora depois de ler esse, tá só maresia? Bjocas

**Carol Mamoru: **Caramba! Fico feliz que vc tenha estado tão alegre com a minha volta! E que tenha lido tantas vezes as minhas fics. Vamos fazer um trato? Já que vc leu tantas vezes OMFG que tal vc me dar idéias pro possível próximo capitulo, hein? Não seja tímida... Quero ver sua próxima review !Beijos

**Lariii H:** Amiga, eu te adoro muito, de verdade! Vc foi uma das pessoas que me deu mais força pra voltar, então meio que essa fic é em sua honra. Beijocas triplas.

Beijocas tbém para: **May B, Mrs. Mandy Black, 1 Lily Evans, 28Lily, Lyric T. , Viic M..**

**Review ajuda na auto estima do autor, e eu já tô lascada da cabeça, então...**

**Até sexta.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

**.**

**.**

_O ar úmido e congelado enchia os seus pulmões. Era uma sensação gostosa e Lily achava que amenizava a larva que escorria por dentro dela..._

Era exatamente sete horas da manhã e lá estava ela, sentada de olhos fechados ao pé de um antigo carvalho situado bem no começo da Floresta Proibida. Em cima das pernas estiradas um livro grosso sobre a história da arquitetura na Grã-bretanha, cheio de marcações coloridas. Em seu ouvido fones de ouvido.

Às vezes batia os dedos no livro dando ritmo a musica, outras vezes somente dedilhava - um costume que carregava desde criança. A melodia de uma bela canção a fazia esquecer de tudo, viajava em ondas calmantes, que deixavam o seu humor melhor. Resumindo: ficava em paz.

Inspirou mais uma vez profundamente sentindo o ar entrar completamente por suas narinas até quase estralar suas costelas e expirou lentamente pela boca, abrindo os olhos para ver a fumaça saindo de seus lábios.

Adorava aquilo, adorava ainda mais lembrar dela e Mary aos doze anos posicionando os dedos médio e indicador juntos e os levando a boca, fingindo ser um cigarro enquanto expiravam o ar quente no frio do ambiente. Fantasiavam ser parte integrante do filme Bonequinha de Luxo, onde todos fumavam com tanto glamour que a vontade de copiar era presumida. E elas eram em suas imaginações estrelas de um filme que contava a estória de uma garota de programa. Triste, não?

Sorriu um pouco e ficou a observar a fina camada restante de nevoa que ainda assolava a floresta, aquilo era tristemente lindo. A nevoa quase branca por entre os grandes carvalhos negros e suas sombras; do outro lado dava para ver o lago rodeado pela grama verde e ao fundo o gigante castelo de pedra.

Pegou o livro e o enfiou em sua mochila de qualquer jeito, colocando-a sobre um ombro só, pôs-se de pé a limpar a parte de trás de sua saia e meias.

- Ahhh eu sabia que ia te encontrar aqui! – falou Mary com as bochechas rosadas por ter corrido – E ai, já acabou a sessão deprê, porque querida se você estava escutando esse maldito cd denovo, serei forçada a fazer à mágica das cinzas.

- Você sempre foi tão dramática assim, ou só acontece porque hoje é quinta e tem prova?

Perguntei rindo da atuação dramática já tão costumeira dela, enquanto caminhávamos de volta.

- Querida Lily, não é só porque você é uma bombshell que você pode me tratar assim, o.k.? Sim, eu tenho uma veia artística muito boa, por isso faço aula de teatro com a Sprout todas as sextas, e você sabe o quanto é tedioso. Sim, to apavorada pela prova, como sabe não estou colocada no seleto grupo dos cdfs como você. E, por ultimo estou famélica, quase como uma...

- Não me diga uma somaliana porque já seria ridículo.

Disse cortando-a. Se você quer drama e com Mary que você terá. Com seu um metro e setenta e uns quilinhos a mais do considerado padrão, ela adorava exaltar a sua fome.

- Claro que não, a minha espessa camada de gordura adiposa não permite. Nada que um bom casaco Topshop não encubra, mas de qualquer forma estou com fome.

- Mas você sempre está com fome - Disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Ao menos estudou?

- Enquanto você ia para os corredores dos desesperados eu estava lá, enterrada nos livros. Não me restou nenhuma jujuba. Acredita?

Sorri enquanto subia os degraus para a entrada lateral do castelo. Pouquíssimos alunos estavam do lado de fora, apenas alguns jogadores de futebol da casa Sonserina estavam se aquecendo.

Ao me ver olhando os jogadores Mary disse:

- Sei, eles são meio que bonitinhos. Até gostosinhos poderia dizer. Mais tesudos mesmo só os nossos. Viva Grifinória, a casa do pecado. Tem treino hoje a tarde querida Lily flor e você virá com a sua queridíssima ilustríssima amiga.

- Não.

Não iria de jeito nenhum. Aquilo ia contra a minha natureza.

- Você vai.

Mary desafiou. Eu não cairia naquilo.

- Mary, primeiro eu não estava ouvindo musica deprê ali atrás, estava simplesmente relaxando. Tentei desenhar, mas não consegui e então por fim fiquei escutando musica – Mary revirou os olhos como se não estivesse comprando nada da minha conversa, eu sorri – E segundo, eu não sou wag, não sou alucinada por futebol como algumas pessoas que conheço e não tenho a mínima vontade de ficar vendo doze otários..

- Otários gostosos. _ Mary me corrigiu.

- O.k., otários gostosos correrem atrás de uma bola durante 90 minutos.

Disse adentrando o salão principal quase avistando a enorme mesa de mogno com estofados em vermelho e dourado, simbolismo puro de nossa casa. As mesas estavam quase cheias devido ao horário próximo as aulas. A frente na mesa dos professores professora Minerva com seus cabelos rigidamente postos em um coque banana, acenou para mim.

Um sorriso minúsculo como um ponto final aflorou em meu rosto. Aquilo não era bom.

Chegando ao ponto na mesa onde sempre comíamos, sentei-me escutando Mary tagarelar alguma coisa sobre "os gostosos do treino" com Emmeline, uma garota de grandes olhos azuis, lábios finos como um risco, cabelos que cheiravam água oxigenada e uma fama de pegadora que vinha desde o seu primeiro ano, ou seja, biscate desde a infância.

- Encontrou sua gata Lily?

Perguntou Alice do outro lado da mesa com um sorriso cordial.

- Não. Ela está sumida desde ontem de manhã, mas como já é usual vou esperar até a noite para começar a me apavorar.

- A prova de hoje já apavora o bastante, não é?

Falou Frank, namorado de Alice desde o jardim de infância.

- Não tanto, você sabe que quero fazer arquitetura, está no meu currículo então não é tão difícil para mim.

Respondi simplesmente, voltando a comer.

- Isso claro, porque você é CDF. Pessoas comuns não gostam de coisas velhas que o diga esse seu maldito cd do Gênesis. Gente ela estava hoje de manhã se entupindo compulsivamente dessa velharia pré-histórica com artrose.

Revirei os olhos.

- É verdade gente. Morte aos anos 80.

Foquei-me no meu prato e tentei não escutar as asneiras proferidas por Mary, todavia o mais difícil era força-me a não olhar de soslaio para confirmar a quentura que sentia no lado esquerdo do rosto. James Potter estava me encarado e pelo menos nesta manhã, ele não ganharia a minha atenção.

* * *

.

As aulas de manhã passaram em um blur em tons de negro, cinza e branco – as cores das salas.

Aulas e mais aulas com oratórias tão longas que chegavam a dar sono. Quando a prova chegou, a fiz quase que mecanicamente, riscando rapidamente os parênteses e virando as três laudas seguintes descrevendo minuciosamente os estilos arquitetônicos Mourisco e Art Nouveau. Assim que acabou, me retirei da sala após o aceno com a cabeça e o sorriso tímido do professor Flitwick, caminhando lentamente pelo corredor de mármore creme e paredes negras como piche, como era proibido ficar próximo a sala devido ao barulho e a possível concentração dos alunos que ainda estavam fazendo a prova, decidi ir para sala comunal antes do almoço, procurar por Frida, a bola de pêlo perdida.

Caminhou em direção ao elevador, mas pensou que subir uns lances de escada não faria mal, poderia tonificar as pernas dessa forma. Um pouco sem fôlego adentrou a sala logo se arrependendo de tê-lo feito, James estava a encarando do outro lado da sala, ao lado da janela principal, braços cruzados no peito e um olhar serio que deixava sua íris escura como carvão.

Estranhamente notou que a sala estava vazia. Ele a estava esperando. Tudo planejado.

Fingiu não perceber seu olhar e tratou de ir andando em direção aos quartos femininos, estava prometendo a si mesmo que hoje ficaria calma, nada de brigas.

- Todd?

Ele falou um pouco alterado. Ela fingiu não escutar.

- Não finja que você não escutou – ele começou a caminhar em sua direção – Você vai mesmo sair com aquele retardado metido a bonzinho?

- E o que você tem haver com isso? Disse parando e o encarando.

Ele ficou a me encarar por alguns minutos, seus olhos brilhantes de raiva nunca deixando os meus.

- Nada, não é? - disse ficando cada vez mais próximo a mim - Mas você quer saber de uma coisa Evans querida, infelizmente esse encontro não vai acontecer porque o verme do Todd está na enfermaria cuidando das costelas e mais algumas coisas quebradas.

- Você não fez isso.

Perguntei negando com toda força que me restava e ele só ficou me encarando enquanto lutava para não sorrir.

Sim, ele tinha feito.

- Você é um imbecil, idiota, cretino.

Disse enquanto esmurrava seu peito com as minhas mãos com toda a força que tinha, mas a meu ver não fazia o menor efeito já que ele permanecia a me encarar como se meus pulsos fossem plumas.

Tentei ao máximo não chorar de raiva e ódio. Meu corpo inteiro tremia.

Depois de um tempo parei e me virei, não queria olhar, não queria vê-lo. Contudo, ao fazê-lo ele pegou meus pulsos e segurou com força, me virando e forçando-me a olhá-lo.

- Você me enoja! – exclamei – O que você quer?

Sua raiva estava controlada e me peguei apavorada percebendo seus olhos sobre meus lábios;

- Você.

Disse em um sussurro.

Fiquei parada onde estava, meus pés pareceram criar raízes e uma gargalhada nervosa saiu de meus lábios.

- Depois de tudo que vi nesses últimos meses e sem contar horas, essa é a resposta mais ridícula e menos criativa que você já teve.

Ele pareceu não se importar com o insulto.

- É o costume. – falou ainda baixo.

Olhei novamente para ele, sua feição havia se suavizado e quase surgiu uma ínfima vontade de acariciar seu rosto. _Ínfima._

- Já que você prestou o seu serviço de pombo correio, pode me largar, por favor?

- E se eu não quiser? E se eu lhe imprensar contra a parede ali e lhe der um amasso que deixe você sem respirar por longos e deliciosos minutos, o que você vai fazer Lily flor? Vai gritar? Vai chamar a mamãezinha?

- Deixe de ser idiota e presunçoso, Potter. Supere esse seu ego podre.

- Sabia que você fica um tesão quando faz essa cara de brava indignada.

Falou lascivamente, aliviando ligeiramente a pressão sobre meus pulsos e me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Me solte. – pedi, daria a ele uma chance educada.

- Quero um beijo.

Neguei com a cabeça, rindo da insanidade vinda dele.

- Você bateu a cabeça? Ta usando drogas, Potter?

- Ahh Lily... – disse se encostando a mim. – Você sabe que a única droga em que sou viciado é você!

- Obrigada pela "droga". Estou lisonjeada, mas, por favor, me solta.

Ele não se moveu então forcei tentando me soltar, mas nada. Ele estava tão próximo que seu quadril estava colado ao meu enquanto nossas mãos pairavam ao lado de minha cabeça; E eu me perguntei como ele chegou tão próximo sem que eu percebesse.

- Eu quero um beijo apaixonado, de língua.

- Sua perversão chegou ao limite máximo. E não, eu não vou te beijar.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele calmamente soltando os meus pulsos – Eu te beijo. – falou inclinando sobre mim ao que dei um passo para trás. Ele me segurou pela cintura com força, machucando as minhas costelas.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou permitir depois do que vi ontem à noite. Onde a sua boca foi parar Potter?

- Em lugar nenhum, aquilo são negócios. E eu não trabalho quando estou negociando, apenas aprecio. Mas por você e _somente_ por você, a minha língua trabalharia feliz. Eu poderia lhe ensinar o alfabeto, bem lá embaixo. Que tal? – disse em minha clavícula, apertando seu quadril ao meu, forçando a indireta.

- Obrigada, mas sou alfabetizada. Agora, dá pra você me soltar, está me machucando.

Ele me encostou até a parede em uma velocidade e força descomunal. Eu era pequena em seus braços já que ele era quase vinte e cinco centímetros maior do que eu. Não podia fazer muita coisa. Estava presa a um troglodita.

- Eu só quero um beijo. – disse em minha orelha fazendo um arrepio fino perpassar o meu corpo e tenho certeza que ele sentiu porque sorriu e beliscou a junção de meu pescoço. – Seja minha.

Ele pediu, e aquele pronome possessivo revirou o meu estomago de tal forma que a bile surgiu em minha garganta. Eu tinha que pará-lo antes que as coisas saíssem do controle e então tudo estaria perdido. Tudo. Minha vida estaria perdida.

Então vamos lá, se tem que fazer faça! Já que um chute nas partes baixas não resolveria o caso, como já constatado anteriormente. Só lhe restara à realidade.

Tirando as mãos de seus tórax onde tentava afastá-lo de seu ataque vampirico, peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o encarei. Seus olhos castanhos estavam brilhando de excitação e algo a mais, que eu não gostaria de saber o que era. As frações verdes de sua íris estavam à vista, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. Droga. Ele era bonito.

Fechei os olhos e encostei os meus lábios nos dele, iria dar um beijo casto, essa era a minha intenção, mas não era a dele, assim que nossos lábios se encontraram a fome dele surgiu de forma avassaladora, devorando os meus. Seu abraço ficou mais intenso de uma forma que o fazia mergulhar em minha boca de forma mais profunda. Eu ainda tentava raciocinar enquanto sua língua brincava com a minha, não queria me entregar aquilo. Eu não resistiria.

Puxei para trás seus cabelos assim afastando nossos lábios um pouco, mordi uma vez levemente seu lábio inferior e olhei para cima. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, lacrados. Ele estava sentindo o momento. Sua boca procurou a minha novamente, mas eu não deixei. Malcriadamente mordi com um pouco mais de força seu lábio inferior. Não sangrara, mas o acordara do estupor.

Afastei-me de seus braços e sai andando indo em direção ao dormitório feminino, quando já estava na porta olhei para trás, ele ainda estava lá; sua cabeça encostada ao braço junto à parede, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e ele sugava o lábio inferior como uma criança quando se retira o doce.

E aquela imagem fez Lily sentir dor. Muita dor.

* * *

.

O quarto da monitoria feminina era grande, uma regalia que poucos tinham. Espaçoso, com uma grande janela, um guarda roupa regular e um pequeno banheiro. Tal como uma kitinet no centro de Londres.

Continha uma cama espaçosa, uma mesinha com abajur e uma penteadeira branca com um grande espelho - objeto de desejo e inveja das outras garotas da escola. Ao lado da cama havia um painel de fotos preto com pequenas estrelas douradas com fotos em toda parte. Na parede perto da porta, havia uma prateleira tripla cheia de livros, nenhum relacionado à escola, todos fantasias adolescentes sobre amor.

Começou então a procurar seu felino. Olhou em baixo da cama, no guarda roupa, em cada canto do quarto, mas nada de sua gata. Saiu e decidiu perguntar as outras meninas que estavam nesse horário no dormitório. Nada.

Voltou novamente ao salão comunal e começou a procurar pelo amplo espaço. James não estava mais ali apesar de seus lábios ainda estarem formigando devido o beijo. Olhou atrás das grossas cortinas de veludo, entre as almofadas, atrás e embaixo das poltronas, no sofá, enfim em cada canto daquela maldita sala. E nada.

Só faltava o dormitório masculino.

Sentou na poltrona que ficava defronte a porta de entrada e esperou por algum menino entrar.

Esperou e esperou quando por milagre Remus Lupin apareceu, com seus cabelos cor de baunilha e sorriso frouxo no rosto.

- Lily. – abaixou um pouco a cabeça, em uma solicitação um pouco antiquada, mas Lily descobriu que gostava daquilo.

- Remus. – disse cruzando as pernas e olhando além da figura masculina à frente, com receio que o resto da gangue o acompanhasse.

- Ele não está comigo. Pode ficar relaxada.

- Como se eu pudesse.

Disse levantando e dando um abraço em seu querido amigo.

- Você sabe por que ele faz isso, não sabe?

- Remus, não acho que esse seja um assunto agradável antes do almoço. Não irá ajudar muito na digestão.

- O.k. Mas quando realmente decidir falar dele. Estarei aqui.

- Claro. – falei dando um beijo em seu rosto. – Bem, estava a te esperar...

- A mim? O que a grande Lily Evans quer com um simples maroto?

- Não seja ridículo!

- Se for pelo Todd, saiba que eu não pude fazer muita coisa. Ele soube por Emmeline hoje cedo.

- Aquela fofoqueira.

- Sim ela é fofoqueira. E, você demorou a chegar ao café da manhã e por incrível que pareça Todd também, então James pulou para conclusões não muito boas.

- Eu não estava com ele.

- Eu sei. Mas quando se gosta de alguém e tem ciúme. Pensar não é uma coisa muito comum.

- Entendo.

- Desculpe, não pude impedir.

- Certo, eu irei vê-lo na enfermaria.

- Ainda vai sair com ele? – disse indeciso.

- Com certeza meu amigo. Agora é com vontade.

- Ah Lily, não se chuta cachorro morto. Você vai se arrepender.

- Veremos. – disse calmamente me encostando as costas do sofá - Então iria te pedir um grande favor.

- Hum. – disse em tom pensativo, apoiando os punhos no queixo imitando parcialmente O pensador. – O que seria? Algo ilegal?

A ruiva sorriu, não seria dessa vez pensou.

- Não. Mas não seria de nada mal se de repente aparecesse algo diferente em minha porta. – sorriu encantadoramente dando a dica – O que eu quero é que você procure no dormitório masculino a Frida, ela está sumida desde ontem de manhã. E você sabe como ela ama testosterona.

Remus riu.

- Ela ama e você atrai Lily, por isso ela é sua.

Revirei os olhos;

- Remus se eu não te conhecesse bem, pensaria que estava me cantando. – disse provocando-o.

- Ah Lily, meu seguro de vida não cobre morte por tortura. E, desculpe lhe informar, mas prefiro as morenas.

- Não gosta de fogo? – disse beliscando-o a barriga.

- Com você é queimadura de terceiro grau, vai até o osso.

Disse dando-me um beijo e indo em direção ao dormitório masculino. Sentei-me na poltrona e fiquei a esperar, com sorte teria uma alegria nesse dia, com a minha querida e amada bolinha de pelo negro em meus braços.

* * *

.

Obs: wag é o nome dado pela imprensa britânica as namoradas e esposas dos jogadores de futebol inglês.

**E são por vocês e _somente_ por vocês que este capítulo está aqui:**

J**ane L. Black:** Obrigada pelos elogios e pela confiança.

**Lyric T.**: É sempre emocionante, né? Acompanhar uma fic desde começo. Comparo com um livro, a gente sempre imagina o que pode ou não acontecer. É sensacional. Beijos.

**Alice Hills**: Tá frio ai? Pq aki ta congelando amiga hahahaha Rainha, nem. Não sou e nem nunca serei!

**Susaninha**: Pois é, um dia o filho retorna a sua casa hahaha Te compreendo, também tinha largado as fics, só acompanho duas em inglês pq nenhuma outra me instiga. Feliz que tu tenhas voltado!

**Thaty: **Obrigada. E Thaty, odeio Carnaval!Estranha, né?

**28 Lily**: Ansiedade por novo capitulo? Menina deixa disso! As sagas que eu leio já me matam.. a Richelle Mead me matou o ano passado e vai me matar esse ano...

Obrigada também as garotas que deixaram reviews em Eat You Alive: **Mariana, Aneleeh e Tati Black.**

**Um pouco triste. **

**N. Baudelaire.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

.

.

Mal me sentei na poltrona e uma voz ensurdecedora preencheu o local. Mary e seu vasto cabelo loiro adentraram o salão.

- Sabia que você estaria aqui, querida Lily flor! Titia Mary sabe tudo – disse sentando próximo a mim e abrindo um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes.

- Não Mary eu não vou ao treino. E, pensando bem, você é titia mesmo, você notou o fio grisalho enorme que tem nesse seu cabelo? – disse pausadamente dando ênfase na gravidade do assunto enquanto a boca de Mary se transformava em um estranho "o".

Ela piscou algumas vezes seus olhos azuis e passou a mão levemente pelo cabelo.

Soltei um sorriso debochado.

- Você ta brincando, né? – disse desconfiada – Porque se isso realmente estiver acontecendo, o meu plano de ser uma cópia legitima da Amy Lee ta valendo. E você sabe que eu adoro aquela capa gótica do penúltimo livro que você estava lendo, então, uma tintura _dark_ não faria mal, até acho que ficaria gata...

- Vai parecer uma cigana, isso sim – disse o moreno alto descendo as escadas dos quartos masculinos.

- Olha quem diz o disvirginalizador de menininhas inocentes. Catherine Holtt? Mesmo? Por Deus, ela deve ter uns 11 anos?- disse Mary escandalizada.

- Na verdade Mary ela tem 15 – disse sem pensar muito.

- Jura? Ela deve tomar banho de formol, não é? Nem peito ela tem, é uma tábua! Você realmente sente algo por isso Black?

- Mulheres são mulheres, ela apenas tinha pouco conteúdo.

- Agora carne é conteúdo?

- Se você pensa assim. – disse ele meio que sem importância vindo sentar ao meu lado. Seus cabelos negros na altura do pescoço cheiravam a hortelã, seus olhos cinza me encaravam profundamente, e sinceramente de todos os garotos da escola, Sirius Black era o único, além de Potter que me olhava nos olhos, sem medo. Suas feições másculas e belas como de antigas estátuas gregas me fazia pensar como a vida era injusta. Tão bonito e tão cafajeste.

- Ah Black não me diga que vai tentar cantar a Lily? Você sabe que ela é fruta proibida, praticamente a figurinha do Cole do álbum da copa, impossível de ter.

– Bem, se eu quisesse a ruiva eu a teria. Sempre tenho o que quero, não importa os meios, mas, na verdade eu quero é você sabe?

Fiquei como uma estátua entre os dois, mal pisquei. Aquilo sim era uma pessoa convencida.

- Que ego hein Black. – disse

- Enorme. – completou Mary.

- Temo dizer que não é só ele que é enorme.

- Cala a boca.

- Ah Mary quando iremos tirar o seu lacre?

Mary calou-se ruborizada, e um súbito silencio reinou sobre o local.

A pergunta foi de propósito, quando ele soltava frases chocantes era porque queria a atenção de alguém em particular e nesse caso era eu.

- Sirius é isso mesmo que você veio fazer aqui, dar essa cantada barata, porque se o meu instinto está correto você quer algo, não é?

- Garota esperta. – falou ainda olhando para uma Mary em estado de choque.

- Desembucha.

Ele colocou sua boca próxima ao meu ouvido, respirando profundamente.

- Você é cheirosa.

- Fala logo. – disse rindo

- Eu tenho algo que você perdeu. – disse pegando um punhado de meu cabelo e enrolando no dedo.

- Então me devolva.

- Poderia fazer isso, mas qual seria o prazer?

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes. Aquilo era um absurdo.

- Você não vai conseguir nada de mim, Sirius. Absolutamente nada.

- Não seria nada sexual, sabe. Pelo menos não comigo, e se você não estiver afim porque se estivesse creio que seria um êxtase coletivo.

- Esse algo seria a Frida?

Ele consentiu.

- Bem, sei que o Remus e até mesmo o Potter não deixariam ela morrer de fome.

- E quem te disse que ela está em nossa casa?

- Como assim? – perguntei surpresa.

- Eu a coloquei em um local estratégico e sei que você está sentindo falta da bolinha de pêlo, porque por Deus até eu estou.

Estreitei os olhos para ele, querendo respostas.

- Ela era o único ser do sexo feminino que dormia na minha cama e que me acordava graciosamente com lambidas.

- Sirius...

- Vá com o Prongs no baile de Holloween.

- Não. Eu não vou com ele.

Ele ficou me encarando, como se lendo os meus olhos.

- Eu não posso. – disse baixinho;

Ele esperou um minuto e soltou a frase que fez Mary acordar do estupor.

- Então Evans, você irá comigo ao baile de mascaras. Só peço uma coisa: fique gostosa.

Falou piscando levemente como se tramasse algo, levantando em seguida.

- Eu não disse que iria com você!

- Ah, mas você vai, porque agora que todos sabem que você vai comigo ninguém irá te convidar.

- Idiota. Eu quero a minha gata.

- Ela vai dormir essa noite comigo e amanhã te devolvo.

- Nada disso, nem que eu tenha que subir no seu quarto eu vou pegá-la de volta.

- Você é difícil hein. Nem chantagem você aceita. Mas bem, se você fizer isso será um prazer, assim talvez o James te amarre na cama e faça bebês com você.

- Isso foi tão primeiro ano Sirius – disse Mary.

- Se não tiver a resposta para minha pergunta é melhor ficar caladinha Mary. Você fica até mais bonita assim.

- Ogro.

- Relaxa Fiona, ninguém morre virgem – disse piscando – a vida fode todo mundo – falou saindo pela porta de entrada enquanto colocava um cigarro nos lábios.

* * *

.

Depois de passar quase meia hora tentando acalmar Mary e prometendo que iria dar uma passadinha no treino, fomos almoçar. Posso dizer que foi um almoço calmo, nosso grupo permanecia o mesmo do café da manhã enquanto os marotos ficavam a duas cabeças de distancia. Mas hoje não houve olhares de queimar a nuca, havia treino e como em qualquer pré jogo eles eram profissionais, se concentravam ao máximo em ingerir energia suficiente para ter fôlego e força no campo.

Depois de reafirmar a minha promessa para uma Mary ainda meio agitada fui à biblioteca devolver alguns livros locados. Sempre ficava feliz ao ir à biblioteca, era um mundo conhecido e que lhe dava segurança. Desde pequena adorava ler e ficava maravilhada ao receber todo mês um pequeno livro de seu pai e mesmo que o livreto fosse sobre jardinagem ou culinária lia-o com o mesmo interesse, o importante era estimular a cabeça, como dizia o seu pai.

Tinha uma _micro_ livraria em seu quarto, era uma parede lotada de livros e cada vez que voltava para casa sabia que encontraria novas aquisições, pois seu pai continuava a incrementar para que ela pudesse levá-los no retorno a escola. Todavia, a biblioteca de Hogwarts era imensa, paredes e mais paredes lotadas de pequenos cadernos de conhecimento e com isso ela delirava.

Parada de frente a bibliotecária Madame Pince enquanto ela dava baixa nos livros ora locados, Lily ficou um pouco chocada ao ver na segunda fileira de mesas um antigo amigo, agora não mais. Severus estava debruçado sobre um grosso livro de herbalogia, seus cabelos negros caiam quase tocando levemente o livro, seus olhos negros estava fixados na página e suas pernas debatiam-se debaixo da mesa como era de seu costume e apesar do dia estar levemente mais quente, ele estava com vestes grossas e negras. Estranho.

Ao que ele levantou o olhar para encará-la um corpo parou ao seu lado tampando a visão.

- Quando desci você não estava mais no salão, Lily.

Disse um Remus levemente corado, com os braços lotados de livros.

- Sei que o Sirius está com a minha gata, foi bom porque assim você não precisou mentir. – falei voltando a olhar para a bibliotecária.

- Eu não ia mentir pra você.

Eu o encarei descrente.

- O.k., talvez omitir. – Sorriu.

- Vocês dizem que as mulheres que são fofoqueiras e tals, mas são vocês que encobrem tudo o que o outro faz.

- Somos Marotos Lily, temos código de conduta.

- Que no meu ver é uma idiotice.

- Pelo que vejo você está nervosa. O que houve?

- Sirius, Potter. Quer mais alguma coisa?

- Ahh o baile... – disse dando um pequeno sorriso e balançando a cabeça.

- Você já sabia não é?

Ele acenou.

- Eu sou idiota mesmo.

- Não é não.

- Eu to cansada sabe, de tudo. Se não fosse o ultimo ano nem sei o que faria.

- Morreria de saudade do amigo aqui.

Sorri um pouco quando ele colocou a mão no peito sendo dramático.

- Remus moramos na mesma rua.

- Pois é. – disse levantando levemente a sobrancelha. – Vai ao treino hoje?

- Vou, mas só no final, estou sendo obrigada pela Mary.

- E o que vai fazer nesse ínterim, se me permite perguntar.

- Vou visitar o Todd.

- Hum. – disse pensativo. – Quer companhia?

- Ah ta, você iria mesmo?

- Não.

Ambos rimos da sinceridade da resposta.

Ainda gargalhávamos quando um homem de aproximadamente 23, 24 anos se aproximou de nós dois. Era bonito, tinha um cabelo curto em loiro escuro, olhos castanhos, alto e com músculos trabalhados que apareciam sobre a camisa.

O novo professor de história suspeitei.

- Olá, desculpe a intromissão, mas você deve ser a Monitora chefe Lily Evans.

- Sim. – respondi desconfiada.

- É claro, a descrição cai perfeitamente. Cabelos longos flamejantes, olhos verdes hipnotizantes e uma beleza renascentista.

Remus e Lily ficaram parados absorvendo o que ele acabará de dizer, porque sim, ele estava cantando-a na cara dura.

- Pois é em pessoa. Deseja algo?

- Sou o novo professor de História e gostaria de conversar algumas coisas com os monitores de todas as casas.

- Posso arranjar isto, mas não seria mais fácil se o senhor conversasse com a responsável pela Grifinória a professora Minerva?

- Seria, mas agora prefiro tratar desse assunto com você. Parece mais agradável.

Olhando para Remus e pedindo ajuda via olhar, se dirigiu ao professor.

- Como quiser, foi um prazer em conhecê-lo. – disse agarrando o transpasse da calça do maroto e o puxando para a saída.

- O prazer foi meu. Até mais.

Andaram um pouco a ponto de quase descer as escadas quando Remus abriu a boca.

- Me diz que ele não fez isso?

- Ele é louco Remus, ele não sabe as regras desse colégio?

- Se sabe, pareceu não se importar.

- Que loucura.

- Desculpa, mas o Prongs vai adorar isso, ele sempre quis pregar uma peça em algum professor...

Acotovelei seu estomago.

- Sem graça

* * *

.

A ala hospitalar ficava no corredor norte do primeiro andar do castelo. Era um local frio por conta do ar condicionado extremamente forte, cheio de fileiras e mais fileiras de camas para os adoentados. Não era um local bom de ir.

Adentrei ouvindo o eco dos sapatos ao tocarem o chão lustroso de mármore indo até a mesa principal, onde Madame Pomfrey encontrava-se rabiscando algo. Estava calma como sempre e seus cabelos loiros quase completamente brancos brilhavam devido à luminosidade do abajur.

- Desculpe Madame Pomfrey, mas Brian Todd está aqui?

Passando a mão pelo cabelo como se quisesse arrumá-los ou diminuir o _frizz_, ela falou com sua voz calma e passiva.

- Não minha querida, sofreu algumas fraturas e achei melhor ir ao Hospital para que fosse melhor avaliado. Você sabe não é fácil cair da escada e ainda mais nessas escadas tão escorregadias do terceiro andar.

Lily sentiu sua garganta ficar seca. Escada? Sei bem...

- Mas creio que hoje a noite ou amanhã de manhã já estará aqui e então a senhorita poderá visitá-lo.

- Obrigada.

- De nada minha querida, mas venha no horário de visitas.

Assenti com a cabeça, dando meia volta e engolindo o choro caminhei diretamente sem ao menos olhar para o lado em direção ao campo.

Como de costume estava cheio de garotas que davam gritinhos a cada lance, todas animadas querendo ser a próxima a sair com algum membro do time. Era patético.

Subi os degraus da arquibancada com desanimo, agarrando em meu casaco para tentar evitar o vento frio que passava no local. Mary estava bem no meio como sempre, aquele era o seu local cativo, aproximei e enfiei a cabeça entre minhas mãos deixando o meu cabelo encobrir o meu rosto e a minha tristeza.

- O que foi flor, não está bem? Está com cólica? Dor de cabeça profunda? Porque se for tenho uma aspirina super que vai fazer isso sumir em milésimos de segundos, certeza.

- Nada não. – disse com a cabeça ainda baixa.

- Chegou tarde, o treino já vai acabar em cerca de 5, 4, 3,...

Ficou ela contando e como para corroborar o apito tocou justamente quando disse zero.

- Agora que vem a melhor parte. – disse ela toda feliz, animo exalava em sua voz.

Levantei a cabeça, mas ainda continuei com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas queria ver o que era de tão extraordinário. Todos os garotos estavam andando de volta para a lateral do campo, perto da arquibancada; estavam todos suados e se confraternizando quando de repente alguns começaram a retirar as camisetas e a expor seus corpos talhados pelo treino.

Lily balançou a cabeça, rindo de sua amiga tarada.

- Fala sério Lily, é nesses momentos que eu penso em aceitar a proposta do Sirius. – falou indicando Sirius Black sem sua camisa, mostrando seu corpo criminoso. – Só de pensar em minhas unhas pintadas em néon passeando por esse tanquinho, ahhh

Lily ria abertamente das revelações da amiga.

- E bem, ele tem experiência, então seria uma maravilha, não é?

- Pode ser.

- Tem quer ser, não é? Senão ele não teria tirado a pureza de quase toda Hogwarts!

- Pureza? – ri mais ainda.

- Ah Lily não caçoa só porque você já não tem mais isso.

O sorriso morreu no rosto de Lily.

- Desculpa, foi mal. – disse Mary sabendo que tocou na ferida.

Mais eu mal a escutei, meus olhos foram tragados para o corpo de James. Ele estava de costas conversando com o zagueiro do time, as meias negras iam até metade da canela e o calção negro estava parcialmente colado em seu corpo dando uma pequena chance de ver suas coxas torneadas pelos treinos. Suas costas largas e nuas estavam suadas e dava para perceber a mínima porcentagem de gordura naquele corpo trabalhado. Mas algo chamou a atenção de Lily, algo que não estava ali antes e se pronunciava de forma gritante. Uma tatuagem negra se localizava um pouco abaixo do pescoço em formato de assas. Assas negras que batiam conforme ele movimentava os braços.

Lily ficou encarando aquele desenho por um tempo e, como se pressentisse ser observado James virou passando a mão pelo cabelo molhado. Pelo que pareceu ele ficou surpreso com a presença dela ali, já que era a primeira vez desde o inicio do ano letivo que ela comparecia. Ficou a encará-la por um tempo, como se a contemplasse até que foi arremessado para trás pela mesma garota água oxigenada do dia anterior.

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente, pegou a mochila e colocou sobre seu ombro. Iria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Mary estou indo. Compareci como você queria, agora, por favor, me deixe ir.

Mary olhou de James para Lily e acenou com a cabeça;

- Vai, te encontro mais tarde. Quero um pouco de chocolate emprestado.

Lily sorriu e começou a descer as escadas quando escutou um anunciamento que gelou sua espinha.

- Não, garotas. Não vai rolar. Eu irei ao baile com a ruivona ali. Isso mesmo, vou com a Evans. – dizia Sirius para o que parecia sua platéia particular de meninas

Lily observou Sirius acalmar suas fãs e achou que seria impossível ser mais cafajeste do que aquilo, mas relevou porque quem permitia aquilo eram as próprias garotas que imploravam por sua atenção. Então estavam quites.

Continuou a descer quando no ultimo degrau alguém a esperava. Alguém alto, bronzeado e com cabelos indomáveis.

- Largou o seu cachorrinho, foi? – disse ácida.

- A mandei pastar. – falou presunçoso cruzando os braços no peito. - Depois que vi como você estava me comendo com os olhos.

- Nos seus sonhos.

- É, mas foi real. Você tinha que ver o seu olhar, era de puro desejo, tesão até.

- Potter cai na real, não fantasia – disse descendo o ultimo degrau e caminhando na grama. – Você me dá nojo.

- Como é? – falou bravo. – Eu te dou nojo? Não foi o que eu ouvi naquele dia...

Lily parou de caminhar. Odiava isso. Odiava magoar as pessoas e principalmente se magoar junto. Mas, aprendeu não faz muito tempo que ações contrárias às vezes eram necessárias para um bem maior, e se sua vida fosse esse bem, ela o faria.

- Eu fingi. Ta satisfeito?

Ele ficou sem fala. Seu rosto endureceu e seus pulsos viraram bolas.

- Você não fingiu! – falou ele um pouco elevado, as veias de seu rosto estavam altas.

Virou parcialmente seu corpo e levantou seu dedo médio para ele. Estava sendo infantil e errada, mas por Deus ele tinha que se afastar dela.

Ele virou o rosto um pouco de lado como se estivesse processando a idéia de ela, Lily Evans, monitora chefe, estar lhe fazendo um gesto obsceno. Sorriu e correu atrás dela.

Ao movimentar da grande sombra de James atrás dela, Lily começou a correr em disparada em direção à casa do guardião de Hogwarts, Hagrid. Suas pernas depois de um tempo começaram a formigar estranhando a movimentação repentina, mas ela não podia parar, tinha que fugir dele. Corria pela grama sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto e por vezes arder, quando foi jogada violentamente no chão. Braços seguravam sua cintura e um corpo quente estava sobre todo o seu. Virando-a de forma brusca e pousando sobre seu corpo com posse.

James sorria.

- Alguém vai ver isso e você será expulso.

- Impossível Evans, como posso fazer algo se você sente nojo de mim, não é? – disse ele passando a mão pela coxa esquerda da ruiva e dando um tapinha de leve em sua nádega.

- Para com isso agora, eu não sua uma dessas prostitutas que você pega. Me larga! – disse se contorcendo embaixo dele.

- E verdade elas são melhores, elas gostam de estar comigo. – disse pegando-a pela mão, levantando-a e encostando-a na parede de pedra rústica da casa do guardião. Aquilo realmente machucou.

Seus lábios devoravam sua boca com fúria, com um ódio nunca visto. Suas mãos passeavam por seu corpo, por vezes brincando por debaixo de suas vestes.

Ela queria pará-lo mais era impossível com seus braços unidos e punhos segurados com força por uma mão que daria duas da dela. Sua boca selada por lábios famintos. Ele estava em todo lugar.

Lily se contorcia em um misto de ódio e calor crescente que subia por suas pernas quando ele beijava a sua pulsação no pescoço ou quando gemia em sua orelha ou quando mordia seu lábio ou até mesmo enquanto devorava seus lábios da forma como estava.

Ele falava coisas em seu ouvido bem baixinho quase a impossibilitando de entender, sua língua traçava uma linha de beijos e mordiscadas por seu pescoço descendo por sua clavícula e parando no primeiro botão de sua camisa.

- James, por favor. – disse ela em um mero sussurro.

Ele libertou as suas mãos e a abraçou com força, colando seus corpos e suspendendo-a do ar. O suor dele colando em sua pele e o gosto salgado ficou em sua boca.

Quando seus pés tocaram novamente o chão, James continuou seus beijos de onde havia parado. Ela poderia pará-lo, mas aquilo era tão gostoso. O jeito como ele a amava, como venerava seu corpo, como sabia onde tocar para deixá-la sem ar. Era delicioso demais e por mais que ela se revoltasse mais tarde seu controle e razão haviam escapado por um tempo, deixando-a apenas com as sensações.

Mas de uma coisa ela estava certa, não iria demonstrar, nada. Absolutamente _nada._

Sua boca desceu sobre os botões e suas mãos se posicionaram em seu quadril segurando com força seu _derrière, _abusado. Sua boca desceu alguns botões indo em direção ao seu seio esquerdo e mesmo abocanhando por cima do fino pano que era sua camiseta, Lily pode sentir um calor subir e tomar conta de suas vestes, fazendo-a fechar os olhos para curtir melhor o momento.

Ali, se demorou um pouco logo descendo e subindo levemente a barra de sua social branca, traçando um circulo em volta de seu umbigo com sua língua quente.

As coisas estavam definitivamente ficando difíceis enquanto Lily controlava seus nervos para que suas mãos ficassem bem ali, coladas na parede e não nos cabelos molhados do maroto.

Ele mordeu a sua cintura com força, machucando-a e voltou a subir, puxando seu pescoço com força e espalhando beijos por toda a região. Enlaçou uma de suas pernas em seu quadril e começou a friccionar fortemente contra o seu. Seus lábios estavam em sua clavícula mordiscando levemente a pele já avermelhada.

Ela já não agüentava mais, o calor estava insuportável e seu corpo inteiro doía para ter o dele mais e mais perto. Ele e somente ele, com aquele corpo suado, aquele gosto de rum de seus lábios, aquelas mãos poderosas e aqueles gemidos que inebriavam sua mente Ela não agüentava mais segurar o prazer que ele proporcionava friccionando daquele jeito o seu corpo, justamente ali, naquela parte e foi ai que um pequeno e baixo gemido escapou de seus lábios.

Assim que ouviu a pequena lamentação de desejo, James a soltou, dando um passo para trás e passando a língua pelos lábios ora inchados.

- Ora, ora você gosta. – disse se aproximando novamente. – Quer dizer que não sente tanto nojo, não é?

Lily que estava com os olhos fechados permaneceu daquela forma, respirando fundo a procura de ar para resfriar o seu corpo que estava em chamas.

- Você me deseja. – disse em seu ouvido - E sabe de uma coisa Evans, você será minha querendo ou não. Porque agora é guerra. Conte os dias.

Disse caminhando de volta ao castelo, deixando uma Lily sem ar e totalmente em combustão.

* * *

**Let's go!**

**Obs: Talvez o dia de publicação mude. Fiquem ligadas.**

**Reviews:**

**28Lily:**Obrigada pelo agrado. E verdadeiramente você deve agradecer a Taline, é ela que lê os capítulos e fala pra melhorar as cenas. Ela força até eu transpirar e vcs tbem.

**Alice Hills:** Eu deveria ser oftalmo não é, já que salvo os seus olhos. Mas, concordo com vc, há poucas fics boas no mercado brasileiro. Eu mesmo não leio nenhuma em português.

**Ninha Souma:** Vc ficou nervosa... I'm so so sorry!:)

**CaroldoubleS:** Vc é a garota que quando escreve review mais me anima. O que é isso? kkkkkk É uma injeção de euforia.

**Jane L Black:** Gostou do Remus? Sabe, eu não acho que ele era um santo...muito pelo contrário.

**danimossmannhotmailcom: **Seu nome é massa! Acho que vc é leitora nova...fico feliz que tenha mostrado seu rostinho!

**Tali:** Sem comentários. Eu sou tudo depois que durmo.

Obrigada tbém as garotas: **Liis, Jackeline Prongs e MaryImaginary.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

.

O vento frio passava por seu rosto e congelava as varias trilhas de lágrimas que preenchiam as suas bochechas. Sentada encolhida em um canto do lado de fora da casa do guardião da escola Lily abraçava seus joelhos e chorava em profusão tentando estancar a dor em seu peito.

Depois que James fora embora a deixando sozinha e em combustão, todo calor se esvaiu de seu corpo para logo em seguida emanar um frio áspero, e toda a pressão emocional que ela estava acumulando saiu em forma de choro. Chorou como criança como há muito tempo não havia, até sentir suas lágrimas secarem e apenas restar um leve ardor nos olhos e um vazio assustador.

Apoiou seu rosto em cima do joelho e ficou observando ao longe a floresta negra, seus olhos miravam, mas seus pensamentos estavam a mil imaginando maneiras de sair dessa situação. Estava tão atenta tentando arranjar um jeito, uma solução para acabar com o seu segredo, que mal viu a aproximação de Mary.

- Oi flor.

Timidamente e bem delicada, sentou ao seu lado colocando a rubra cabeça em seu colo e passando seus longos dedos por entre seus fios. Ficaram sentadas ali até o céu cinza se transformar em chumbo e Mary juntar toda a coragem que tinha para fazer a pergunta que a martelava há tanto tempo.

- Por que você não acaba com tudo isso e fica logo com ele?

- Não dá Mary, não posso! – soou a voz que mais parecia um sussurro devido aos soluços.

- Eu sei que ele parece todo encrenqueiro, metido a machão, mas todo mundo sabe que no fundo ele te quer e muito...

- Sei...

- Não debocha, esse é o meu trabalho!- resmungou rindo – Mas, verdade. Dá pra ver nos olhos dele que ele sofre.

- Aham, sofre com a miss oxigenada fazendo um boquete ontem à noite. Eu os peguei durante a ronda.

- O quê? – Mary gritou quase de forma aguda perto de meus ouvidos - Porque você não me contou esse babado fortíssimo? O peróxido de hidrogênio pagando boquete? Mas até o semestre passado ela não era a virgem da Corvinal?A imagem da pureza e um membro importantíssimo do clube do celibato?

- Ser virgem não quer dizer que ela não saiba fazer outras coisas. – levantei-me colocando meu cabelo de lado e olhando para uma Mary boquiaberta.

- Tipo usar a boca? Esse mundo está perdido sabia?

- Isso eu sei faz tempo! – ri um pouco.

- Estranho – disse batendo o dedo indicador no lábio em seu costume antiguíssimo – Talvez ela quisesse alguma coisa, talvez fosse só negócios.

- Foi isso que ele me disse hoje cedo, que fora somente negócios. Mas, dificilmente uma pessoa que gosta da outra negocia dessa forma.

- Você soou tão ciumenta e possessiva Lils. Nunca fale assim perto de ninguém além de mim, viu. Vão te pegar na hora.

Revirei os olhos.

- Sério, quando você vai me contar a verdade. O verdadeiro motivo de você fugir dele desse jeito. Porque pelo o que eu sabia Lils, vocês estavam tão próximos no final do semestre passado que eu nunca em toda minha tediosa vida tinha visto um James tão alegre e puritano, que parecia um passarinho cantarolando por toda a escola. Mas de alguma forma Lil sei que você quebrou o coração dele e também sei que você fez isso involuntariamente. Só quero que me diga o por quê?

Sua garganta secou novamente, Mary era mais perceptiva do que ela pensara, mas teria que continuar a omitir a verdade de sua amiga. Segredos são segredos e se compartilhados perdem seu valor.

- Desculpa amiga. – disse baixo não a olhando nos olhos.

- Você está insistindo no erro Lils, quando você vai descobrir que compartilhar uma dor diminui seu poder sobre nós e talvez nós duas possamos encontrar uma solução para isso.

Lily digeriu lentamente as palavras; elas eram verdadeiras.

- Nossa! Desde quando você virou conselheira romântica?

- Sabe como é né? Andei comprando uns livros de auto-ajuda, bebericando pensamentos de filósofos... Resumindo, sou quase uma terabruxa que tenta trazer o seu amor em três dias.

Pela primeira vez Lily gargalhou com vontade esquecendo a dor latente.

- Só que no seu caso, eu consigo em meia hora.

- Jura? – a ruiva duvidou brincando.

- Certeza. Foi ele que me pediu pra vir aqui. Estava eu lindona saindo da super quadra de esportes quando o vi encostado na mureta de pedra, ele estava olhando para cá e ao me ver pediu que eu viesse aqui cuidar de você.

- Não.

- Foi tão romântico – disse Mary juntando as mãos e piscando os olhos graciosamente por vezes seguidas.

- Ele ficou me observando...

- Yep.

- Sabe aquele olhar de cachorro em vitrine de pet shop. Era desse tipo. Apesar de que se ele fosse um cachorro não seria desses pequenos, acho que daria mais para um dálmata... Dálmata? James Potter de dálmata seria tão _no sexy_...

Começou ela a tagarelar ao que eu já não mais escutava o conteúdo da conversa há um bom tempo, parei na idéia de James estar me observando. Ele gostava disso, e eu sabia. E sem querer me veio à mente uma lembrança dolorosamente linda.

.

.

_- Assim eu não consigo dormir... – reclamei colocando o travesseiro sobre o meu rosto. – Sabia que algumas pessoas não gostam de ser observadas ainda mais quando tentam dormir._

_- E quem disse que eu quero que você durma? – falou enquanto tentava mordiscar a minha cintura._

_Me contorci tentando desviar de sua investida, estava com sono. Muito sono._

_- Parece que você não dormiu muito._

_- Cínico. – falei, mas o som saiu abafado pelo travesseiro._

_- Ah Lils me deixa dar só umas mordidinhas vai? – disse com sua voz rouca. Excitada. – Sua pele é tão gostosa que me enche de vontade._

_- Vá sonhando Potter! – ri quando ele pegou as minhas pernas e as enlaçou em seu torço._

_- Por que diabos você insiste em ficar de calcinha, hein? Oh maldito pedaço de pano! – reclamou segurando as laterais de algodão._

_- Isso é uma barreira para pessoas como você, ou seja, t-a-r-a-d-a-s. – falei sentindo seu corpo encostar-se ao meu. Sua pele quente era tão gostosa quando colada a minha, o cheiro de seu perfume misturado com suor estava impregnando os meus sentidos enquanto minhas unhas arranhavam levemente suas costas. _

_Ele começa a dedilhar seus dedos por toda a lateral de seu corpo provocando arrepios profundos em sua espinha. Ela treme. Ele ri no pé de seu ouvido, fazendo com que a ponta úmida e flamejante de sua língua espalhasse por toda a região de seu pescoço ondas de prazer. Lentamente levanta as pernas e as cruza em sua cintura, aproximando mais o calor e aumentando o desejo por fricção que ela involuntariamente começa._

_- Não, nada disso moçinha. Você queria dormir não era? – disse bem baixo dando um ultimo beijo em sua clavícula e começando a se levantar._

_Por impulso ela o agarra apertando seu bumbum contra ela._

_- Porque estava me observando se não quer nada?_

_- Gosto do que vejo._

_- Gosta?_

_Seu olhar encontra o meu e minha garganta fica seca. É um olhar tão profundo e tão sincero que palavras são meramente figurativas._

_- Gosto. – ele diz com seus lábios quentes, molhados e tentadores a milímetros dos meus. – Gosto de tudo em você, que chega até a doer. Você me machuca Evans._

_Coloco minha mão em seu rosto, fazendo um carinho em sua bochecha. Ele beija o meu dedo, meus lábios e arranca um pedaço de mim ali mesmo._

_- Eu amo você, Lily. A auto critica, a nervosa, a defensora, a garota que brilha mais que a lua quando sorri ou quando ganha um livro novo, que fica um tesão nervosa – ele sorri tímido - Amo suas sardas e adoro contá-las com a minha língua, o seu cabelo, seus olhos e até o seu medo de me amar._

_Tento digerir todas aquelas palavras. Fico muda apenas olhando-o, sei que meus olhos estão brilhando e luto para que as lágrimas permaneçam ali._

_Ele me abraça e gira seu corpo para que me deite sobre ele. Beija a minha cabeça e começa a enrolar o dedo em meus cabelos._

_-Agora durma, antes que o bicho papão venha lhe pegar._

_Sorriu com a dose de doçura em sua voz._

_- E esse bicho poderoso seria você?_

_Ele apenas ri e começa a assoviar uma canção. A canção._

_- James eu..._

_- Shiiii relaxa Lils, eu amo o jeito como você me ama._

_E com o bater de seu coração durmo, sentindo o causticar do meu medo dentro do meu peito._

_._

_._

- Hey. Hello. Tem alguém ai? Lily Evans para Terra? Oi?

Acordei-me do meu estupor com as mãos de Mary passando sobre meus olhos.

- O sonho tava bom né?

- Ah Mary - sorri sem graça – Estava sonhando acordada.

- Deu pra perceber. Mas vem cá, que tal sairmos deste local totalmente sem graça e adentrarmos o seu quarto lindo e maravilhoso e enquanto você toma um banho para retirar esse seu baixo astral e todas as energias negativas, eu como aqueles maravilhosos chocolates com recheio de avelã que eu sei que você guarda na gaveta da sua cômoda. – disse piscando alegre.

- Come é? – disse levantando-me. – Mas você não acabara de iniciar a dieta das frutas?

- Hey chocolate é fruta!

- Mary, por favor! – falei enquanto caminhávamos de volta ao castelo. O caminho estava limpo, ninguém gostava do sereno da noite.

- Ué, chocolate vem do cacau que é fruta e esse exemplar ainda vem com avelã, ou seja, fruta + fruta.

- Você está se enganando.

- Assim como você minha querida. Você perde o sexo selvagem e eu uma viagem super sexy para Ibiza com um micro biquíni e a possibilidade de me atracar com um moreno gostosão.

- Você ainda tem o Sirius.

- Você ainda tem o Potter.

- Vaca.

- Aceito com carinho, mas o chocolate é meu dá mesma forma querida Lils.

* * *

.

Acordei de manhã com a seqüência estrondosa de apitos do despertador. Desliguei rapidamente para me ver livre do barulho ensurdecedor e me aconcheguei ainda mais nos lençóis fechando os olhos e tentando em vão voltar ao sonho. Mas, se até os sonhos acabam assim tão rápido e não voltam o que eu diria dos reais. Sendo assim, juntei todas as forças para colocar minhas pernas para fora da cama e ir ao banheiro, ver se ali eu acordaria. O que fez efeito, pois o piso frio me fez trepidar um pouco enquanto largava a blusa que vestia no chão e abria o chuveiro no morno deixando extravasar um pouco para que aquecesse mais o local e eu não congelasse em pleno outono. A água morna deslizava pela pele e relaxava a tensão além de acordá-la, foi sentindo o escorrer da água por seu corpo que Lily percebeu uma grande equimose em sua cintura. Era de um roxo fosco.

Fora a mordida de James. E mais uma vez o ódio subia por aquele costume tão cavernoso. Ogro.

Após o banho e já trocada com o uniforme oficial, arrumara a mochila com todos os livros necessários e sentou na penteadeira. Nunca fora de ficar horas e horas se arrumando ou passando quilos de maquiagem para ir a uma simples aula; sim gostava e muito do resultado de uma boa maquiagem, mas a utilizava de verdade apenas em festas e ocasiões que realmente fosse necessário. Passou o filtro solar, duas camadas de rimel, um bom gloss de tutti frutti e _voilá _estava pronta, agora tinha que descer ao inferno que era o salão principal.

Sete horas da manhã era considerado o horário mais caótico de toda a escola; milhares de jovens famélicos desciam nada harmoniosamente às escadas ou os elevadores à procura de proteína e carboidrato pela manhã. Encontrar alguém e socializar normalmente era quase impossível principalmente quando no dia seguinte haveria excursão para a cidade mais próxima onde ficava situado Hogwarts, a pequena cidade de Hogsmeade.

Possuidora de alguns pubs e varias lojas, as excursões à cidade se tornavam assunto extraordinário ainda mais quando era uma visita especial na qual tanto as garotas quanto os garotos procurariam por vestimentas para o grande baile de mascaras do Holloween ou como chamavam: a festa do ano. Nesta em especial, a ordem de convites era dada aos garotos, então a busca por garotos de reputação e boa hierarquia era de extrema urgência para as mais abastadas socialmente ou para aquelas que queriam ter a todo custo o titulo de populares. Ir bem acompanhada significava um _up_ social imenso e aquilo era sim o sonho de mais de ¾ da população feminina da escola. E se por acaso você fosse com algum capitão de time, ou o melhor ator da trupe de teatro ou por acaso um Maroto. Pronto. A sua fama estava pronta.

E bem, Lily era a mais famosa garota do colégio naquela pródiga sexta-feira porque por um mirabolante incidente ela iria com o cavaleiro negro da escola: sir Sirius Black. E talvez fosse por isso que durante todo o café da manhã todas as garotas com idade superior a catorze anos olhavam furiosamente para a ruiva, coisa que ela pouco se importou quando em um começo de manhã tão monótono você encontra com quem você menos esperaria.

- Você realmente decaiu muito. Agora está transando com Sirus Black? – soou a voz caustica.

Sentada no primeiro banco de madeira do corredor onde aconteceria a primeira aula e a esperar por uma Mary totalmente atrasada, Lily escutara a piada de mais mau gosto do ano.

- Quem é você para questionar algo?

- Verdade. Quem sou eu, não é? Só costumava ser o seu melhor amigo, só isso. – disse o garoto de cabelos negros virado para janela defronte a ela.

- Costumava. Isso é passado.

- Sim. Porque naquela época você repugnava as mesmas pessoas que eu. Mas agora parece que se transformou no novo brinquedinho deles. Agora você dá para todos ou ainda escolhe?

Lily riu aquilo chegava a ser sádico.

- Bem, para o seu informe se dou ou não é problema meu, mas para que não morra de curiosidade não, não estou transando com ninguém. Todavia vou ao baile com o Sirius não é? E ele é um gato.

Despejou todo o sarcasmo ali, naquela resposta. Sabia que ele estava se corroendo por dentro de tantos ciúmes e o odiava por ter se transformado no monstro que estava a sua frente.

Ele não esboçou nenhuma expressão de ódio ou de emoção. Era tão frio que a chocava.

- Você me odeia, não é?

- Devo responder por ordem cronológica ou alfabética?

- Acho que isso já serve.

- O Severus que eu conhecia nunca me perguntaria um absurdo desses. Nunca.

Ele permaneceu calado ao que chegava mais alunos.

- Você se transformou em um monstro! Para a pessoa que se dizia sofrer _bullying_ você está ótimo fazendo o mesmo. Você se sente poderoso quando machuca as pessoas? Te faz se sentir mais aceito?

- E você e sua nova turma? Já se sente aceita na alta hierarquia da sociedade por estar andando com Marotos ou por ser Monitora Chefe?

- Eu não preciso disso. – disse indignada.

- Bom mesmo, porque acho que Brione Potter não gosta de garotas provenientes de famílias que laboram braçalmente.

Lily ficou estática, só observando a crueldade e o veneno que vinha com cada palavra.

- Você não pode negar não é? – sorriu – Foi isso não foi? A cobra da Brione Potter te pegou...

- É melhor você tomar cuidado com que fala e principalmente aqui.

- Não tenho medo. Não sou mais aquele fraco de antigamente.

Aliviada por ver Mary correndo pelo corredor, Lily soltou a última frase.

- Pode fingir não ser por fora, mas é o mesmo fraco de antigamente por dentro. Essa sua encenação é só uma máscara. Sei que você sofre, mas faz muito tempo que você se perdeu. E nada que você diga pode me afetar porque você agora é um nada.

Falando isso, pegou sua bolsa e adentrou a sala agora aberta. Aquilo que era um bom começo de dia.

.

.

Sentou na primeira mesa dupla da terceira fileira, gostava de sentar ali porque além de se ver livre de olhares ou fofoca, prestava única e exclusivamente atenção na aula e quando estivesse cansada poderia facilmente observar o balançar das arvores através da janela. Mary como sempre odiava o posicionamento; para ela a diversão estava em sentar no fundo podendo assim visualizar todos os contornos dos corpos masculinos (somente os atletas), observar os olhares, as trocas de bilhetes, escutar as melhores fofocas... Mas mesmo assim, sentava ao lado de Lily fielmente todos os dias.

Assim, Mary com seus quase um metro e oitenta aterrizou ao seu lado com as bochechar coradas em um tom de pink fortíssimo e um pouco de suor na raiz do cabelo.

- Juro! Achei que não chegaria aqui. – falou ainda arfando.

- Por que você se atrasou tanto?

- Bem, não gostaria de falar sobre o assunto. – disse mexendo em sua mochila, disfarçando.

Um sorriso sapeca surgiu em meu rosto e de leve dei um beliscão em sua barriga.

- Você estava se agarrando com alguém?

- Que nada! Não tive essa sorte nessa semana ainda, mas meu caso é meio constrangedor.

Revirei os olhos.

- Desembucha logo, já que não vai conseguir guardar por muito tempo mesmo.

- Tudo bem. – disse desenrolando a embalagem de um pirulito de melancia – Os chocolates não caíram muito bem em meu estomago ontem.

- Claro né, eu te disse que comer três ou quatro é razoável, mas você comeu a caixa inteira.

- Primeiro: estavam gostosos, segundo: fez um bem enorme para o meu estomago, terceiro: me fez sentir como uma rainha e quarto: acho que assim eu não engordei e não passei vontade.

- Mary você alguma vez em sua vida estudou a digestão? Porque essas suas idéias são completamente sem futuro.

- Sem futuro é esse deus grego que acabou de chegar à sala. – falou ela babando enquanto o novo professor caminhava. – Ah não, é essa gostosura que vai me dar aula de história? _Arritmia feelings forever_! – falou cruzando os dedos ao que eu gargalhava.

- Bem alunos, meu nome é Mark Lobter e sou seu novo professor de historia – disse posicionado no centro do púlpito e colocando ambas as mãos na cintura evidenciando assim os músculos embaixo de sua camisa social lilás. Juro que ouvi um suspiro coletivo de todas as garotas da sala, inclusive de Mary.

- Observei a grade de estudos que fora passado a vocês e resolvi que irei fazer algumas modificações. Modificações essas já autorizadas pelo diretor. Meu método de ensino é diferenciado e em cada começo de ciclo de aulas irei sortear os parceiros de cada um.

O som de reprovação tomou conta da sala e eu olhei para Mary em desespero. Por favor, que nenhuma biscate fã de marotos sente ao meu lado.

- O sorteio será misto, ou seja, com todas as casas para que não haja questão de preconceito e ainda por cima vocês poderão conhecer novas pessoas, não é?

O professor idiota sorriu porque sim, eu já estava odiando o marombado.

- Eu não quero conhecer ninguém da Sonserina. – resmungou Mary ao meu lado.

- Muito menos eu. – respondi pensando na tragédia que seria se pegasse meu objeto de discussão minutos atrás.

- Então vamos começar – disse batendo as mãos e pegando uma bolsa de couro cru – Bem aqui estão os sobrenomes de todos os alunos inscritos em Historia. Então, começamos agora a escolha das duplas, a cada par formado peço que se sentem juntos e podem dialogar entre si para tentar brevemente descobrir afinidades.

- Smith. Mitchell. – disse chamando a infeliz primeira dupla e escrevendo seus nomes no pequeno quadro negro.

- Qual a probabilidade de nós duas ficarmos juntas? – perguntou Mary em um sussurro.

- Mínima. Micro. Diria quase impossível. – disse deitando minha cabeça no tampo da mesa e fechando os olhos. O sorteio ia durar séculos e eu não estava tão animada assim para dar ibope ao professor marombado.

- Sabe, já estou com pensamentos maliciosos sobre este professor. Você reparou como a calça dele é justa?

- Mary, esse cara possivelmente vai me fazer passar as duas piores horas da minha vida sentada ao lado de alguém medíocre e você quer que eu veja o tamanho das calças dele?

- Mas ai que ta o lance, nessas duas horas em vez de você dar importância à pessoa medíocre ao seu lado, dê ao gostosão em sua frente. Posso jurar que ele deve fazer umas três horas de academia por dia. Imagina esse corpo suado perto do meu... Aiiii ovulei!

Eu sorri. Sabia perfeitamente o poder de um corpo suado.

Meus olhos ficaram fechados por um tempo até que infelizmente Mary fora escolhida e saira do meu lado. Ela teve sorte, ficara com Diggory um ex namorado meu da época dos meus quinze anos e se algo acontecesse ali, ela teria minhas bênçãos infinitas, pois eu o adorava.

Meu nome parecia estar perdido, pois demorou quase vinte minutos para ser chamado e quando fora, rezei para que não fosse. Ele veio acompanhado de um Potter. E eu escutei ainda aterrorizada, gargalhadas que sabia estar vindo de Sirius, Remus e cia. Fechei meus olhos novamente e esperei a chegada do meu companheiro de terror.

Senti sua presença quando sentou ao meu lado; seu perfume invadio minhas narinas e achei covardia alguém cheirar tão bem. Estava com os olhos fechados, mas tinha certeza que ele estava ali me observando. Abri os olhos e o encontrei na mesma posição que eu; a pele bronzeada de seu braço era o travesseiro de sua cabeça, seus óculos estavam meio tortos, mas ele parecia não se importar com isso.

- Você tem sorte. – disse sem querer.

- Verdade.

Fiquei calada por um tempo, ao que ele somente me observava. Aquilo me irritou profundamente depois de algum tempo.

- Você não cansa? – disse voltando a sentar ereta já que todos os nomes já tinham sido escolhidos.

- Gosto de suas sardas.

Não o observei depois do comentário maldoso, já que fora ele que no primeiro ano me apelidara de sardenta.

- Não brinca?- Falei em deboche depois de algum tempo.

- Não estou, falo a verdade e sei que você sabe.

- Olha, sei que teremos que trabalhar juntos, mas pelo menos durante essas duas horas pare de dar indiretas e fazer piadinhas maldosas.

- Ah Evans, você deveria se acostumar com a minha doce presença, já que você vai ser minha em apenas poucos dias.

- Até que fim essa sua cara romântica saiu, às vezes me deixa enjoada.

- Ah, mas você não vai enjoar da minha pessoa, não quando você estiver embaixo de mim nua e completamente suada pedindo por misericórdia.

Um sorriso seco saiu de meus lábios ao pensar como uma pessoa podia ser tão convencida, mas apesar disso um pensamento pervertido involuntário surgiu em minha mente com a descrição da cena.

- Sonhar faz bem.

- Tanto nos sonhos como na realidade eu sou bom. Sou o melhor em tudo que faço e a minha especialidade é _fuder_ a mente de qualquer garota de tanto prazer. Mas isso não é novidade, não é?

- Escroto.

- Gostosa - disse ele, com seu rosto a poucos milímetros dos meus.

Virei o rosto e comecei a tentar prestar atenção na aula, lutando ao máximo para não olhá-lo de soslaio enquanto ele me olhava daquela forma criminosa, com seu corpo largado sobre a cadeira, uma perna dobrada sobre a outra, os punhos da camisa branca dobrados até o cotovelo e suas grandes mãos postas sobre as laterais da mesa. Ele era a descrição do meu sonho de consumo.

A matéria começou e como uma futura arquiteta, minha mente ficou ocupada enquanto Mark falava sobre a construção e a forma do esgoto dos templos em Alexandria. James pareceu perceber meu interesse e me deixou em paz, apenas desenhava em seu caderno. Seus desenhos eram lindos, bem feitos com traços perfeitos de rostos ou coisas inanimadas; diferente de mim que desenhada paisagens e curtia arte gótica James era mais amplo e desenhava perfeitamente coisas mais difíceis e complexas como as mãos que agora estavam sendo sombreadas em seu caderno.

Depois de quase o que parecia uma hora a aula acabara, ainda rabiscava pequenas notas em meu caderno quando uma folha surgiu em minha mesa tapando a visão de meu caderno enquanto o meu companheiro de mesa saia apressado. Nela duas mãos se auto desenhavam com um sombreado perfeito, bem abaixo em letras minúsculas uma frase estava escrita no punho de uma das mãos: _Je suis jalouse de toi_

E foi com aquela frase em mente que fui ao encontro do professor Mark quando este me chamou para conversar, mas mesmo estando inebriada pelo desenho, não deixei de ver Mary demonstrando todo o seu "conteúdo" da área dos seios através de três botões desabotoados para o debruçado professor. E mesmo assim ri, aquilo daria pano para manga.

* * *

.

Olá pessoa! Hoje como estou muito feliz tenho dois ps.

PS: Quem sentiu falta de cenas mais fortes não se desesperem, a fic terá mais no próximo capítulo. Estou explicando isso porque não quero cometer o mesmo erro que fiz em OMFG, o de ter obrigação de todos os capitulos fazer a mesma coisa e assim bloquear a inspiração e a escrita. Quem já leu o cap. de hoje percebeu que é a continuação do cap. anteriormente postado então essa pausa era necessária.

Ps: Estou tendo problemas com o ff. Sexta 25 tentei postar, mas não foi possível; só deu erro. Então se caso ocorrer novamente colocarei um aviso no profile.

Se algum leitor tbem for escritor e estiver tendo o mesmo problema me mande um Pm e lhe informo como solucionar. Beijocas

_Je suis jalouse de toi: sinto ciúmes de você._

.

**- Fora somente impressão minha ou quando o cap. é mais hot chove reviews? Beijocas, vocês alegram o meu dia e me fazem escrever mais, melhor e com ânimo a mil.**

Reviews:

**Kris **- Verdade dita: não se atualizam mais fics. Concordo plenamente com você! Acho que você entendeu o James só um pouquinho hoje, pois quando a gente gosta muito de uma pessoa agimos um pouco abobalhados e por muitas vezes errados. Sirius sempre será gostoso e Remus, bem, essa é a minha visão dele.

**Cherry:** Bem vinda Cherry, e sim, não consigo escrever coisas calmas. Gosto de uma boa pegação.

**Dessa Potter: **Espero que você tenha entendido plenamente o significado da ação do James de ensinar o alfabeto e principalmente o local onde. Me passa o seu msn por PM, adorarei conversar com você.

**Grace Black:** Obrigada pelo elogio. E saiba, adorei o seu avatar.

**Kah Reche**: Mais um apaixonada pelo Sirius. Junte-se ao clube. Próximo capitulo colocarei ele em sua homenagem.

**Kris:** Novamente. Sim, eu entendi a sua teoria sobre garotos como o James. Não se preocupe.

**Jane L. Black:** Eu sei, dá um calor né. Esses Marotos (exceto Peter) são deliciosos.

**28Lily:** Hoje eu injetei fofura. Próximo capítulo será para suar.

**Alice Hills:** Ainda bem que você me mandou e obrigada. São curtos pq eu não possuo o dom de escrever longos capítulos e se fosse por acaso escrevê-los não postaria a cada uma semana. Fresca. Bjocas loiras.

**MaryImaginary:** Resistência é o nome chave da fic. Preste atenção nisso.

**Caroldoubles:** Jura que vc achou que ia rolar sexo selvagem? hahahahhaha Vou pensar nisso.

**NanaAbbey:** Obrigada. E eu amei que vc me alegrou com o seu review. Ahhh adorei o seu Pm, acho que vc não vai ter uma frase como aquela para rir hoje, mas irei pensar em futuras.

**Juustme:** Que tal vc relaxar um pouco, hein? Me pareceu tão nervosa em ver erros na fic...Bem, eu não sou uma Pasquale, não sei a nova ortografia, mas acho que deu pra entender... Tenho sim uma beta, mas adorei o seu comentário e vou fazer o possível para melhorar. Beijos

**Regina Wassaly:** Que bom! Leitora nova! Todd irá aparecer não se preocupe e o James, bem, ele colocará fogo literalmente nos próximos cap. Beijos

**Dani Mossmann: **Deu medo quando falou: criando opinião... Ahh mais vc é leitora velha...que bom que mostrou esse seu lindo sobrenome.. Fico feliz com comentários.

Beijocas para: **Sullen Weasley Potter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**.**

**.**

- Desculpe.

O som da minha voz ecoou pela sala vazia em alto e bom som e nesse momento temi que o flerte que estava rolando acabasse.

- Não há porque se desculpar. Eu e a senhorita... Mary já terminamos nosso assunto. - Disse o professor visivelmente embaraçado por seus olhos estarem involuntariamente vislumbrando o decote que a loira lhe oferecia

Mary estava sorrindo; o famoso sorriso "venha aqui meu garoto" que ela tanto se orgulhava por ser infalível. Seus lábios brilhavam pelo excesso de _gloss_ e a caneta brincava por vezes em leves batidas em seus dentes ou colo, espalhando o brilho gosmento pelo seu corpo.

Os olhos castanhos de Mark piscavam e suas mãos estavam seguramente em seu bolso em retração. Ele tinha um sorriso travesso daqueles que fazem surgir covinhas em sua bochecha.

- Bem qualquer duvida adjacente você pode vir falar comigo a qualquer momento, até mesmo em meu escritório. Sou um professor muito aberto e comunicativo com meus alunos.

Os olhos de Mary cintilaram todos os tons de azuis possíveis que continham em sua íris; ela mordeu o lábio inferior levemente. Sei muito bem o que ela entendeu com um professor aberto e comunicativo e, garanto que não foi nada de bom.

Se virando para mim e dando alguns passos em direção a sua mesa no púlpito, Mark deu um aceno com a cabeça levemente inclinando-a para o lado e assim pedindo para que Lily o acompanhasse. Assim ela fez, sorrindo ao ver Mary piscar pervertidamente contando vitória ao sair da sala.

- Então... o que você queria saber? – perguntou, querendo ser o mais breve possível.

- Queria saber se você já marcou a reunião com os monitores? – disse encostando levianamente na mesa, seus ombros estavam rígidos e suas largas mãos seguravam com força a borda da mesa de carvalho mostrando suas veias grossas nas costas das mãos.

- Sim, está marcado para segunda feira.

- Tão longe?

- Haverá visita a Hogsmeade amanhã, então todos estarão ocupados.

Ele sorriu com a noticia.

- E você irá acompanhada?

A ruiva riu, constrangida pela pergunta.

- Isso importa?

- Talvez, mas você não respondeu a pergunta?

Lily olhou para os lados em descrença total sobre aquelas palavras.

- Creio que isso não é de seu interesse, professor – disse seca, cortando a conversa de forma ríspida.

- E se for?

- Penso que a resposta não acrescentará nada em sua vida.

- Você pode estar deduzindo errado. – disse ele soltando as mãos da mesa e colocando-as nos bolsos da calça, seu sorriso continuava ali; o que fazia Lily se sentir enjoada, como se óleo fresco escorresse por sua garganta. – Mas creio que vou ter que adivinhar.

- Você parece inteligente. – disse enfrentando-o.

- Sabia que você era exatamente o tipo de garota pelo qual eu corria atrás na época escolar: orgulhosa, prepotente e infinitamente bonita.

- Devo aceitar isso como um elogio?

O gosto amargo em sua boca aumentara e o bolor subia por sua garganta. E ela que achava que não havia pessoas mais pretensiosas que boa parte dos marotos.

- Entenda como quiser – disse orgulhoso, visualizando-a dos pés a cabeça. – Mas parece que já tenho resposta para a minha pergunta.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha rubra, desafiando.

- Creio que o rapaz que está a lhe esperar encostado na porta seja o felizardo.

Por relance Lily observou o arco de madeira e viu a cabeleira negra e os olhos cinza do belo garoto; ele parecia um pouco entediado, mas Lily sabia que escutava absolutamente tudo, aqueles ouvidos eram amplificadores. Sendo assim, ela apenas sorriu da forma mais inocente possível e forçou seu cérebro a dar uma resposta que terminaria com essa tortura.

- Algo mais?

- Por enquanto não.

- Ótimo. Segunda feira às duas da tarde, sala da monitoria. Caso não saiba onde se localiza verifique nos mapas fixados a cada andar ou se preferir acompanhe a professora Minerva que irá ao encontro.

- Perfeita como sempre, senhorita Evans. – disse sorrindo ao final, seu olhar era de um predador sem nenhum pudor. Nenhum.

Lily colocou sua bolsa sobre o ombro esquerdo e começou a andar pelo corredor entre as cadeiras e mesas duplas, neste ponto a sala exalava putrefação. Mal andara meio metro e o corpo masculino encostará ao dela, lábios em seu ouvido e uma voz seca e venenosa cuspia coisas.

- Espero que ele consiga apagar seu fogo porque se não, eu posso ser o seu corpo de bombeiro.

Lily nem ao menos se virou, apenas continuou a andar, só no final do corredor disse.

- Declino, caso ele não consiga, o que acho muitíssimo difícil sei eu mesmo fazer. Não preciso de um obtuso como você.

Os últimos passos foram os mais rápidos que ela pode, não queria escutar nenhuma retaliação, mas a primeira coisa que fez ao avistar Sirius foi abraçá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã.

Sirius Black cheirava absolutamente bem, até demais se fosse sincera, ficara ali exalando seu perfume por um tempo até o seu coração desacelerar e ela conseguir colocar as idéias em ordem. Mas, quando levantou os olhos para vê-lo, gelou só de fazê-lo, ele estava encarando o professor de forma diabólica, sem piscar. E no momento seguinte um frio gélido perpassou sua espinha. Aquilo definitivamente não era bom.

- Querida Lily arranjou mais um fã ao que parece.

Sua voz era como mel, escorria lentamente; era uma bela comparação aos seus atos futuros que seriam completamente letárgicos. Sirius era previsível.

- Sirius.

- Remus já havia me contado sobre isso, mas confesso que fiquei surpreso com a capacidade desse aliciador de menores.

- Se acalma, por favor.

- Eu estou completamente calmo, querida Lily. Sou a perfeita face da calma.

Não, não era. Se a Deusa da guerra Atenas tivesse uma face masculina essa seria a de Sirius nesse momento: um rosto com o maxilar apertado, lábios fechados em um traço e olhos frios como geleiras. Era uma beleza aterrorizadora.

Peguei-o pelo braço e o arrastei pelo corredor. Fora difícil porque ele era alto, muito mais alto que eu e não estava andando por vontade própria.

- O que ele falou em seu ouvido? – questionou ele passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Prefiro não lembrar. – disse freando aquela estória, se falasse algo às coisas poderiam ser piores.

- Você pode tentar bancar a inteligente, mas eu escutei a resposta. E com isso posso fazer as suposições que quiser, e elas podem ser bem surrealistas.

Parei de andar de súbito e o encarei. Com Sirius as palavras eram ditas, mas ele se importava mais com o que os olhos falavam.

- Você não pode ao menos tentar esquecer isso?

Ele acenou negativamente.

- O que você vai fazer?

- O que _nós_ vamos fazer você está perguntando, não é?

- É o último ano Sirius, vocês não querem ser expulsos por fazer algo contra um professor.

Ele me pegou pelo braço e me encostou na parede fazendo com que varias pessoas olhassem, inclusive seus companheiros que estavam largados de frente a sala da próxima aula.

Encostou-se um pouco mais para que pudesse falar bem baixo, quase colando seu rosto ao meu.

- Primeiro: a minha maldita família doa milhões todos os anos para essa escola, idem a de James, segundo: somos profissionais e pensamos em tudo, e terceiro: ninguém, mas ninguém na face da terra vai tirar essa idéia da minha cabeça.

Joguei a mochila no chão nervosa exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que ele me abraçava e encostava seus lábios na minha orelha.

- Eu gosto muito de você Lily, posso não demonstrar, mas você é uma das mulheres que tenho mais respeito, por ser do jeito que é: integra e de bom coração e principalmente por ser a garota que fez um Maroto cair. Tem que ter muita coragem para isso – disse rindo - Não vou permitir que façam mal a você, é uma honra Marota e você logo será minha cunhada, então...

- Entendo, mas... - disse mal pensando no final da frase.

- Não se preocupe, vai criar rugas se o fizer e já basta suas sardas não é? – disse piscando.

- Você é insuportável.

- Insuportavelmente gostoso? Isso eu já sabia minha cara – falou colocando seu cabelo de ébano atrás da orelha – Agora, eu sinto quase pena do Prongs, você é baixinha hein Evans.

- Não é porque você é um poste que eu sou a baixinha aqui?

- Coitado, deve se curvar todo pra te dar uns catas – disse tentando mudar de assunto aparentemente.

- Não seja ridículo – falei bufando, odiava esse assunto.

- Mas quer saber de uma coisa Lily, eu gosto das baixinhas – falou enquanto pegava minha mochila e colocava em seu ombro – Podemos fazer o que quiser na cama, não há impossibilidades.

Piscou safado enquanto colocava a mão em minha cintura e me levava em direção a classe. Depois de um tempo uma questão surgiu em minha mente.

- Por que você estava me esperando?

- Você é minha companheira de baile.

- E?

- Só queria ter certeza de que você estava bem - falou olhando diretamente para James - Por falar nisso, discutiu com alguém hoje de manhã?

- Não – menti, já bastava uma estória.

- Hum, interessante.

- Vem cá Sirius, desde quando você se tornou tão preocupado com a minha pessoa?

Falei já na porta, com uma mistura de irritação e doçura pelo rapaz a minha frente.

- Desde o dia que o seu nome virou _trend topic _nas madrugadas de meu quarto.

- Muito explicativo.

- Não queira saber o quanto...

.

.

Duas horas depois com uma prova feita e dois trabalhos a fazer Lily sentou-se na bancada Grifinoria para o almoço. Depois de algumas garfadas em sua Shepherd's Pie, Lily se sentiu um pouco incomodada pelo silêncio que pairava sobre o quadrante em que ela estava. Olhando ao redor verificou que a maioria comia mecanicamente como se esperasse por algo que iria acontecer, aquilo não era comum já que no café da manhã a euforia era tamanha que ela mal conseguira comer suas salsichas em paz, nem mesmo na fila para pegar alimentos havia alguma algazarra.

- Mary alguém morreu ou algo parecido?

Mary que estava com a boca lotada por seu sanduíche de pepino apenas levantou as mãos em sinal de descrença.

Virando para a esquerda seu olhar encontrou com a bancada dos professores; todos estavam presentes fingindo precariamente que estavam a observar os alunos. Quando seus olhos voltaram para mesa eles encontraram uma íris castanha, bochechas grandes e pouco rosadas pelo frio e cabelos loiros ralos. Peter estava ao seu lado.

- O que foi Peter?

- Nada.

Achei estranho o comportamento de Peter e fiquei a encará-lo por mais alguns segundos, seus companheiros comiam em silêncio e nem ao menos olhavam para os lados.

- Você já escutou a frase: o silêncio que precede o esporro, Lily?

- Soa familiar.

- É uma dica.

Fiquei com aquela frase na cabeça por uns minutos e comecei a relacionar com todos os acontecimentos desta manhã. Era estranho, porque se os Marotos fossem aprontar o que já era por certo, James deveria estar olhando para mim, afinal ele sempre fazia isso em uma espécie de desafio – pegue-me se for capaz – mas contrariando todas as razões não estava. Seu rosto estava serio assim como o de Sirius e até mesmo Remus que era a calma em pessoa.

Um medo incontrolável começou a surgir em suas entranhas fazendo com que a torta não fosse tão prazerosa, largou a de lado limpando os cantos dos lábios devagar e colocando o guardanapo de pano gentilmente de lado. Seu olhar encontrou o de Mary.

- Vai pro aquário?

- Sim.

- Você não está se alimento direito Lils. – disse em um tom preocupado.

- Ando com pouco apetite.

Mary abriu sua bolsa com estampa de onça e tirou um pacote de salgadinhos.

- Sei que você acha isso "o fim de mundo" por ser calórico e não ter nutrientes e blá blá blá, mas penso que ele pode preencher seu estomago um pouquinho antes da detenção.

Peguei agradecida por sua preocupação, estava mesmo emagrecendo, não por vontade própria, mas pela falta de apetite que invadia seu estomago por tantas vezes.

Se sua mãe a visse ficaria com certeza um pouco alarmada.

- Hei Lils...

Mary a pegou pela mão e a forçou a abaixar um pouco.

- Você viu o que eu vi hoje? Aquele gostosão está fisgado – disse em um sorriso amplo.

- Mary, ele não...

- Ele nada Lils. Estou na seca há semanas então não me recrimine.

- Eu não posso nem alertar?

- O que? Vai ser minha mãezinha agora?

- Não ia dizer nada, mas fica registrado aqui o meu desgosto.

Mary revirou os olhos e estalou a língua no céu da boca.

- Relaxa, eu sei me cuidar.

- Eu espero mesmo, Mary. Espero mesmo.

Um pouco contrariada e com a cabeça cheia de coisas, pessoas e assuntos, decidiu ir para a piscina ou aquário como Mary adorava dizer pelo alto grau de peixes gostosos na água, a fim de relaxar um pouco a mente e o corpo. Era infinitamente energizante nadar em meio a todas as tensões, era ali que ela conseguia acalmar a mente e achar respostas, e era isso que faria agora.

Fora caminhando pela grama úmida em direção a piscina olímpica que ficava anexada a quadra de esportes de dupla. Ao entrar no grande galpão com paredes em tijolos rubros um sorriso estampou seu rosto, o cheiro de cloro parecia o perfume mais avassalador para o seu cérebro nesse momento e ela percebeu há quanto tempo não colocava seus pés ali.

Em seu guarda objetos no vestiário feminino retirou seu maio preto com duas listras em vermelho e dourado – símbolos da casa – e pôs a vesti-lo. O piso e os ladrilhos brancos emanavam um frio ardido que tomou seu corpo deixando-a arrepiada enquanto andava de volta em direção à piscina. Nem por relance olhou seu corpo em nenhum espelho, não queria ficar paranóica com os ossos de sua clavícula um pouco saltados ou as veias azuis de seu corpo alvo.

Passou pelo chuveiro e chegou à borda, esticou seus braços e ficou na posição de arco, respirou profundamente e se jogou em um gracioso salto. Seu corpo ao bater na água em um delicioso _splash_ começou a trabalhar mecanicamente, músculos se esticando a cada braçada, pulmão trabalhando a mil e um queimor começava a surgir por todo o seu corpo, relaxando cada músculo, cada membro de seu corpo.

Depois do que pareceram minutos, mas já passara quase uma hora Lily sentiu o cansaço chegar, subia a escada de inox quando uma mão a ajudou. Remus estava ali, completamente seco e já com o macacão _speedo_ preto rindo abertamente.

- Obrigada.

- Não há de quer _mademoiselle_ – falou dando uma toalha para que ela se secasse.

- Estamos nos encontrando muito, não acha?

- Vai ver que temos os mesmos gostos – disse ajudando-a a sentar na mureta. O ladrilho frio em contato com sua pele quente não fora agradável.

- Pode ser.

- Veio aliviar a cabeça?

Lily o encarou, aquilo era estranho; por mais que Remus fosse um ótimo nadador e o fizesse desde a infância devido a problemas respiratórios, estava achando em demasia a companhia constante de marotos.

- Sim.

- Conseguiu? – disse sorrindo, esticando suas bochechas e mostrando a escassez de pelos em seu rosto.

- No período em que estava na água sim, agora não sei mais.

- Você tem que parar de se preocupar.

- Fácil dizer – disse secando o cabelo com a toalha.

- Tudo acabará bem, pode ter certeza.

- Poético, mas ontem à noite escutei uma estória super interessante, quer saber?

Ele deu de ombros, mas seus olhos cintilavam curiosos.

- É só de um cara com cabelo em tom baunilha que anda se pegando com a Jordan Mcdonn na alcova do quinto andar, que por incrível que pareça é a ex namorada do Todd, que foi espancado por ter me feito um convite de encontro.

- Interessante.

- Você só acha interessante? – disse estreitando as sombrancelhas.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Sim, eu sabia sobre o que James iria fazer. Sim, eu dei meio que força porque o otário da Corvinal tava enchendo o saco da Jordan e sim eu menti pra você em parte.

- Valeu.

- Lil.

- Sabe, eu to me decepcionando tanto com as pessoas ultimamente que estou perdendo a esperança na humanidade.

- Eu sei que fui um retardado, mas...

- Mas nada Remus, nem sei por que estou brigando contigo. Eu, eu to triste com tudo e talvez esteja descontando em você.

- Quer que eu cubra você agora?

- Deixa – disse levantando- Eu supero o Potter.

.

.

O caminho de volta para o dormitório não fora nada agradável devido ao vento frio, mesmo estando com capuz erguido para que ele não chegasse aos meus fios molhados se tornava inevitável pensar que tomar dois comprimidos de vitamina C era necessário. Após secar o cabelo com o grande e barulhento secador em meu quarto e procurar enfurecidamente pelos comprimidos, me vi pegando o pacote de salgadinhos que Mary me dera assim que meu estomago dera sinal de um ronronar alto e dolorido e fui caminhando e degustando lentamente rumo ao terceiro andar. Teria que escutar novamente a musiquinha chata do elevador devido ao meu esquecimento e sendo assim, ficaria uma hora observando o ócio sem o meu querido ipod.

Não esperava pontualidade por parte dos detentos de hoje, mas contrariando todas as possibilidades estavam eles a me esperar: James e a peróxido de hidrogênio juntos porem separados, cada um encostado a uma parede com cara de poucos amigos.

Quando cheguei perto e terminei de mastigar o salgadinho de milho, fiz sinal para que adentrassem a sala já aberta ao lado, ali descansavam todos os troféus de todos os torneios que Hogwarts havia participado o que não eram poucos se observar a idade centenar da escola. Ao canto em cima de uma mesinha descansavam um pote de limpador de prata, flanelas e um balde com vassoura pano-umido.

- Então quem escolhe o que? Limpar o chão ou lustrar os troféus?- disse Lily sentando em uma cadeira ao fundo da sala, se deliciando com a indecisão nos olhos das vitimas.

- Não temos direito a luvas? As minhas unhas demoram séculos para crescer! – disse alterada a miss oxigenada.

- Não querida.

- Eu fico com os troféus. – disse James quase austero indo em direção dos seus equipamentos.

- Teve sorte Alexis, James é um verdadeiro cavalheiro, pois o chão é o mais rápido. – falou sentindo todo o prazer de ver aqueles dois trabalhando duro por uma hora. Se soubesse que seria tão prazeroso teria nadado menos; estava cansada agora.

Ao que a garota começou rapidamente seu trabalho agarrando a vassoura como se fosse sua melhor amiga, James a encarou.

- Quais serão desta vez?

- Ano de 1976. Aproveite! – disse pegando mais um salgadinho e colocando-o na boca sentindo e ouvindo o crequelar em seus ouvidos.

Após um período seu salgadinho acabara e então ficara somente observando o labor alheio. A loira estava praticamente terminando o seu trabalho, seu cabelo loiro platinado estava amarrado em um alto rabo de cavalo e suas sardas eram exageradas se comparadas a de Lily, seu corpo era magro como de uma modelo em formato retangular, suas vestimentas estavam diminuídas quase pela metade o que de fato era uma grande novidade se comparada ao ano passado e suas unhas estavam pintadas de azul cintilante que quase ardia o seu olho ao ver.

A ruiva olhara para as suas próprias mãos e unhas, elas não estavam feitas e não tinham aquele brilho e muito menos reproduziam a sofisticação de uma lady. Pensou em a noite falar com Mary e pedir encarecidamente que ela pudesse fazer um milagre e transformá-las em algo aceitável. Das unhas seus olhos pairaram sobre o garoto de pele bronzeada, James tinha levantado praticamente toda a sua camisa social até quase seu bíceps, a pele de seu braço e rosto eram bronzeadas pelo sol em um tom bonito de caramelo que fazia com que cada músculo tonificado ficasse mais aparente. Seu corpo havia mudado e muito conforme os anos em Hogwarts, de um garoto franzino a um rapaz com o corpo dos sonhos devido aos treinamentos quase que diários de futebol desde o terceiro ano. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado como sempre e seus óculos redondos de aro preto estavam postos bem na ponta de seu nariz, dali mal dava para ver sua íris castanho esverdeada ou as estrias de seu lábio ressecado. Pelo pequeno espaço entre sua gravata vinho e sua camisa social branca havia um reluzir tímido de um colar de prata, Lily sabia perfeitamente qual era o seu pingente porque fora ela que dera. Estava sentado de pernas abertas e segurava entre elas um grande troféu em formato de taça, passava com destreza a flanela com a experiência de muitas detenções adquiridas, seus lábios abriam e fechavam levemente como se estivesse cantando uma canção para si mesmo. Sim, ele era uma coisa linda de se ver.

Voltara a devagar sobre o relacionamento dos dois; era de certo feito por pura química a atração que sentiam mesmo que involuntária desde o primeiro ano. O jeito como ele a tratava, implicando primeiramente com suas sardas depois com seu cabelo ou por ter olho de gato ou por ser branca demais e até por ser baixa demais. Já ela implicava com o jeito travesso e brincalhão que ele sempre tivera, de forma violenta até as mais brandas, nunca gostara de _bullying_ e o odiava por infringir aos outros está dor. Mas isto tinha sido até o quinto ano chegar, quando este começara a atração física surgiu ao invés das esquisitices corporais e um desejo de estar junto nasceu de forma inescrupulosa, havia uma necessidade latente de tocar nem que fosse um milímetro de pele do outro ou de brigar e trovejar palavras insanas, eles tinham que estar juntos, brigando ou mesmo só se olhando. Naquela época ela não entendia o porquê, mas agora tudo fazia sentido.

James sempre fora impaciente, se queria alguma coisa tinha que tê-la a qualquer custo. Se ele queria beijá-la, ele a vigiava até à hora mais propicia e a atacava não se importando com o tapa por vezes seguido em seu rosto. Lily temia ser a primeira pessoa a dar um tapa de verdade em seu rosto e ter que arcar com a conseqüência de ver a expressão às vezes de dor ou de sacanagem que viria depois. E de certa forma, ela adorava aquilo.

Fora interrompida pelo barulho ensurdecedor da vassoura caindo no chão de mármore e se assustou com aquilo.

- Já acabei realeza – disse a oxigenada – Estou caindo fora.

Lily deu de ombros e viu com rapidez a loira sair esbaforida da sala.

- Parece que é só nós dois agora – disse James ainda a polir troféus.

Ela apenas cruzou as pernas e ficou a admirar o candelabro com velas de mentira no centro da sala.

- Estava pensando em mim? – disse sem olhá-la.

- Você é convencido.

- Eu estava pensando em você.

- Boa coisa não deveria ser.

- E não era. Estava a pensar o quanto você me faz mal.

- Sendo assim porque continua com isso? – falou um pouco abalada.

- Porque confio nos seus sentimentos por mim.

- Como?

Ele levantou largando a flanela de lado e seguindo em minha direção.

- Eu sei que você me quer. Que não senti nojo e nada assim. Você só está com medo ao mesmo tempo em que me esconde algo – disse calmo, com as mãos cruzadas no peito a dois passos da minha cadeira.

Fiquei a encará-lo por alguns segundos. Doía olhá-lo.

- Você pode estar se enganando.

- Então porque você se desmancha toda quando está em meus braços? – disse safado diminuindo mais e mais a distância.

- Talvez porque você seja um bom cara para se dar amassos.

- Só isso? – disse agachando e colocando a mão sobre minha coxa.

Levantei-me arrastando a cadeira para trás. Queria fugir dele a todo custo.

- James para com isso, por favor.

- Por que você foge de mim! – disse bravo. Congelei onde estava, era raro ver ele assim.

- Não posso James. – disse com um fio de voz.

- Não pode o caralho! – disse pegando-me pelos braços e me jogando com força contra a parede, poderia ter me machucado e muito, mas ele como sempre segurou-me e virou de frente a parede colando atrás de mim.

Uma de suas mãos pousava sobre um de meus seios e a outra tampava a minha boca.

- Por que não Lils? Por que não? – sua reclamação morreu quando seus lábios encontraram meu pescoço e meu ponto de pulsação, distribuindo fogo pelo meu corpo - Se eu te quero tanto...

Seus dedos pareciam querer entrar por baixo de minha camisa, eles tilintavam por entre o pequeno espaço de botões. Para que isso não acontecesse coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e a agarrei colocando-a sobre minha cintura.

Sua mão que segurava minha boca empurrou-me um pouco com força para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão era substituída por seus lábios quentes, secos e famintos. Ele passou a língua por meu lábio e sugou o inferior com calma. Seus olhos estavam abertos encarando os meus quando os abri, o que vi neles foi tanta devoção, tanto desejo que mal pensei nas conseqüências. Uma vez no paraíso amenizaria todas as outras no inferno, e foi por isso que seu corpo girou, seus braços enlaçaram seu pescoço segurando com força seus cabelos negros e seu corpo grudou ao dele como durapox.

O beijo, agora correspondido era forte e ardente, não havia calmaria ali, tinham que aproveitar a queda temporária de uma barreira e obter tudo que queriam e podiam. As mãos bronzeadas foram rapidamente para os botões da camisa feminina abrindo-os com rapidez e adentrando por ela. As mãos calejadas e frias em contato com sua pele a fizeram estremecer, o toque macio por cima de seus seios como em um carinho delicado fez o ar ficar um pouco complicado para se respirar, mas logo e infinitamente rápido demais elas foram substituídas por lábios que destilavam chamas por seu corpo. Beijos molhados e apaixonados em seu colo até que a parte de pano de seu sutien é abaixada e então ela não sabe mais quem é. O que realmente importa são os lábios que abocanharam o seu seio com vontade e sua língua quente em contato com seu bico rosado. Ela não respira, ela não pisca, ela não reage a não ser pelos gemidos baixos que saem de sua garganta.

Ele abocanha mais uma vez enquanto sua mão brinca com o outro seio como uma criança e olha para cima, seus olhares se encontram e ele volta a subir para beijá-la nos lábios. Ela interpassa suas pernas ao redor dele sentindo-o em contato com ela, a mão dele e seus maravilhosos dedos descem por entre seus corpos colados e suados e param sobre sua saia já levantada. Ela respira forte e seu corpo arquea inconscientemente, as mãos tocam levemente a parte interna de suas coxas e ela arfa.

Ele sorri quando ela puxa com força seus cabelos para trás e beija seu pescoço, seu pomo de adão, seu maxilar e seus lábios. As mãos dela que há muito deixaram de ser inocentes estão arranhando, beliscando e apertando suas costas e peitoral, ele não reclama, ele gosta disso e aproveita esse tempo para retirar com muito esforço as pernas que estão enlaçadas de sua cintura, ele a encosta novamente contra a parede, mas agora com uma delicadeza sem comparação. Ele segura as mãos dela firmemente e beija seus lábios, traça uma linha fina por seu pescoço e colo, abocanha levemente um seio chupando até estalar, desce para seu umbigo e morde sem pudor o outro lado de sua cintura. Há essa hora as mãos dela já estão em seu cabelo, apertando fortemente e mostrando o caminho. Ele beija levemente o arrouxeado de sua cintura e coloca suas mãos na lateral de sua calcinha ainda encoberta pela saia. Dá um beijo bem ali, por cima da saia e então o coração dela estoura com tantas batidas, o calor do corpo é quase como chamas que tomam conta de seu corpo inteiro, ela vai queimar; queimar inteirinha por ele.

Ele beija novamente e desce delicadamente a calcinha por suas pernas. Ela não está nua, já que sua saia ainda está ali, mas o olhar dele enquanto desliza a peça negra e de como estivesse. Como se em câmera lenta ele retira, ela o ajuda. E então ele está de pé, serio e excitado encarando-a.

Com seu corpo colado ao dela, ele diz com seus lábios lamentando juntos ao dela.

- Não vamos ter tempo.

Ela concorda. Ela já podia escutar alguns barulhos bem ao longe, porque seu coração ainda estava batendo alto em seu peito.

Ele a beija novamente, o peito dele esta suado pelo suor, a mão dele brinca por debaixo da saia. Ela fecha os olhos e geme por entre seus lábios.

- Vem comigo até o sétimo andar?

Ela só arfa enquanto os dedos dele fazem o trabalho sujo. Ela esperava fogos de artifício, mas se esqueceu que as estrelas que ela via não faziam barulho.

Ele se afasta abotoando os botões da blusa dela e ajeitando delicadamente a gravata vermelha. Ela só o observa hipnotizada. Ele se ajeita e antes de colocar a calcinha dela no bolso a leva aos lábios dando um leve beijo.

E então andando lado a lado com ele no corredor a espera do pecado ela realmente achou que tinha perdido totalmente a razão.

.

.

* * *

.

Olá pessoal, acho que já perceberam que o dia de postagem mudou, não é? **Agora é sabado.**

Tenho outro recadinho para vocês: irei viajar, isso mesmo. Dez dias de puro descanso e beleza em alto mar, **então não teremos capitulos nas próximas duas semanas. O.k. Não chorem, eu volto.**

**Reviews**

**Mimi Evans: **Obrigada, fico tão emocionada quando alguem elogia minha fic ;)

**Dani Mossmann:** Obrigada flor pela review. Confusões é o que mais haverá.

**Kris:** Você quase acertou tudo, menina safada! Nunca irei brincar de stop com vc...

**28 lily:** Sirius só para vc... Gostou?

**Jane L Black:** Manda bala e põe mesmo essa frase... Eu to liberando... Eu tbem morreria com a frase do James...Ovularia na hora.

**Alice Hills:** Perua fresca... fanta uva? kkkkkkkkkkkk só vc

**Julia P Muniz:** Obrigada nova leitora... fico muito feliz ;)

**Lady Aredhel Anarion**: O Jay é um pecado mesmo não é? Eu bem que queria um desses na minha vida... Fico feliz com sua review, é leitora nova?

**Até daqui duas semanas gente! **

**Beijocas de uma relax Ninha Baudelaire :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**.**

**.**

" _Relaxa, tá no inferno abraça o capeta."_

A frase de Mary não parava de soar em minha cabeça enquanto subia os lances da escada. As mãos calejadas de James por vezes tocavam o final da minha costa dando suporte, os dedos dele dedilhavam levemente e a cada toque um solavanco forte emergia em meu peito. A angustia voltava e eu mal agüentava olhá-lo, na realidade não queria encarar aqueles olhos brilhantes e o sorriso bobo que estampavam os seus lábios.

Ele estava feliz.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando – disse ele do nada.

Dei um sorriso tímido, daqueles nervosos feitos para suprimir os pensamentos.

- Da vasta lista de atributos que você possue, não sabia que médium seria um deles.

- Você está com medo e pensa em desistir.

Um caroço se formou em minha garganta e eu estanquei no lugar. James me conhecia em demasia e mais profundamente que pensara.

- Acertei não foi?

Apenas levantei os olhos e o encarei. Garanto que meus olhos estavam em tamanho de bolas de tão arregalados.

- Vamos entrar – disse mostrando uma porta que ficava há uns bons vinte metros da entrada para os quartos.

- Mas aqui?

- Por aqui ninguém lhe virá. – disse casualmente.

- Preocupado com a minha honra? - caçoei, sempre quando ficava nervosa, principalmente com relação a meninos e coisas impossíveis de controlar, o meu lado sarcástico e piadista aparecia.

- Claro. Sua honra é minha. – disse em um sorriso travesso, levantando levemente os cantos dos lábios.

Sua mão bronzeada abriu a porta e esperou para que eu passasse primeiro. Lá dentro uma escuridão se instaurou ao meu redor e eu mordi o lábio delicadamente, nunca gostei da negritude, da total falta de luz, aquilo me lembrava de meus piores pesadelos infantis.

Parecendo pensar o mesmo, James enlaçou minha cintura com ambos os braços, colocando seu queixo sobre minha cabeça. Assustei-me e juro que ele sentiu o trepidar de meu corpo.

- Calma ruiva, sou eu.

- Você me assustou me trazendo para esse lugar escuro. E sabe o que mais, eu quero é ir em...

Um beijo calou meus lábios. Beijos molhados e ávidos me empurravam para trás, e eu comecei a andar meio perdida pela falta de raciocínio que só a língua travessa de James me proporcionava. Os dedos dele acariciavam a minha nuca, em um carinho impensado e a respiração ofegante junto com o gemido forte e quase gutural masculino faziam minhas pernas tremularem.

Cedo demais sua língua parou de acarinhar a minha e apenas me contentei com uma leve mordiscada em meu lábio inferior.

Sua voz rouca soou bem próxima ao meu rosto e senti o som reverberar levemente em seu peito.

- Por mais que esteja adorando o que estava fazendo, aqui não é o lugar ideal.

Pensei por um instante sobre o que ele falara e, o sarcasmo voltara.

- Então quer me dizer que não pensa em mim nua em uma saleta como esta, totalmente indefesa com você?

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso dolorido e curto.

- Você não tem idéia de como minhas mãos sabem disso, elas praticamente decoraram a cena depois de tantas repetições.

Corei envergonhada ao que ele falou safado.

- Quer dizer que sou...

- Você é sim minha fonte primária de mastubarção, mas acho que isto não é algo que devamos conversar em uma saleta escura com você sem calcinha e totalmente indefesa, não é?

Dei um tapa em alguma parte de seu corpo e gargalhei. Definitivamente James sabia como quebrar o gelo.

E principalmente, a dama de gelo que eu era.

Pegando minhas mãos novamente, me conduziu em meio à escuridão. Por algumas vezes bati contra objetos que supora ser mesas e cadeiras, e a cada vez que arrastava comigo um desses artefatos James xingava baixo, sua frustração era tamanha que na quinta ou sexta vez teve que tomar atitudes drásticas. Em uma surpresa velada virou-se e me pegou no colo, enroscando minhas pernas em sua cintura e fazendo-me segurar forte em seu pescoço.

O cheiro amadeirado de seu perfume era forte na curva de seu pescoço e eu mordi os lábios com força para não mordiscar o local. Segui embalada pela respiração ofegante de James por uns bons minutos até que a claridade invadiu minha íris, dando noção do local e espaço onde estávamos.

O corredor dos quartos masculinos era vazio, mas os barulhos de musica alta e gargalhadas inundavam o local dando assim uma falsa sensação de isolamento, uma fumaça cinza parecia estar por toda a parte e o forte cheiro de cigarro e de uma erva mais potente irritaram o meu nariz. Dava para notar algumas garrafas de cerveja amontoadas em uma determinada porta, somente uma, aquela com a grande placa Marota à frente.

- O que há aqui? Uma revenda de bebidas alcoólicas? – disse já fora de seu colo, com o cenho franzido.

Ele sorriu e coçou levemente o queixo. Não havia vergonha ali.

- Prendas dos novatos.

- Vocês ainda cobram prendas? Elas podem estar batizadas, você sabe não é? – questionei ao andar junto a ele e parar defronte a porta com tais objetos. James me segurava forte pela cintura e parecia mal notar a pergunta, seus olhos estavam preocupados em sermos vistos. Correção: em _eu_ ser vista ali.

- Ninguém nunca zoaria um Maroto Lily, e além do mais estas... – disse cutucando o mini engradado com a ponta do sapato – São as cervejas do tipo mais fraco, dá pra notar o batismo de longe.

Duvidei piamente de tal resolução, entretanto não questionei, estava mais preocupada em desviar do engradado e adentrar ao quarto com a grande placa grafitada à frente que dizia:

.

**NÃO ENTRE PERIGO DE VIDA.**

**QUATRO GRANDES DIABINHOS A DESCANSAR**

**.**

Ri ao notar a caveira punk super estilizada da placa e a frase de aviso totalmente realística. Eu estava realmente correndo perigo de vida ao adentrar ali.

James me abraçou ao fechar a porta e falou de meu ombro:

- Me diz que você não está assustada.

Eu fiquei paralisada ali, olhando e tentando absorver a quantidade de informação e de bagunça que somente um quarto masculino poderia me oferecer. James passara por mim e se jogara na cama do canto, identificando-a como a dele e sorrindo como uma criança.

- Gostou do nosso recanto de amor? – falou colocando as mãos por detrás do pescoço utilizando-a como travesseiro. Seu corpo estava estirado sobre o edredom vinho e eu mal notara que ele havia retirado o sapato, suas pernas estavam dobradas e ele olhava fixamente para o pôster acima, só não sabia identificar se era o do Manchester United ou da banda de rock mascarada.

Dando uma geral no quarto até que achei infimamente arrumado; olhando para cada cama e pelos pôsteres e objetos ao redor dava para notar claramente a quem pertencia; era obvio que o pôster da playboy da Kim Kardashian era do Sirius juntamente com a coleção em miniatura de motos que lotava o criado mudo, já o grande cartaz com o desenho de um anime muito popular sobre um caderno da morte e a pilha de mangas encostado na cama só poderia identificar Remus. E finalmente no canto oposto ao de James estava o que seria de Peter e esse era o mais estranho, limpo e organizado, havia apenas pequenos porta retratos no criado mudo e dois minúsculos pôster de garotas semi nuas da Sports Ilustrated, o que definitivamente não era nada demais. Mas tirando essas particularidades, havia uma bagunça infinita por todos os cantos, com livros e roupas jogadas além de toalhas e instrumentos musicais atirados aos cantos.

- Realmente de recanto de amor isso não tem nada... – disse tentando andar rumo a sua cama e falhando miseravelmente após tropeçar em um tênis.

Ele apenas riu da minha desgraça.

- Eu ainda nem te beijei e você já esta toda atrapalhada, imagina quando eu te pegar de jeito.

- Em seus sonhos, Potter. – disse revoltada pelo seu egocentrismo.

Ele se ergueu pelos cotovelos e estreitou os olhos, criando uma ruga entre eles.

- Em meus sonhos você estava aqui e de quatro no chão como está agora – disse seco.

Não gostei do que escutei.

- E em seus sonhos eu também sairia pela porta tão rápido quanto entrei? – disse levantando-me e examinando o meu joelho agora ralado.

- Relaxa Lily, eu tava brincando. – disse com uma voz mais amena quase como em uma desculpa, saindo rapidamente da cama e pegando em cima de uma pequena caixa de papelão um kit de primeiros socorros. Desajeitadamente sentou-se no chão de frente a mim e começou a avaliar o meu joelho agora vermelho e ardente.

- Eu não gosto de brincadeiras desse tipo.

Disse brava, porque eu estava brava, mesmo que seus dedos estivessem tão delicadamente cuidando do meu ferimento.

- Eu sei senhorita certinha. – disse passando uma pomada melequenta em meu joelho. – Agora sente-se aqui um pouco – falou colocando-me em sua cama e retirando os meus sapatos.

- Você tem um cabelo lindo sabia – falou sincero enquanto sentava ao meu lado na cama e passava as mãos pelos fios – Ninguém na minha família é ruiva e todas as pessoas de cabeça vermelha que encontrei até chegar aqui em Hogwarts tinha cabelo laranja ou cor de salsicha - ambos rimos da classificação de cores que ele apresentara – Mas ninguém tinha uma cor como esta, no sol parece um cobre profundo e em ambientes fechados parece um vinho estonteante.

- Você se deu conta que gostava do meu cabelo quando? Porque me lembro bem dos apelidos que me deu na minha pré adolescência.

- Na sua pré adolescência? -Ele repetiu achando graça.

- Sim. E para de falar "sim, senhorita Evans" é tedioso.

- Você é tão correta, senhorita Evans. – repetiu para me provocar retirando parte do meu cabelo que caia retamente e colocando de um lado só do corpo – Tão correta que nem eu mesmo entendo porque quero tanto você – falou sugando levemente a pulsação al no pescoço.

- Talvez seja só desejo – disse seca.

- Já pensei nisso também, mas não é. Não dá pra ser, é possessivo demais. – falou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha fazendo com que eu respirasse profundamente a cada mordiscada.

- Talvez seja o costume e a vontade de ter o que não pode. Você é um menino mimado, James.

Ele que estava atrás de mim, colocou suas mãos a cada lado do meu corpo e começou a arranhar levemente a parte visível de minhas coxas. Suas mãos foram subindo passando por meu quadril e desenhando minha cintura, elas pararam levemente sobre os meus seios como conchas apoiando-os.

- E eu quero você Evans.

Com a respiração entre cortada em meu pescoço e as mãos acariciando meus seios por cima da vestimenta, meu coração quase saia pela boca à medida que ele me arrastava para trás e me deitava levemente sobre a cama.

- Não, você não quer.

Falei sentindo os pelos de meu corpo se eriçarem a medida que ele pressionava seu corpo ao meu não deixando nenhuma duvida de quão excitado e entusiasmado estava, sua mão esquerda se entrelaçou em minha nuca puxando meus cabelos com força e forçando-me a levantar o queixo, meus lábios se ergueram e ele os tomou com força em um beijo forçado e delicioso, enquanto nossas línguas travavam uma batalha rústica quase naval.

Com a voz entrecortada tentei retomar a duvida em questão, mas cada vez que tentava mais uma onda de prazer surgia em meu corpo quando as mãos dele estavam por todos os lugares, elas escorregavam por meu braço e adentravam feito cobras por dentre minha camisa, desabotoando-a, abrindo-a, tomando conta de meu corpo.

- O que você quer? – tentei novamente.

Mas ele pareceu não escutar, sua boca descia por entre o vale dos meus seios e sua língua quente era como brasa que dilacerava cada milímetro da minha pele fazendo me arfar. Sua boca ia descendo e descendo, contornando meu umbigo e mordiscando levemente a pele já arroxeada da cintura, suas mãos que se ocupavam a brincar com os bicos de meu seio logo declinaram e se posicionaram firmemente em minhas coxas enquanto ele ajeitava seu corpo e fazia algo que fez meu coração parar.

- Não James, não – minha voz saiu em um fio enquanto minha mente se dividia entre a ânsia de aquilo realmente acontecer e o fato ser totalmente errado.

- Shiii – disse beijando por cima da saia e me fazendo arfar miseravelmente. Tentei fechar as pernas, mas ele já estava entre elas, então decididamente olhei para o pôster acima e vi todos aqueles caras vestidos de vermelho e por certo não me ajudou em nada quando a boca de James acertou o ponto exato fazendo-me parar de respirar, parar de pensar e não mais existir.

Segurei fortemente na colcha vinho apenas sentindo as ondas de prazer ainda pequenas perpassarem por meu corpo. Era tão delicioso e de certa forma pecaminoso e errado que eu juntava forças para fazê-lo parar.

Desde a primeira vez que nossos lábios se tocaram até hoje, tudo sempre pareceu algo estritamente sexual. A meu ver era a explosão de toda tensão e vontade que tínhamos de estar juntos, de apenas tocar um ao outro, mas nada me parecia ter relação com sentimentos. James usava sua força, gostosura e convicção para tudo, todavia todos os seus atos nunca conotaram romance ou um sentimento mais apurado, mais profundo. Ao que parecia ele apenas queria o meu corpo e o prazer que poderia receber dali, já que o fato de me vencer e me ter entre seus lençóis já inflavam o seu ego de forma catastrófica. Pensando bem, se ele gostasse de mim pelo menos um pouquinho ele não sairia com tantas meninas, não me feriria tanto porque eu infelizmente começava a sentir uma grande afeição por ele, quer dizer, já sentia e há muito tempo.

Não havia como não gostar dele, afinal ele era realmente encantador e persuasivo, mas parecia que ele nunca realmente sorrira pra mim como para os outros em uma forma livre e espontânea, parecia que tudo ao meu lado era calculado, premeditado e eu nunca vi e conheci o verdadeiro James. A face que eu estava vendo nesse momento era a face do desejo, puro e simples, mas eu queria a outra, a do real, a do cara que poderia infimamente sentir algo por mim e se meter em grandes problemas por mim assim como eu me meti por ele depois _daquela_ noite, coisa que ele nem imaginara.

Fechei os olhos com força e mordi o lábio inferior, James me puxou para mais próxima dele e eu não resisti, tive que colocar minha mão em seu cabelo mesmo que implicitamente incentivava-o a continuar. Já estava suada e arfava cada vez mais, virei o rosto tentando achar sanidade em algum ponto até que encontrei na forma rosa e com laçinhos de uma mini calçinha parcialmente escondida atrás de um porta retrato de vidro translúcido.

Nesse momento me comparei a aquela menina que deixou a calcinha ali, talvez James tivesse roubado a dela também da mesma forma que fez comigo. Talvez tudo isso fosse um habito, um jeito mais fácil de ganhar a garota.

Meu coração de menina apaixonada, que sonhava com coisas insignificantes como rosas amarelas e beijos embaixo de guarda-chuvas gelou e mesmo todo calor que emanava do meu corpo junto com as ondas de prazer cada vez mais fortes, nada fez com que o sabor amargo de minha boca saísse.

Eu sempre fui mais uma. Sempre. Ponto final.

- Para! – Mandei.

Ele pareceu não me escutar.

- Você é tão doce Lily – disse em um som abafado. Meu ódio ia crescendo com suas falas ensaiadas.

- Para! Eu não quero mais... Sai de cima de mim! – disse já erguida pelos cotovelos.

Nesse momento ele parou, ergueu a cabeça e me olhou com os olhos estreitos tentando me enxergar sem os seus óculos que eu nem havia reparado quando havia sido retirado.

- Não compreendo. Pra que isso agora?

- Você não me quer James, você quer só o meu corpo, assim como você faz com as outras garotas. – falei encarando-o firmemente.

- Você está louca! – disse soltando minhas pernas e levantando a procura de seus óculos.

- Não, não estou e você sabe disso! – falei cruzando minhas pernas e começando a ajeitar minhas roupas.

- Você não vê? Então me responda por que um cara passa quase três anos atrás de uma teimosa?

- Pra isso não é? – disse indicando nos dois na cama.

- Eu não quero você só pra isso.

Gargalhei, o sarcasmo voltara.

- Eu não vejo como...

Ele abriu o cortinado e sentou na beirada da cama apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e passando enfurecidamente as mãos por entre o cabelo.

- Você pode, por favor, me passar a minha calcinha? – falei saindo da cama e terminando de colocar a barra da blusa para dentro da saia.

- Não.

Coloquei as mãos na cintura e declinei a cabeça um pouco.

- Como é?

- Ela fica comigo - falou frio sem me olhar.

- Ah sei... Pra fazer companhia para a rosa de laçinhos tão bem guardada em seu criado mudo?

Ele ficou calado ainda cabisbaixo por um tempo, mas quando levantou os olhos havia tanta raiva ali que me calei.

- Eu nunca consegui você, não é? Nunca consegui esquentar esse coração de gelo!

Doeu. E muito. Fingindo não me abalar dei um passo à frente; derrubar bestas era o meu melhor trabalho.

- É óbvio que não! Como eu posso querer alguém que eu nem conheço? Eu não sei quem você é? Do que gosta, se dorme até tarde, se tem dor. Você é tão orgulhoso que eu só sei dessa fachada suja que você mostra. Essa de colecionador de calcinhas.

Ele levantou nervoso. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus dentes trincados pelo ódio.

- Vai embora. Agora!

Fiquei encarando-o em pura pasma.

- O que?

- Sai. Agora. – ele falou apontando para porta e virando-se de costas para mim.

Teimosa como uma porta falei: - Me dá o que é meu, então?

- Qual dos dois? A sua calçinha ou o meu coração?

A frase fez meu coração trepidar um pouco. Amenizou a sombra negra que me encobria.

- A calçinha James, porque eu nunca vou querer só o seu coração.

- O que você vai querer a mais? – falou sorrindo sarcástico com seus longos braços bronzeados estendidos entregando-me a calcinha. – Se isso for possível.

- Eu vou querer você por inteiro. – disse pegando-a e fazendo o possível para não notar o brilho cintilante por detrás dos óculos.

Ele pareceu considerar por um minuto.

- Como posso fazer isso se você mesmo se esconde de mim?

- Sinceramente não sei.

Falei colocando a peça intima e saindo em direção a porta.

- Eu nunca menti pra você. E eu posso não ser o cara que você imaginava, mas sei que sou o certo... _Pra você_.

Parei abruptamente e me encostei na tv ao lado da porta, absorvendo a sentença.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nas coisas, sou maroto. Só não reclame quando me conhecer de verdade; a ilusão às vezes é uma benção.

- Mas a verdade doe menos - sussurrei para mim mesma enquanto tropeçava no engradado e saia pelo corredor à procura da porta principal. Meu cérebro trabalhava a mil inventando uma historia fantasiosa de o porquê a Monitora Evans estava ali, no dormitório masculino acaso fosse pega e, intimamente rezando para que chovesse, assim ninguém notaria as lágrimas finas que desciam por sua bochecha alva e o soluço guardado na garganta.

.

.

* * *

VOLTEI! Não me matem please!

Ainda é sábado aonde eu moro... Viu?

Sim a viagem foi maravilhosa. Sim eu demorei para postar. Sim, a frustração voltou e com ela a falta de idéias, mas graças ao P. e a Tali voltou igual água. A pedido do meu terapeuta e depois de uma conversa com a Tali decidi não ter prazo fixo para postar (óbvio) porque a pressão estava me matando e não estava fazendo bem ao meu psicológico e conseqüentemente ao tratamento.

**Peço que depois de lerem esse capitulo releiam o Capitulo 2. Tem uma conotação do carater do James em relação a Lily que se mostra claramente. Quem adivinhar terá um desejo realizado.**

Não achem que o James virou santo. Isso é a ultima coisa que pode acontecer.

**Reviews**

**Thaay Lovegood**: Sim, a musica é do Snow Patrol (eu gosto da versão com a Cheryl Cole). Gostou dos meus meninos foi? Gosto de fazer personagens reais... pessoas certinhas cansam... Bem vinda a fic! Beijos

**Dani Mossman**: Desculpa.

**Marina Lopes:** Que site é esse VDM? Beijocas novata!

**Larii H**: Até que fim vc voltou... Estava com saudades!

**Jane L. Black:** Acho que a ultima coisa que iria querer na vida era um Sirius irmão... tão gostoso... Seria um desperdício.

**Ninha Souma:** Obrigada pelos elogios...

**Kris:** Eu não assisto Cold Case, gosto de Criminal Minds. Com peninha da Mary? Ela sabe se cuidar... te garanto...

**Cherry**: Não foi agora. Gostou das resoluções desse cap?

**Lady A. Anarion:** Beijocas amore...

**28Lily**: Obrigada pelos elogios. **Eu realmente escrevo personagens reais; com defeitos e qualidades e, principalmente duvidas, esse cap. é cheio delas.**

**Alice Hills:** Eu amo Richele Mead... E amo Georgina. Vai Succubus!


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

**.**

- Se soubesse que iria assim a Hogsmeade até eu teria a convidado para o Baile – ouvi a voz um pouco pretensiosa de um Remus bem vestido, com calça jeans escura e camisa azul.

- Nossa! – disse em falsa preocupação colocando a mão no peito enquanto terminava de descer as escadas - Então quer dizer que se não estivesse trajada desta maneira e sim com roupas comuns o convite não apareceria?

- De forma alguma Lily. Você é linda.

- Sei.

- Sabe, ele nunca iria convidá-la sabendo que "eu" estava no páreo.

- Sirius nunca saberei medir exatamente o tamanho do seu ego.

O moreno que acabara de passar seus dedos longos e finos pelo cabelo negro olhara meu corpo por completo, me deixando constrangida pelo poder de sua íris cinzenta.

- Querida, isso é de fácil solução – disse encostando seu corpo perto do meu – Meu ego é exatamente do tamanho da sua calcinha Lily.

- Isso você nunca saberá.

- Você tem cara de que gosta das de laçinho e tons de lilás e rosado. Mas, por outro lado te olhando ao todo e principalmente quando estreita os olhos, digo, que seriam minúsculas e vermelhas.

Sorri estarrecida. Como ele pode ter acertado?

- Acertei não foi?

Negação é tudo.

- Não.

- Então você dorme nua? Porque você sabe que isso facilita muito as coisas.

- Sirius não seja indelicado.

- Eu jamais sou indelicado Lily. Nunca. Sou gentil, coloco c...

- Como o meu punho em seu estomago, caro Sirius. – interrompeu como minha bóia de salvação James. Deixando-me ainda mais constrangida. Ele estava lindo, todo de preto e com os cabelos molhados, sua pele exalando um perfume amadeirado e seu hálito estava com gosto de hortelã.

Sorri para ele. Um sorriso tímido e duramente contido. As lágrimas em meu travesseiro comprovavam a maravilhosa noite que tive. Choro e mais choro, sentimentos depressivos e a dura realidade de um amor escarlate.

- Salva pelo gongo hein Lily. – disse Remus.

Sorri.

- Não me diga que também queria saber a informação?

As bochechas do loiro coraram levemente.

- Informação nunca é demais.

Fiquei um pouco chocada pelo tom de flerte, mas continuei com a brincadeira tendo em vista o sorriso brincalhão nos lábios de Sirius.

- Mas esta informação é secretissima. E por favor, é meio sádico pensar que as pessoas ficam imaginando como é você nua.

- Ahh Lily você deveria ter nascido com pouco seio parar querer o anonimato. Já eu me conformo com o fato de ser a fantasia feminina mais recorrente.

- Você está se superando.

- Sempre.

- Onde esta Mary? – perguntou sem jeito Remus, depois de um longo minuto de silêncio.

- Não a vi hoje, mas como é dia de excursão deve estar já no refeitório.

- Vai comprar o vestido hoje? – questionou Sirius colocando a mão direita em minha cintura.

- Não sei. – disse incerta.

- Gosto de decotados, justos e sedutores.

- Sirius eu apenas sou sua acompanhante não sua modelo ambulante.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Fica a dica. Apenas fique gostosa e eu fico satisfeito.

- Sabia que você é insuportável – disse Remus enquanto James gargalhava.

Ele apenas olhou sério e continuou a andar rumo à saída do salão comunal. Tentei acompanhá-lo, mas uma mão segurou com delicadeza meu punho.

- Espera um pouco. Queria conversar com você. – disse James que com um breve olhar espantou os amigos de forma precisa.

Girei meu corpo e dei de cara com seus olhos; eles estavam negros em determinação e eu não vi outra saída a não ser afirmar positivamente com a cabeça.

Com meu coração reverberando até as pontas dos pés, caminhei junto a ele até a janela. O céu estava cinzento, mas não havia sinal de nuvens de chuva, seria somente mais um dia de tempo nublado e vento frio.

- Eu queria... Quer dizer...Você sabe.

Ele estava nervoso, se perdendo em palavras e essa ingenuidade rara me fez sorrir verdadeiramente. Ele também sorriu e colocou as mãos e suas unhas ruídas dentro do bolso da calça.

- Sai comigo hoje – falou encostando-se à janela, a elegância de seu corpo levemente inclinado à parte de vidro me fez notar ainda mais claramente o quanto ele era bonito. Pele bronzeada, barba feita, a gola de seu casaco deixando seu pescoço sedutor, seus dentes alinhados e brancos, alto e levemente malhado. Ele era demais para mim.

Eu era apenas uma garota de classe media, metida a cdf que tentava ao maximo absorver as coisas, aprender e achar a felicidade em cada pequena coisa. E infelizmente parte da minha felicidade se fazia na íris castanha esverdeada que me olhava serio através dos óculos de grau.

- James... – disse docemente, mas com um tom negativo. Não poderíamos sair juntos e a vista de todos.

- Você quer me conhecer não é? E a melhor forma de isso acontecer é passarmos tempo juntos.

- Eu sei. Mas pense bem James... Acho que nós dois nunca daríamos certo...

- Você acha? Pois eu não.

Caiu um silêncio tempestuoso sobre nos dois enquanto nossos olhos digladiavam. A fúria do castanho contra o medo do verde.

- Foi um erro ... _aquilo_ – disse dilacerando o meu ser. Abaixei meu olhar até a barra de meu vestido florido, o fundo preto junto com a meia calça fosca não me davam segurança de olhar sua feição.

Ele se ergueu como uma torre perante a mim havia uma raiva controlada no rosto, sombria.

- Vamos ser realistas de uma vez por todas. Eu te quero e você me quer, você tem medo e eu sou um idiota, e no meio disso tudo tem algo que eu não sei que nos afasta!Mas eu quero que tudo vá para o inferno! Por hoje eu só quero passar um tempo com você. Aonde você quiser, até no doente Madame Puddifoot eu vou.

Foi como se água fervente escorresse por minha garganta e esquentasse o meu estomago rapidamente. Se aquilo fora uma declaração de amor, mesmo que sendo a pior que já escutara, ela fora declarada para mim. E a garota leitora de romance romântico já estava com borboletas a voar pelo estomago quase a chegar à garganta.

- James - sussurrei.

Ele se encostou a mim e com suas duas mãos envelopou meu rosto.

- Eu só peço vinte minutos a sós com você.

- Mas tem que ser lá fora? – questionei, a parte romântica vencendo a racional de forma arrebatadora. Aquilo era um risco, um risco muito grande que poderia acabar com o meu futuro e, dentro das paredes de pedra do castelo nós estávamos parcialmente protegidos.

- Lá eu sou livre, posso ser quem eu sou.

Suas mãos quentes em meu rosto, seu olhar profundo e quente que transmitiam tanta devoção que enchiam meus pulmões de ar. Seus lábios rosados e um pouco rachados me falavam coisas tão lindas e o seu cheiro que invadia o meu olfato e fazia com que eu salivasse.

Afastei-me um pouco e forcei-me a olhar a janela. Alunos já pegavam o ônibus que os levariam até a cidade, havia uma felicidade emplastrada em suas feições que me deixou enjoada.

- Tem que ser em um local fechado – falei timidamente observando um sorriso surgir em seu rosto junto com suas covinhas. Ele agora estava presunçoso. – E vamos conversar. Sério.

- O.k. Conversar. – ele passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior – Vou fazer o possível para não olhar para suas pernas.

- Feche os olhos então. – disse caminhando de volta em direção a porta, ainda faltava tomar café e o salão pelo horário estava enchendo consideravelmente.

- Você me guia? Porque se eu fechar os olhos só posso estar cego ou beijando você – falou próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Potter.

- Evans, espere um pouco. – disse, quando Charlus um aluno ruivo e serelepe do sexto ano desligava a tv para escutar melhor nossa conversa.

- Eu preciso tomar café – exclamei tentando indicar a cabeça ruiva de cor de cenoura para o moreno.

- Eu pago um pra você.

- Não quero o seu dinheiro.

- Por que você precisa ser tão irritante. Eu só ofereci um café.

- Qual é Evans? Faz o Potter ir ao Puddifoot, uma foto ali e o jornal da escola iria bombar. – falou o ruivo enquanto James fazia uma careta de nojo.

- Por que você não vai com ele Charlus, sei que seu sonho sempre foi sair com o capitão. – disse irritada. Estava cansada de ser mandada e ainda mais por uma bichinha fofoqueira.

- Toma. – disse um James prepotente me seguindo pela porta.

.

.

– Você não falou aquilo sério, não foi?

Já estávamos quase defronte a um dos elevadores e me surpreendi com a pergunta. Baixa estima não era com ele.

- Falei.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estava bravo.

- Você é bipolar?

- Por quê, você acha que sou? – disse cruzando os braços no peito, minha posição de guerra e encarando-o.

- Você não é Lily. – disse uma voz ao fundo que mal reconheci. Com alguns arranhões no rosto Todd caminhava com alguma dificuldade em nossa direção. As paredes negras faziam com que seu rosto ficasse mais pálido do que o normal, seu andar era duro talvez por ter quebrado as costelas.

- Todd desculpe, achei que você ainda estava na enfermaria. Fui te visitar, mas você não estava.

- Madame Pomfrey me disse.

James nos olhava sério, apenas um leve sorriso saia de seus lábios. Um sorriso malicioso, ciumento e pronto para a briga.

- Está melhor Todd?

Olhei para James apática.

- Já estive melhor Potter. – respondeu sem muita expressão, logo se virando para mim – Já tem companhia para a festa Lily?

- Sim.

- Achei que me esperaria.

James riu.

- Desculpe.

- Posso saber quem é? – questionou com os olhos mirados em James. Duelando.

- Sirius.

- Ahh, muito esperto.

Novamente o silencio reinou e eu apenas assistia Todd e James se olharem.

O elevador chegou e James me puxou em direção a ele, colocando sua mão em meu antebraço.

- Vamos Lils ou você vai perder o café e terá que aceitar meu convite.

Olhei para o garoto a minha frente e fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia como agir nesse momento, não estava preparada.

Talvez, nunca estaria.

- Todd...

- Nosso encontro ainda está de pé?

- O elevador Evans.

Senti me sufocada com tantas perguntas e a disputa de testosterona ao meu redor. Queria fugir, mas isso era impossível, eu não era mais uma garotinha. Tinha que aprender a lidar com os atos, não só meus, mas das pessoas ao meu redor.

- Devido às circunstancias não acho que isso seria o mais indicado no _momento_.

Não poderia de modo algum colocá-lo em problemas novamente.

- No momento. – ele pareceu considerar o assunto.

- Sim.

- Esperarei então o _momento_ mais aprazível.

Falou um pouco triunfante pela feição desacreditada do moreno ao meu lado.

- Melhoras – falei acenando com a cabeça e entrando no elevador ao lado de James, este que por sua natureza não perdeu a oportunidade de massacrar o pobre Corvinal.

- O que aquele filho de uma puta esta querendo? Perder o resto dos ossos... Corvinal de merda... Comedor de livros...

James balbuciava e xingava ao que passava as mãos freneticamente por entre os cabelos em sinal de irritação. Óbvio.

- Você vai ficar calvo – falei baixinho, todavia apesar do ódio ele escutara perfeitamente, sorrindo e colocando as mãos junto aos bolsos.

- Não há ninguém na minha família calvo Lily. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Não estou preocupada – falei distraída observando meu reflexo no inox polido. – Meu pai é calvo.

James pareceu considerar por um momento e logo soltou uma de suas pérolas.

- Por mais que você ame um calvo sei o quanto gosta do meu cabelo, principalmente puxá-lo.

- Sério?

Ele apenas afirmou positivamente.

- Presunçoso de merda – disse ao sair do elevador e adentrar ao salão comunal, agora quase vazio.

Caminhamos lentamente, James sempre um pouco atrás de mim como uma guarda costa charmoso até chegarmos à mesa onde o resto do resto do café da manhã fora servido.

- Demorou hein flor, salvei pra você dois croissants e um copo de suco de laranja.

- Generosidade sua Mary.

- Topa tomar café comigo em Hogsmeade Mary? – perguntou James.

Juro. Quase me engasguei com o suco.

- Sabe James – disse Mary fazendo cara de pouca modéstia – Eu sou uma garota muito concorrida e infelizmente não gosto de moreno alto, bonito e totalmente gostoso como você. Tem algo nessa perfeição que não combina, sabe. Algo rubro, escarlate. Me entendeu ou quer que desenhe?

- Foi claríssima.

Sirius gargalhou ao que Peter cobria os olhos para não chorar do fora que o moreno havia levado.

- Prongs, está mesmo perdendo o jeito não é?

- Cala a boca cachorro. – falou rindo sentando ao lado de Mary e roubando um dos que seriam os _meus_ croissants.

- Eu sou o devirginalizador de meninas inocentes, por isso a Mary é minha propriedade.

- Quer um espelho Sirius? Pra ver se acha a vergonha que falta nessa sua cara de tarado.

- Ah Mary só se você vier com ele, junto com uma cama redonda e forro de cama barato.

- Vai sonhando. Que eu saiba sua prioridade é o jardim de infância e anoréxicas.

- Ciúmes?

Questionou erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas e rodeando com o dedo a beirada do copo.

- Eu sou muita carne pro seu caminhãozinho fraco.

A risada ecoou forte entre os meninos e até eu me permiti rir junto. O semblante sem graça de Sirius era impagável, e a cara triunfante de Mary só instigava as coisas.

- Acho bom começar a tomar Viagra Sirius. – falou Remus em tom de animação.

- Nem, acho que rum com amendoim seria melhor – falou James.

- É bom? – questionou Peter. – Quer dizer o rum com amendoim.

- Nunca tomei. – disse James, olhando-me de soslaio.

- Bem a conversa está ótima, muita alegria, muito amor, mas eu preciso ir. Tenho um vestido deslumbrante para comprar.

- Essa é a minha garota. – falou Sirius provocante e agora recuperado.

- Sirius pare de olhar os meus seios e olhe os da Lily, já que ela é a sua acompanhante.

- Que ressentimento. – falou pulando do assento e andando em direção a saída. Eu ainda mastigava enquanto tentava acompanhar o grupo liderado por minha amiga e seu casaco preto. – Mas saiba que estou afim de fartura, Lily é mais mignon além de ser propriedade privada.

- Sério? Quanta gentileza e companheirismo.

- Eu sou pura gentileza, quer provar?

- Estou de dieta Sirius, não suportaria tanta doçura.

Eles andavam bem à frente em uma conversa repleta de gentilezas e insinuações, mal reparando no mundo ao redor. Sériamente se milagres ocorressem com tanta freqüência ou se cupidos tivessem miras tão precisas, aquele sim seria o casal mas escandaloso de toda a década, eu e James seriamos fichinha em comparação.

Passamos pelas portas de carvalho e adentramos ao jardim ornamentado, com os paralelepípedos em cor chumbo no chão. As plantas já pareciam sofrer uma prévia do inverno e o colorido das flores não estava lá.

Bem a frente perto de um ônibus vermelho com faixas em preto e azul estava à professora Minerva. Sempre elegante com um coque rosquinha em seu cabelo e roupas neutras nos observava com certo interesse.

- Monitora Chefe, pensei que não iria a excursão.

- Demorei-me um pouco, professora.

Com um aceno subi os degraus do ônibus e sentei-me ao lado de Mary, que a esse ponto estava fortemente corada e calada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. Só o tarado ali que descreveu o que iria fazer comigo caso eu fosse para uma cama redonda com espelho no teto e forro barato com ele.

- Ahh. Entendi.

Atrás de nós sentaram Sirius e James que sorriam maquiavelicamente, à frente estavam Emmeline e Charlus a dupla do mal. Teríamos que conversar em sussurros.

- Não vou poder ir direto ver o vestido com você.

- Por quê? – questionou em uma voz que parecia um choramingo.

- James quer conversar comigo.

- James? Em Hogsmeade? Isso soa tão estranho.

- Ontem depois da detenção discutimos e hoje ele quer conversar.

- Discutiram ou se pegaram?

Descobri nesse momento que eu era uma pessoa absolutamente transparente, e não só pela cor da pele.

- Os dois.

- Gostei.

Revirei os olhos diante do sorriso canastrão de Mary.

- Certo é que eu vou conversar com ele sério. Mesmo.

Ela riu. Duvidando.

- Boa sorte então. Use camisinha.

Revirei os olhos novamente.

Conversamos um pouco de besteira para passar o minúsculo tempo de 15 minutos dentro do ônibus e logo vimos à bela cidade de Hosgmead com seus pubs e bares, lojas e cafeterias repletas de alunos loucos por novidades que não fosse mármore creme e paredes de pedra chumbo.

Ao descer em fila indiana, por acaso do destino ou artimanha marota James conseguiu infiltrar sua mão no bolso do casaco que usava e depositar um papel mal rabiscado que logo estava em minha mão. Lia-se:

_**.**_

_**Game over, as 10:00AM**_

_**.**_

Virei meu rosto e sibilei o nome do fliperama mais ridículo que podia existir. James apenas me observou e sorrio, dizendo baixo que confiasse nele. Nesse momento, eu estava perplexa e sabia que coisa boa dali não viria. Confiança não era a palavra chave naquele momento, não quando se tratava de um fliperama o local para a conversa séria que James tanto queria.

Depois de recarregar o meu estoque de doces e chocolates na Dedos de Mel juntamente com uma Mary feliz da vida por ver em meus doces um alento para quando faltasse os dela e de vislumbrar algumas vitrines, caminhei para a parte sul da cidade. Game Over era um fliperama que ficava na parte mais afastada do centro comercial a aproximadamente quatro quadras; ficava perto da Casa dos Gritos que era um museu ridículo sobre filmes de terror e assombrações, eu como não acreditava muito em coisas paranormais nem me arrepiava.

A fachada de tijolos pintados de preto não me animou muito, nem mesmo o grande luminoso com lâmpadas quebradas fez surgir alguma emoção. Passei pela entrada e o senhor velho e barrigudo pareceu não me notar, então decididamente adentrei o local sentindo o cheiro de bolor chegar a minha narina. Mesas e mais mesas para jogadores animados em poker e outros jogos de baralho, fliperamas, sinucas, jogos de dança e alguns vídeo games faziam parte do local que era mais limpo do que o fedor de bolor dava a entender. No fundo havia uma cafeteria cheia de salgadinhos e refrigerantes e dois banheiros.

Meus olhos que procuravam por James rodearam o local em meio a balburdia e ao som alto que tocava David Bowie em sua melhor fase. Eles o encontraram jogando _guitar hero_ bem no canto do local, com seus braços segurando levemente a guitarra preta e seus dedos dedilhando com uma velocidade impressionante, havia fones em seus ouvidos e uma latinha de coca cola no chão.

Parando junto a ele e me impressionando com sua estatura cutuquei sua cintura fazendo-o me notar. Ele prontamente retirou os fones de ouvido e recolocou a guitarra em seu tripé, pegando a latinha em seus pés e dando um bom gole.

- Então assim é você?

Ele levantou as mãos para o alto, sorrindo.

- Sou um guitarrista um pouco frustrado.

- Aqui é tranqüilo? – perguntei um pouco preocupada caso alguém nos visse. Algum fofoqueiro.

- Conta-se nos dedos os delinqüentes da escola que freqüentam o local – sorrio – Pode ficar tranqüila. – falou apoiando a mão em minhas costas e me guiando - E posso ser sincero?

- Sim.

- Você está linda.

- Isso não é um encontro, James.

- _Ainda_.

.

.

* * *

OI pessoal! Fiquei tão feliz com a quantidade de reviews! Vocês nem imaginam...

Duas garotas acertaram o questão que inseri no cap. prévio: Alice Hills e Kris. Me mandem uma mensagem particular pelo profile dizendo seus desejos. Pode ser uma cena, uma coisa perva, o que for.

Aviso: **Review não é a mesma coisa que lithium, é melhor**.

**Reviews:**

**Charliebeatrice:** Adorei o seu comentário, e principalmente o palavrão que usou para descreve-la. Seja bem vinda.

**Marina Lopes:** James divo kkkkk Reler de novo, Tudo! è impressão minha ou você está começando a odiar o James? Vou te mandar um Pm falando sobre minha tristeza. Sério.

**NRenoir:** Obrigada leitora nova. Beijocas.

**Kris**: Isso foi quase uma monografia não? Mas adorei o seu pensamento quanto os personagens da fic e suas personalidades. Você as entende muito bem e isso me faz tão feliz! Já estudou sobre pressão? Onde?

**Alice Hills:** Só digo uma coisa Miss Dior Cherie é o melhor perfume do mundo! E não adianta ... Eu uso, eu gosto e pronto! Teimosa mesmo! Mo Je Joue pra você cantar a noite inteira...

**28Lily:** Faço personagens reais (tento, né) por isso são imperfeitos e erram tanto... Beijocas

**Thaay Lovegood:** To lendo Vampire academy agora. Estava depressiva a resolvi comprar livros pra me animar, então comprei os 6. Estou no 2º e confesso que Dimitri é um gato. Já tinha lido Succubus shadows que é a estória da tal Georgina Kincaid e adoro, estou esperando o ultimo livro... Não me diz que todo mundo morre no final?

**Jane L Black:** Castigo? como assim? O que fizeste? Beijocas

**Marina D:** Obrigada leitora nova. Beijocas.

**Lady Aredhel Anarion:** Primeiro; sobrenome dificil hein... Segundo: obrigadão pelo comentário. Beijocas

**Yinfa:** É portuguesa? Beijocas

**Dani Mossmann:** Nada como uma folga e estou cheia de enredo nessa minha cabeça... Beijocas, gostou?


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

**.**

_Eu_ sempre me senti confortável em estar sozinha. Nunca fui de procurar o príncipe encantado ou similares, e sempre achei que o amor fosse uma coisa fabricada do tipo que a convivência assídua poderia gerar.

Carência nem necessidade eram coisas significativas.

Racional acima de tudo e com um medo ilusional de me perder ao encontrar alguém, vivi minha vida por dezesseis anos sem degustar o agridoce gosto do amor. Não daquele amor bobinho, fraco e sem amarras; esse me era costumeiro. Mas o amor arrebatador, aquele que você sabe que vai doer, mas mesmo assim você quer se machucar. Aquele que faz a boca do estomago gelar, as mãos suarem e até a pessoa mais resistente perder o controle.

É aquele em que você imagina como é sentir o toque, o beijo e se por acaso você realmente se entregar ao sentimento, se aquela pessoa ainda irá te querer no dia seguinte e nos próximos.

E era esse tipo de amor que rondava e apertava fortemente o peito de Lily, ali, sentada de frente a um James Potter sorridente e um pouco enigmático em uma cafeteria de um fliperama cheio de bolor.

Sentado de forma displicente na cadeira de alumínio, James batucava seus dedos no tampo da mesa como se cada toque fosse parte de uma melodia de alguma canção; seu cotovelo apoiado no encosto dava uma importância maior aos seus olhos brilhantes que me olhavam de forma contemplativa.

- O que foi? – perguntei inquieta enquanto ele me observava.

- Só estou te observando – falou juntando as mãos em forma de apoio e colocando o queixo sobre.

- Acho que você teve tempo suficiente para isso, não? – disse mordendo de leve meu sanduíche – Seis anos.

- Tempo nunca é o bastante quando se trata de você.

Mordi novamente o sanduíche e olhei para o outro lado. Cabeça fervilhando.

- Vi aqueles instrumentos musicais no seu quarto mais não sabia que tinha predileção para algum.

- Achou que eu tocava o quê?

- Nunca supus que seria o vocalista, porque definitivamente você não tem talento para isso...

- Ah Lily não fala assim – falou colocando as mãos no coração em uma pobre imitação de dor.

- Posso terminar, por favor? – questionei sorrindo – Pensei em bateria.

- Baterista. – falou contemplando a idéia.

Mordisquei o lábio inferior.

- Mas guitarristas são mais _sexies_.

O sorriso dele aumentou.

- Então você me acha sexy, senhorita Evans.

Não questionou, apenas afirmou sem pudor.

- Convencido seria a palavra mais exata.

Ele sorriu ainda mais, se caso isso fosse possível.

- Menino ou menina?

Arqueei as sobrancelhas em sinal de total e completa falta de entendimento.

- Como?

- Se por acaso um dia você tiver filhos qual vai preferir. – falou em completo desconforto. Suas mãos se apertavam e pareceu engolir a saliva com certa dificuldade.

- Isso é um teste?

Com a voz um pouco fraca e com o raciocínio um pouco lento respondeu: - Meu avô sempre dizia que esse era o melhor jeito de descobrir afinidades. É um costume do local onde ele nasceu.

- Então a resposta é: tanto faz, contanto que tenha saúde.

- Evasiva.

- Você quer que eu responda o quê? Vou amar da mesma forma, e não é como se eu não tivesse outras chances.

- Treino ruiva,_ sei_.

Chutei por debaixo da mesa. A ponta arredondada de meu sapato atingiu sua canela de forma precisa.

Ele se abaixou para pegar minha mão fazendo uma cara de dor que me deixou um pouco arrependida, mas as palavras sussurradas na palma da minha mão a seguir me mostraram o contrário.

- Prometo que treinaremos todas as noites até termos filhos espetaculares.

Ele beijou a palma da minha mão e em seguida o punho. Fui forte o suficiente para não transparecer a faísca de desejo que surgiu em minhas entranhas com esse minúsculo gesto.

Eu o desejava, e isso definitivamente era terrível.

Soltei minha mão da sua e fiz um pequeno carinho em seu queixo para logo em seguida afundar meus dedos naquele mar de fios castanhos.

- Porque você disse que aqui você era livre?

Os olhos que estavam fechados pelo carinho ora recebido se abriram em uma piscina de cores quentes.

- Lá eu sou o capitão, um maroto e um bom partido. Aqui, eu sou o garoto que toma coca cola e curte brincar com vídeo game para relaxar. Não sofro pressão aqui para impor uma imagem. Eu sou eu.

Olhei para o tampo vermelho da mesa, este cheio de pequenas pixações. A cada nome que eu lia pouco me lembrava, meus pensamentos estavam na pergunta que eu tanto queria fazer, mas obviamente como aquariana tinha a dificuldade de primeiramente aceitar que eu queria perguntar aquilo.

- Entendo.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e afastei o prato com o sanduíche para o lado. Olhando de soslaio pude ver o gótico que nos atendera muito entretido com a televisão que passava alguma tragédia pela BBC. Sem pestanejar e nem pensar, vomitei as palavras rapidamente.

- Afinal, o que você sente por mim?

Seus olhos se prenderam nos meus.

- Acho que essa pergunta é minha.

- Por que seria? – falei descrente.

- Porque foi você a me deixar depois daquela noite.

- James.

- De certo ponto é ridículo, porque fui eu que fiquei atrás de você por praticamente três anos. E olha. Ainda estou. – falou debochado.

- James.

- Você não entendeu ainda? – falou nervoso, mãos furiosas por entre os cabelos – Eu quero você para ser minha. _Só minha_.

- E então pra que as outras garotas? Sexo no corredor... Por quê?

Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e se ajeitou na cadeira; seu semblante não passava de uma sombra negra.

- Pra ti machucar de todas as formas possíveis. Pra você sentir o que senti.

- Eu não..

- Eu sei. Mas o que você faz quando se está machucado e principalmente se vicia na _porra_ de uma garota que parece não se importar de ter dormido com você.

- Não foi isso.

- Então o que foi?

- Não posso...

Ele sorriu sarcástico, retirou os óculos e os colocou na mesa, afagando os olhos em seguida.

- O que for! Acho que isso não importa mais.

Os músculos longos e esguios de seu braço alcançaram minha mão puxando-me para mais perto.

- E você?

Abaixei minha cabeça para que meu cabelo fosse à cortina que o impedisse de vislumbrar as lágrimas paradas em meus olhos. Encobri sua mão com a minha e falei bem baixinho.

- Parte de mim é louca por você, já a outra... Tem medo e quer fugir.

Seus olhos não demonstraram nada por detrás de seu óculos e me vi perdida ali.

- O.k.

- O.k.?

Ele sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais de meu rosto. Seu nariz encostou ao meu e seu hálito tinha cheiro de coca, a imagem mental do gosto daqueles lábios junto aos meus fez com que um leve rubor aparecesse em minhas bochechas, denunciando meus pensamentos.

Uma de suas mãos arrumaram meu cabelo, desfazendo a cortina de fogo que nos separava, com meus olhos fechados senti o calor de seus lábios tocarem levemente o meu pescoço e sua respiração forte ali desencadeou arrepios profundos em minha espinha.

- Eu gosto de filmes antigos, música dos anos setenta e oitenta e odeio cebola – disse bem baixinho como em uma oração.

Ele sorriu em meu ouvido, seus dentes levemente marcando meu lóbulo.

- Eu odeio _girls band_, picles e sinto um _tesão_ enorme por ruivas.

- Plural.

- _Singular_. – falou alastrando como fogo sua língua pela minha orelha.

- Gosto de desenhar paisagens góticas, tenho fascínio por florestas negras e quando estou estressada gosto de nadar.

- Tenho mania de roer as unhas, escutar musicas depressiva quando triste e barulhentas quando irritado, falar palavrão e morder o que é meu.- comprovou mordendo meu pescoço. Um pouco irritada por ser marcada mais uma vez encostei-me com força na cadeira deixando-o sozinho semi deitado no tampão da mesa.

- Isso não é justo.

- Foi de leve Lil.

- Mas sou eu que vou ficar com uma marca no pescoço praticamente me auto intitulando "puta".

James me encarou incrédulo.

- Nem que você quisesse você pareceria uma puta. – disse retirando seu cachecol preto e colocando em volta do meu pescoço. O tecido estava embriagado com seu perfume e de uma forma intima me senti confortável com aquilo. Feliz. Como se estivesse interligada a ele de alguma forma.

- Problema resolvido. – falou dando uma boa golada em sua coca, que agora já devia estar quente e sem gás e dobrando as pernas.

- Você sempre é assim tão solícito?

Ele pegou o meu sanduíche e deu uma bela mordida.

- Só com as pessoas com que me importo.

- Já me disseram que você é a pessoa errada, muitos, aliás, e confesso que até eu acreditei nisso. Mas acho que esqueci de perguntar se eu sou a pessoa certa pra você. Sou?

- Você duvida?

- Sim.

- Eu posso solucionar sua duvida.

- Posso saber como?

- Simples. – ele disse levantando e me pegando pelos braços, encostando seu corpo ao meu de forma que não havia parte de seu corpo que não estava ligada ao meu, principalmente seu tronco, quadril e coxas. Sua boca apertou-se contra a minha e só então eu pode desfrutar de todo o êxtase que era ter seus lábios quentes matando a sequidão dos meus. Suas mãos desciam por minhas costas lentamente como pequenos escorpiões que decididamente pararam sobre o meu derrière, o apalpando um pouco forte pro meu gosto.

Lutando contra os meus próprios instintos soltei seus lábios com pesar. Ele apenas deu uma piscadela, fazendo aquela cara de safado que eu tanto gostava e apalpou mais uma vez a minha bunda.

- Ainda tem duvidas? Por que se houver o banheiro fica logo ali.

.

.

Sirius gargalhou alto.

- Assim você será um perigo, não só para mim, mas para a sociedade, Mary.

- Espero que a conotação seja positiva. Com qual olho você está vendo? O olho de tarado ou o olho de um pai conservador dos anos 30?

- Senta aqui no colinho do papai – disse batendo as mãos nas pernas e sorrindo.

- Você está bonita Mary. – disse Remus.

- Sinto falta da Lils aqui. Ela sim, falaria a verdade.

Recuperando-se da histeria, Sirius se aprumou no pequeno pufe vermelho e limpou a garganta. Do bolso de sua calça jeans retirou seu maço de cigarros, extraiu um e logo o acendeu com seu isqueiro em forma de garrafa de vodka, apoiou seu cotovelo na coxa direita e observou o vestido preto de seda escorrer sobre o corpo de Mary.

- Pare de me olhar Black.

- Foi você que me convidou, oras.

- Não, foi você que se intrometeu.

Tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja e deu uma tragada. Em pura calma e deleite.

- Mary, acho bom você ser uma boa menina.

- Jura _bad boy_? – disse colocando suas mãos delicadas e brancas sobre a cintura, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque desajeitado e fios loiros em cor de baunilha caiam sobre sua clavícula.

- Antes que eu entre no provador com você e só saia quando você não puder mais andar – disse lentamente como se saboreasse cada palavra.

Mary parou congelada onde estava e Remus decidiu ser ele o primeiro a quebrar o gelo.

- Acho que a Lizzie não vem mesmo, vamos para o Três Vassouras Sirius.

- Vá você – disse malmente o olhando, seus olhos fixos na loira à frente – tenho assuntos pendentes a resolver aqui.

- Sirius. – falou baixo em um tom de aviso que o amigo já conhecia.

- Vá, lhe encontrarei em minutos.

Após observar o loiro sair e sorrir para a atendente, Sirius se virou para Mary.

- Pare de dar trela para o professor Lobter - falou calmo mas ameaçadoramente.

- Quem é você agora para querer mandar em mim? Eu não lhe dou esse direito.

- E para o seu bem.

- Sirus você é a ultima pessoa que poderia dar uma de anjo da guarda.

- Ah é – disse colocando a garrafa no chão e se levantando – Você acha que o professorzinho de história quer o que com você? Casar e ter filhos?

- Não seja estúpido – disse virando-se de costas para o moreno.

- Ele só quer comer você.

- O que é isso? Ciúmes?

- Francamente querida, eu não dou a mínima se ele traçar você ou não.

- Então por que todo esse showzinho barato?

- Lily – disse andando até a janela e tragando mais uma vez.

- Lily? O que ela tem haver com isso?

- Isso vai atrapalhar a vida dela com o Prongs.

- O relacionamento deles já é atrapalhado desde o começo. Isso é um subterfúgio.

- Estou avisando.

- E eu estou morrendo de medo, olha como estou tremendo.

Sirius avançou, seu corpo ficou a milímetros de Mary; seus olhos estavam negros e seu rosto fechado. Ele exalava terror.

- Eu te conheço Black. O que você está tramando.

- Você não me conhece, você apenas vê o que quero que veja. Agora continue a dar trela para o professor e você vai se afundar junto.

- Inferno - disse Mary exasperada.

- Inferno vai ser o que vou fazer na sua vida daqui pra frente se você continuar com essa baboseira.

- O que ele te fez?

- Mexeu com a mulher de amigo meu. – disse saindo pela porta e jogando a bituca do cigarro aos pés de Mary.

- Inferno Black, Inferno.

.

.

- Você realmente não vai tentar isso. Eu sou um desastre!

- Vai ser prazeroso te ver tocar.

Sorri tímida.

- Qual é Lily, mostre-me seu _outro_ lado selvagem – brincou arrepiando um pouco meu cabelo e indo até os tripés onde se encontravam as guitarras para jogar _guitar hero_.

Ficou a olhar as guitarras com sua mão levemente coçando o queixo, por vezes mexia em seu cabelo e às vezes pegava alguma para testar, por fim veio com uma com braço branco e corpo vermelho.

- Essa combina mais com você – falou sorridente.

Peguei-a mal me contendo. Instrumentos musicais de corda nunca foram os meus favoritos; piano e órgão eram os meus prediletos desde o fatídico dia em que assisti "O Fantasma da Opera" aos cinco anos. Estava perdida.

A segurei mal sabendo o que fazer, sabia da existência do jogo e que realmente parecia muito legal, mas em minha mente ainda havia cordas, não ganchos e paletas para uso quase nulo e cinco botãozinhos que de nada adiantava.

Levantei uma das mãos para o alto em forma de rendição. James que estava a minha frente enquanto eu examinava a guitarra, balançava a cabeça suavemente.

- Bonita - falou com suas covinhas a mostra - Posso sentar aqui e ver você arrasar?

- Você sabe que eu não sei absolutamente nada, não é? Por isso está me zoando. Estou perdida aqui. Vem cá!

- O que você pede com esse jeitinho que eu não faço?

Sem pensar muito o moreno pegou o controle e colocou ao meu parecer na música mais fácil do nível 1, jogou o controle no sofá preto e se moveu para detrás de mim. Colou seu corpo ao meu colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas no braço e no corpo da guitarra. Delicadamente retirou meu cabelo do lado esquerdo do pescoço e apoiou seu queixo ali, não antes de depositar um beijo embaixo de seu cachecol. Seus lábios estavam secos pelo frio.

- Mãos frias, Lily. Isso é medo?

- Minha pressão é baixa, seu presunçoso.

- O. k. Quando a música começar a tocar você vai ver cinco cores de botões na tela esses mesmos equivalem a estes que estão no braço da guitarra. Mas, como você é principiante somente três botões irão funcionar: o verde, o vermelho e o amarelo – em cada anunciamento, James demonstrava pressionando o dedo junto ao meu nos botões e dando um beijo um pouco abaixo da minha orelha, deixando me nenhum pouco interessada em botões e guitarras – Compreendido, minha guitarrista?

Sorri alegre. - Compreendido.

Ele se afastou e sentou no sofá com o corpo virado para mim, seus olhos brilhavam em excitação. Suas pernas estavam abertas e seu corpo meio jogado, ele arrumou o óculos, me desejou boa sorte e apertou o play.

Quando Narc do Interpol começou a tocar fiquei completamente perdida em meio a tantos botões, mesmo sabendo a melodia minha coordenação motora não era tão rápida quanto o meu raciocínio fazendo com que em menos de um minuto de música eu falhasse miseravelmente.

Rindo e contemplando a minha derrota o moreno se levantou colocando o controle em contagem regressiva e se posicionou atrás de mim, me apertando junto a ele como se quisesse melhor aderência. Me abraçou pela cintura para logo depois subi-las manhosamente por meu corpo em um caminho cheio de curvas em direção aos meus braços. Ele cheirou profundamente meu pescoço.

- Essa aula não vai ser de graça.

- O que você quer? – questionei.

- Isso aqui. – disse virando meu pescoço um pouco para o lado e encontrando a minha boca. Um beijo delicado e preguiçoso foi depositado em minha boca e quando eu já estava me acostumando com sua língua travessa, ele sorriu, mordeu meu lábio e terminou o beijo. - Pronto, vamos começar!

.

.

* * *

Isso é raro. Um capítulo romântico segundo a Tali. Mas se tem a causa. O pedido da Alice Hills.

Espero que goste. Por que esse é o ultimo cheio de amor da rodada, agora vem a turbulência.

Parabéns Girl Storm, considere seu o capítulo. Haha!

**Review**

Kris: Adoro os seus textos. Não se envergonhe nunca deles! Você é apenas detalhista e isso é bom. Amo suas reviews porque nelas eu vejo como cada um vê os meus personagens. Beijos

Gisllaine Farias: Garota nova! Uhu! Adorável fic? Você foi a primeira a dizer isso... Beijocas.

Leather00Jacket: Obrigada. Sim a Mary e o Sirius são um caso sério. E penso muito nos dois mas não sei se como dupla. Beijocas novata.

b. Black: Hum...você prefere os cafajestes... E eu que pensei que com esse James a popularidade dele aumentaria... Mas vejo que vocês preferem os cachorros mesmo... _Late que eu to passando_...

Alice Hills: O que você pediu foi mel? Tome syrup!

Thaay Lovegood: Quando você diz _action_ seria o quê realmente? Estou com duvidas... Amo a Georgina...

Charliebeatrice**:** Não, não vai demorar. Proximo capitulo terá uma prévia.

Lady A. Anarion: Tipo saiu essa coisa que eu nem sei...Sou péssima para romances...

Jane L. Black: Cara, eu nunca pensei que encontraria uma pessoa pior q a Alice, mas vc ao que parece quebra muito mais coisa que ela...Medo de vc o.k.?

Dani Mossmann: Serio Dani, não sei. Sempre curto filmes e livros que o casal principal não fica junto...então romance não é o meu forte...Isso ficou legal?

NRenoir: Sabia que quando criança tinha um quadro no meu quarto do renoir? E que imagino a Mary como a mulher do _Bather with Blonde Hair_. Incrivel, não é?

.

Beijocas garotas e só para constar escutem **Narc** do **Interpol** ou vejam a tradução. James é malicioso...Só a primeira frase diz tudo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

_- Por quê? – falou um James furioso. O poder de sua ira era tamanha que dei dois passos para trás para evitar confronto._

_- Por que o quê?- falei mal escolhendo as palavras. Medo irradiava por entre minhas veias e o nó forte já esmagava meu coração._

_- Não se faça de idiota Evans!_

_Ele mal controlava sua frustração e terror. Suas mãos eram bolas que ora estavam em seu bolso ou se auto esmagavam. Seus olhos estavam estreitos e não havia verde neles, apenas um castanho escuro perturbador. Ele mais parecia um gigante perto de mim, impondo uma resposta que eu nunca poderia dar._

_- Apenas esqueça._

_Ele riu sarcástico. A fileira perfeita de seus dentes superiores mordeu com forca seu lábio fazendo um rubro fio de sangue escoar, sendo limpo por sua língua em segundos. Suas mãos voavam por seu cabelo, puxando e ajeitando e me enlouquecendo com sua feição maníaca._

_Um punho bate com força na parede ao lado de meu rosto e sinto seu corpo ficar mais próximo do meu. Seu cheiro inebriante me invade e tudo que quero e agarrá-lo e beijá-lo até não ter mais vida. Mas, infelizmente isso não é possível, nunca será._

_- Você quer que eu esqueça? Depois de tudo?_

_- Sim. É o melhor. – meu coração doía ao falar aquelas palavras tão frias; a dor era mais profunda ao vê-la transportada para os olhos que ora amava tanto._

_- Você só pode estar brincando... _

_- Foi só uma noite._

_- Aham... – ele diz balançando a cabeça – Uma noite seguida de outra e outra... Você quer me enlouquecer é?_

_- Finja que eu sou como as outras._

_Ele se abaixou e colocou seu rosto na posição do meu, para que nossos olhos estivessem na mesma altura._

_- Uma transa e nada mais? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e ficando ereto defronte a mim._

_Concordei com um aceno._

_- Estou errado mesmo – disse com pesar, e uma feição de nojo e desgosto emplastravam seu belo rosto – Pensei que você fosse a garota que valeria a pena... Mas é só mais uma prostituta qualquer..._

**.**

**.**

- Eu vou te dar uma guitarra de presente.

Revirei os olhos enquanto andávamos sobre os paralelepípedos chumbo.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

- Não. A junção de você e uma guitarra forma um quadro interessante.

- Interessante para quem? Minha auto humilhação não é uma imagem muito aprazível ao meu ver.

Dei um sorriso fraco, digno de desgosto.

- Ai é que está a beleza da coisa, você mostra uma parte rara da sua personalidade. A parte sensível e fraca. Não aquela toda poderosa e sabe tudo.

- Olha quem fala... – falei corando levemente as maçãs do rosto; não suportava demonstrar minhas fraquezas, e só nesse dia duas já caiam por terra, deixando-me mais insegura do que nunca. – O senhor Maroto esnobe que vira um romântico mordedor.

Ele passa sua mão por minha cintura, me enlaçando e completando seu corpo com o meu. Entrelaça suas mãos em minhas ancas e beija a ponta do meu nariz. Calor irradia por meu corpo e mal sinto o ardido frio que ora me acertava.

Meus olhos se fecham e me entrego à fantasia de uma vida feliz em uma casa com tijolos vermelhos e jantares de domingo.

- Você vai passar o resto do dia comigo não é? – ele questiona, pulando a calçada e parando de frente a uma loja de cds observando a vitrine, tira de seu casaco um maço de cigarros e olha de soslaio para mim como se pedisse permissão. Eu apenas dou de ombros e fico a observar um pouco de longe o toque gentil do cigarro em seus lábios rosados e secos, a sua pele bronzeada parecia pálida perante a imersão nublosa de frio, seu pomo de adão subia e descia como em uma melodia perfeita e seus óculos preenchiam seu rosto em um toque de elegância fugaz.

O que me fazia pensar o que eu estava fazendo ali, sonhando acordada enquanto a realidade era tão disforme e longínqua.

- Não. Tenho que encontrar Mary e ver alguns vestidos.

Ele sorri e umedece os lábios.

- Então passe a noite comigo.

Minha mente é invadida por lembranças de noites quentes, suores e sorrisos.

- Não.

- Não estou dizendo que quero ter você em uma cama, completamente nua se contorcendo embaixo do meu corpo quente e suado, em completo êxtase pelo meu _grande_ desempenho.

Seu sorriso se torna malicioso.

- Então quer o que? – digo em um fio de voz pensando na casta possibilidade.

- Bem, eu realmente adoraria essa opção, mas hoje como um bom menino, eu só queria passar um tempo a mais com você no Três Vassouras. Poderíamos tomar umas cervejas, conversar e rir um pouco e você ainda poderia provar o novo lanche da casa. Tudo por minha conta.

Ri com seu tom de _telemarkting_.

- Você ensaiou isso ou é pura criatividade?

- É a forma que eu tenho de matar a vontade louca que eu tenho de te agarrar aqui e fazer bebes ruivos com você. Porém de uma forma calma e modesta.

- Modesta... - contemplei segurando o riso - Nada de perversidade, então?

- Nadinha.

Ele diz com um sorrisinho que dizia exatamente o contrário, jogando o cigarro ainda pela metade no chão e se aproximando de mim. O cheiro forte de nicotina me fez dar dois passos para trás e coçar levemente o nariz fazendo seu rosto se contorcer um pouco em vista a minha negativa de aproximação.

- Ok, é nessas horas que os conselhos de Remus são interessantes. – disse trazendo uma pastilha a boca. – Sei que o cheiro não irá desaparecer, mas conto com a minha poderosa língua sabor menta para tirar todo o ar do seu pulmão.

- Temos horário para voltar... – disse sorrindo e dando passos para trás.

- Não fuja de mim Evans – disse ameaçando-me. – Se você correr te alcanço em meio segundo – seus olhos cintilavam por trás de sua armação negra como em um desafio que ele adoraria participar.

Comecei a correr, mas parei bruscamente pouco depois, alguns alunos vinham caminhando pela rua e entre eles estava Todd.

James mais rápido que eu, me abraçou por trás virando meu corpo de forma brusca e adentrando comigo dentro de uma loja. Meu coração saia pela boca pela surpresa de ser raptada de forma tão ágil quanto pelas feições comuns que passeavam na calçada atrás da fachada de vidro da loja.

- Você é louco! – disse batendo em sua mão que teimava em se assentar em minha cintura. – Isso foi quase um recibo de que estamos juntos... Se alguém nos viu...

- Se... Se... Ninguém nos viu Lily e se isso aconteceu eu dou um jeito depois. – disse calmo se aproximando de uma mesa onde estavam posicionados de forma aleatória uma grande quantidade de portas jóias e baús em um tom de dourado e prata-velha que eram uma visão para os olhos.

Neste momento me dei conta da loja em que fomos parar. Era uma loja de antiguidades muito bonita por sinal, com uma decoração _noir_ que transformava o local em um verdadeiro paraíso para amantes do passado como eu. Meus olhos se enchiam com a beleza das peças em prata, relógios antigos e quadros, até meu olho bater em uma estátua pequena de uma dançarina cigana que James observava também com muito afinco.

- Ela não é linda? – questionei ao ver a admiração de James pela peça chegando perto, logo atrás dele.

- Sim. Ela tem as suas feições Lily, mas infelizmente os cabelos são negros. – disse tocando levemente os cabelos e as medalhinhas no barrado da saia da estátua.

- Os seus cabelos são negros James.

Não parando um minuto de observar a boneca ele me corrigiu.

- Castanhos escuros, Lily, castanhos.

- Ok. – disse sem muito ânimo – O que você vai fazer com os meninos se eles nos viram?

- Conversar? – disse saindo em direção ao velho balcão de madeira, o cheiro de verniz era forte quando se aproximava.

- Espero que assim seja.

Ele se vira e me olha nos olhos – Espera?

- Sim, porque se você bater em um deles como fez com o Todd, eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

Ele sorriu, do modo que eu mais odiava.

- E vai fazer o que? – disse se encostando a mim e impondo seu corpo sobre o meu. – Me bater? Chamar os meus pais? Contar para o diretor?

O ódio subiu por minhas veias em uma correnteza tão profunda que me cegou rapidamente, e tudo, tudo aquilo de maravilhoso e romântico que aquela tarde poderia ter sido até aquele instante se apagou da minha mente no momento em que o alter ego esnobe de James veio a tona.

- Não. Só vou me arrepender de ter perdido meu tempo com o grandioso e esnobe Potter. – disse dando as costas e saindo apressadamente do estabelecimento apenas deixando o tilintar do sino tocar ao bater da porta.

Não escutei ninguém me chamar ou correr atrás de mim, apenas o vento frio e seu assovio em meu ouvido.

**.**

**.**

Após voltar a pé para a escola, sentei-me junto ao velho pé de carvalho perto da casa do guardião da escola e fiquei a observar a fina nevoa começar a pairar sobre a floresta e o lago, havia poucas pessoas nos arredores da escola e agora como já era tarde, as luzes começavam a serem acessas no castelo deixando uma paisagem monstruosamente linda surgir a minha frente.

Meus pensamentos se comparavam a um novelo de lã cheio de nós e embaraços, não conseguia manter um raciocínio adequado e bem no intimo apenas queria fugir daquilo tudo, terminar o ano e ir para uma universidade onde poderia estudar e trabalhar com afinco para realizar meus objetivos posteriormente.

Para tudo isso não era necessário ter um garoto ao lado.

Simplesmente, não era necessário. Era?

Gostar de um garoto com dupla personalidade, não era necessário. Não, quando ele faz surgir dentro de você uma esperança tímida que talvez todo esse seu problema em manter relacionamentos seja apenas um medo de se entregar e se apaixonar e que se você confiasse nos beijos escondidos dele tudo ficaria bem, mas quando ele joga ácido puro sobre todo o cavalheirismo e volta ser aquele que você sempre odiou, a escolha de ficar sozinha não parece tão terrível aos olhos e principalmente ao coração, que seria poupado de muitas dores e partilhas.

O céu cinza se transforma em negro e algumas gotas começam a cair junto com o sereno e então em modo automático você começa a se levantar e limpar a barra do seu vestido, sem olhar para os lados, sem olhar para nada, segue seu percurso silencioso até o castelo atravessando as portas de carvalho e parando diante de uma muralha loira bem nervosa.

Mary.

- Você é o pior tipo de amiga que possa existir no mundo, sabe? Você some com o bofe magia e me deixa com o bofe maldição, por que Sirius Black é uma maldição de deus grego na minha vida. Eu simplesmente não mereço aquele traste falando merda no meu ouvido enquanto estou trocando de vestidos...

- O Sirius foi com você na boutique?- Disse meio perdida no assunto. Em meio aos meus conflitos esqueci completamente de Mary, do baile e da minha necessidade de encontrar um vestido.

- Pois é, né? Já que eu tenho uma amiga vacilona... Que nem se lembra dos outros..

- Desculpa Mary, sério.

- Deu merda, né? A camisinha furou? O _grande_ Potter virou anão? Como é que foi?

Fiz uma careta com as alternativas elencadas por ela e continuei a andar pelo corredor rumo aos elevadores. Não estava com humor para jantar hoje.

- Simples, ele voltou a ser o que sempre foi.

Mary fez uma cara de compreensão e colocou sua mão no meu ombro.

- Saiba que você sempre me terá - comecei a rir com o comentário - E que eu não sou lésbica.

- Isso eu sei. Mas arranjou algum vestido luxo? – usei a tática de mudança de assunto para tentar me animar.

- Claro. Cetim preto, evasado, pura sedução.

- Como você é chique! – sorri.

- Querida, eu vou destruir qualquer magrela anorexica dessa festa, é dessa vez que haverá ereções generalizadas. Todavia, temos que ir ao seu quarto pra você me explicar algumas coisinhas que o sir Black me contou.

- Tem certeza que não é pelos chocolates?

- Nãnaninanão. – disse balançando o indicador.

- Ok. Pode contar agora.

- Ele me contou algo entre você e o...

Mary foi cortada por um novato de no máximo 12 anos que chegou afobado a nossa frente.

- Evans? Qual das duas é a Evans? – questionou.

- Olha pra mim pirralho? Eu tenho cara de Evans? – disse Mary ameaçadoramente fazendo o menino se contrair um pouco. Ela estava curtindo.

- Sou eu.

- Mandaram você ir na sala da coordenadoria agora. – disse o garoto loiro de incontáveis sardas no rosto.

- Agora? – questionei achando estranho.

- Sim.

- Você vai dar ouvidos a esse piralho? – disse Mary se virando em minha direção.

- Sou monitora chefe, deve ser algo relacionado a isso. – disse confusa.

- Putz. – disse a loira batendo com o torço da mão na testa. – Graças a Deus eu não sou, foi um livramento você ser nerd.

Sorri e sai andando, não antes de virar e chamá-la de idiota.

**.**

**.**

Bati três vezes na porta e entrei.

A biblioteca particular dos professores era a sala usada para reuniões da coordenadoria de pais e alunos da escola, era pequena se comparada com a usada pelos alunos, mas ali estavam os livros mais interessantes de todo o castelo. Passei pelas estantes e seu particular cheiro de mofo esperando encontrar ao fim na mesa principal, a professora Minerva, com seu coque rosquinha e tailleur bem modelado, mas não, o que encontrei foi o meu fantasma particular. O sorriso pareceu se congelar em meu rosto quando encostada à mesa estava à silhueta alta e elegante de uma mulher.

- Tenho ampla certeza que Hogwarts apesar de ser uma das escolas mais caras e elitizadas deste país não consegue fazer milagres com bolsistas como você. – disse em sua voz sedosa como veneno, ela se vira e me observa por completo; me sinto nua ao seu olhar como uma corça perto de um leão - Que apenas inutilizam o dinheiro alheio em uma passagem escolar cheia de futilidades e depravações. Com seus cabelos flamejantes e desarrumados, jeito de suburbana e um alto falar que ensurdece os ouvidos alheios. Sim, Evans eu te observei.

Eu apenas fiquei a encará-la com minhas pernas tremulas e as mãos roxas.

- Ora, para se freqüentar certos ambientes elitizados há de se haver compostura, elegância nata e etiqueta de bons modos, claro, que em nenhum desses requisitos você se qualifica.

Engoli a seco os meus antepassados e toda percepção hierárquica no meio em que vivo.

- E você ainda pensa em Oxford... – sorriu maldosamente – Você nunca vai entrar lá por bolsa, se não mudar querida, se não for do jeito que espero. Como eu digo: a vida é feita de escolhas, e apesar de ter interesses íntimos, sempre primo pela igualdade humanitária, mas apesar de toda essa parte caridosa tenho que lhe avisar pequena criança, sua bolsa está por um fio então se não quer fazer parte da estatística de mães solteiras e garçonetes, já sabe o que fazer.

Vi ali, os meus sonhos de criança se desfazerem ao chão. Pedaços por pedaços. Todo o estudo, todo o estresse, todas as horas extras estudando na biblioteca para nada. Ela tinha o poder de me indicar à bolsa na faculdade dos meus sonhos, da faculdade dos sonhos de meus pais e principalmente da minha mãe que me teve na adolescência e teve que trabalhar como garçonete para ajudar no sustento.

- Você vai me escutar dessa vez Evans? Ou vai continuar esquentando a cama de quem não deve... Por que é isso que você faz, apenas esquenta a cama.

Acenei positivamente segurando o choro, porque ela nunca iria me ver chorar. Nunca.

- Bom, muito bom. Agora vá, já me cansei de sua insignificância, mas saiba que eu não a chamarei novamente. Essa será sua ultima chance. Ultima.

Virei meus calcanhares e andei o mais rápido possível querendo sair o quanto antes daquela sala fétida e daquela mulher sem escrúpulos.

Corri o mais rápido que pude deixando as lágrimas rolarem pela minha face. Aliviando a pressão.

Encobri meu rosto suavemente quando adentrei o salão comunal, meus olhos não procuraram ninguém, mas olhos acinzentados caíram sobre os meus em tom de preocupação. Continuei o meu trajeto e senti-me aliviada ao adentrar o meu quarto e me agachar junto à porta, deixando o choro sair totalmente em meio a sua escuridão. Depois de alguns minutos quando apenas lágrimas aleatórias trilhavam o meu rosto, ergui-me e liguei a luz.

Ali parado junto à janela estava James. A estátua da pequena cigana em meu criado mudo. E jazia sobre minha cama um buquê de begônias coloridas.

James me encarava com dor em suas feições. Seu olhar era forte e sabia que o motivo desse olhar era o fato de ter escutado meu choro e soluçar por todo o tempo.

- Me desculpa.

Ele diz. E mais lágrimas começaram a rolar em meu rosto em prelúdio ao que eu teria que fazer.

**.**

**.**

_Meu coração batia como um tambor. Os compassos ressonavam em meu ouvido e eu mal escutava a minha respiração pesada._

_Eu beijo aqueles lábios rosados de fogo entrelaçando meus dedos por entre seu cabelo na base de sua nuca._

_Olho nos olhos dela._

_-Lily? – pergunto ofegante enquanto ela sorri e beija a minha mão que teima querer emoldurar a perfeição de seu rosto._

_Um sonho realizado após tantos anos._

_Ela sorri ainda ofegante._

_- James._

_Cubro todo o nosso corpo com o lençol e entrelaço meus dedos aos dela._

_- Você quer?_

_Ela morde seu lábio inferior, fecha os olhos e os reabre me deslumbrando com a perfeição da esmeralda._

_-Quero._

_Eu a abraço e me perco em seu corpo de leite. Inebriando-me em seu almíscar e querendo me fundir a ela de corpo e alma._

_._

_._

* * *

_Demorei, não é? Gente, fiquei internada por três semanas em um quarto de hospital frio e de paredes pintadas em cor de gelo que flutuam em meus pesadelos, por agora._

_Tali onde está você?_

_Sei que o capitulo pode não agradar a muitos...Nem eu fiquei 100% feliz, mas foi necessário._

**_Reviews:_**

_**Alice Hills**: Alguém voltou das trevas, você viu? Ou melhor: leu?_

_**Kate**: Vc é novata? Sério?_

_**Kris**: Sim, a minha Mary é gordinha. A imagino como a Adele... Se vc achou o capítulo anterior esclarecedor, e este?_

_**Thaay Loveggod**: Ih não teve pegação, teoricamente se vc não contar os em itálicos, mas espero que tenha curtido._

_**Leather00jacket**: Sirius aparecerá e muito no próximo, será uma overdose de olhos acinzentados._

_**Gisllaine Farias**: Vc realmente acha que Mary e Sirius dariam certo? Tenho duvidas profundas quanto a isso._

_**Jane L Black**:Depressão é algo sério... Mas acho que deixei resquicios de amor nesse, não é?_

_**Dani Mossman**: Dessa vez foi doença a causa da demora, queria postar no meu aniversário mas não deu, fui aproveitar a minha liberdade. Mas e ai...Curtiu?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

.

.

_Eu estou __**matando**__ tempo no Dia dos Namorados. Esperando o dia __**terminar**__._

_Volte para mim por um tempo. Mude seu estilo novamente__._

_Ofuscado, __**mergulhado em gin**__. Mude seu gosto de __**homens**__._

- Sabe qual é a pior parte do corpo humano? – questionou um Sirius alegre e altivo; sua mini garrafa de uísque na mão girava conforme suas palavras eram soltas, seus dedos longos e finos possuíam um tom de dourado velho sobre a luz da lareira e o seu rosto iluminava-se como nos quadros de Vermeer. O dobrar de suas pernas destacava o seu comprimento no sofá de veludo sangrento e o sorriso naqueles lábios finos de mel, era pomposo. – A língua!

- Por quê? – questiona a pequena morena. A inocência de seus 14 anos ainda lhe dava um ar angelical... _Ainda_, pena que tudo se perderia em algumas horas, em cenas entrecortadas de sexo, bebidas e rock n roll alternativo.

Ele ri quase em um deboche sutil. Suas mãos passam por entre os fios encaracolados e negros da pequena e frágil garota a seus pés. Como em um carinho impensado em um animal de estimação.

O sorriso afetado de admiração o enojava, mas nada que uma boa _foda_ não resolvesse. O único problema seria o drama do dia seguinte. Oh drama.

Sua íris cintilava uma fagulha indecente quando seus olhos se colocaram na altura dos azuis da loira robusta a poucos metros de si.

Ele molha os lábios, brincando com a boca da garrafa enquanto a examinava. Detalhe por detalhe foi repassado em mente. Ela jogaria seu jogo.

- Porque através da língua destruímos as pessoas. Como, a querida Mary ali, vai destruir um romance sem ao menos ter vivido um.

O anzol foi lançado ao mar.

.

.

Pacientemente, Mary levanta sua cabeça deixando alguns fios loiros caírem sobre sua face. Estava a poucas jogadas de um xeque mate em um jogo que qualquer ser humano que tenha perdido infinitas vezes quereria ganhar. Oh, claro Deus saberia disso, e claro Sirius também.

O formato de seus olhos se torna felino na forma como ela os pressiona, tentando ao máximo passar uma feição raivosa, daquelas com sangue nos olhos, e mesmo o simples delineado sobre sua pálpebra não ajudou em nada, fazendo-a falhar miseravelmente.

- Vá se fuder Sirius! – disse tapando os ouvidos e voltando – _tentando _- a se concentrar no jogo.

- Só se for com você! E com a pequena Annie aqui. Que tal um trio? – ele diz feliz, tendo o peixe fisgado à isca.

Sussurros e risadas são ouvidos por entre a sala comunal. E Mary tenta não enrubescer.

- Bêbado nojento! Vai pro píer e aproveita e se joga naquele lago maldito e morre de hipotermia...

- Você sentiria falta...

- Como sinto das formigas.

- Ah – fala lascivo – Mas tenho certeza, que as formigas não te chupariam como eu.

Ela para por um segundo sentindo dezenas de olhos sobre si. Sua respiração é cortada e ela tenta manter o controle isolado, como em um mantra. Desafiando seu ego, derruba o rei negro no tabuleiro, no mais puro sinal de desistência e levanta. Alisando a saia enquanto fala lentamente, deliciando-se.

- A questão é: eu não quero essa sua língua podre. Minha mãe sempre diz que coisa muito oferecida é sinal de podridão. – fala observando o sorriso se desfalecer no busto de Aquiles - Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Ele joga a cabeça da pequena morena com força para o lado, obrigando-a a sair de seu caminho. Levanta como um rei de seu trono ainda sentindo o gosto amargo da retórica e balança seu cabelo negro, afastando-os dos olhos. Draga o ultimo gole do liquido dourado e deposita a garrafa na mesinha de centro em tom de embuia. O liquido escorre por sua garganta fazendo o calor quadruplicar.

Ele gostava disso. Da adrenalina.

Caminha por entre seus súditos calmamente, percebendo os olhos altivos até chegar ao seu destino. Apenas dez centímetros de altura os diferenciam.

- Sua mãe parece inteligente.

Ela sorri falsamente e lhe dá as costas, caminhando em direção a porta de saída; seus dedos mal encontram o teclado para digitar a senha quando ela ouve a suas costas.

- Eu estou falando com você!

Ela sorri, terminando de digitar os 6 algarismos e ouvindo o estralar da porta aberta. Torce seu corpo apenas parcialmente e levanta vagarosamente seu dedo médio.

- Para bom entendedor um dedo basta!

Ela sai, transpirando toda a sua frustração por entre a porta, e sabendo perfeitamente que ele a seguiria.

Desta vez, fora só um solavanco e suas costas estavam prensadas a parede; um rosto deliciosamente nervoso lhe encarava.

- Eu quero que você entenda perfeitamente o que eu vou dizer. – fala frio; seus olhos não tem brilho, estão em um opaco tom de cinza – Eu vou fazer o possível e além para que aqueles dois fiquem juntos, e não vai ser a sua vontade de dar que vai atrapalhar os meus planos.

- Desde quando virou conselheiro amoroso, Black? – fala impondo-se, quem era ele para tentar mandar em suas vontades. E o que ele sabia sobre Lily e James que ela não?

Ele a encara. E ela tenta fingir que não sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha.

- Você é cega? – ele questiona – Qualquer um sabe que o James a quer, e muito. Ele é louco por ela.

- Você quis dizer obcecado, né? Ele só vai usá-la e descartá-la como ele fez com as outras. Quer dizer como_ vocês_ fazem, seu bando de _filhos da puta!_

Ele sorri.

- Nervosa ou desejosa para ser uma delas?

- As minhas pernas nunca vão se abrir pra você, querido. Esqueça.

- Não importa. _Você não importa_.

Doeu. Seu ego fora ferido gravemente.

Ele coloca as duas mãos paralelamente à parede impedindo-a de sair. Estava trancada por braços fortes e inebriada por sua colônia.

Ódio crescente.

- Que bom! Sabe o que eu vou fazer agora, garotão? – disse soltando sua cascata baunilha por completo e levantando o queixo; se impondo – Vou dar uma volta no corredor... Sempre tem alguém maduro e disponível a me procurar.

Sirius umedece os lábios em puro sinal de descontentamento. Estava nervoso. Seu sorriso se alarga e o ódio começa a subir por suas veias, congelando seu pulso em bolas.

- Você vai me ajudar com eles.

Ela ri descaradamente da cara dele. E faz sucessivamente não, balançando a cabeça.

- Você é uma piada! Eu não vou ajudar você ferrar com a vida dela. Ela é minha melhor amiga, minha irmã e eu não vou permitir...

- Não vai permitir que ela viva o amor dela? – interrompe Sirius.

- Romantismo não combina com você, seu cretino. Peça para ele ferrar a vida das cadelinhas que correm atrás dele.

- Você não compreende, não é? – diz batendo dois dedos na cabeça dela. – Havia noites em que ele levava garotas para o quarto e adivinha inteligência genética, era o nome dela que ele chamava enquanto fudia. Era o dela.

Ela fica paralisada. Tentando digerir esse tipo estranho de declaração de amor.

- Sabe aquela tatuagem que ele tem nas costas? As asas? – ela concorda com a cabeça, muito estabanada para pronunciar algo – Ele de alguma forma a viu desenhando essas asas um dia na beira da floresta negra, no local onde ela sempre fica. Por que você deve saber, ele a vigia.

- Vocês todos, não?

- Tanto faz. Ele fez com que o Peter roubasse o desenho e o resto você sabe.

- Isso não demonstra muita coisa. – Sirius revira os olhos, coisa incomum para sua figura altiva – Mas, como alma caridosa que sou, posso pensar a respeito. Pensar. Contanto que você deixe minha vida afetiva em paz.

Ele sorri sarcástico e retira as mãos da parede, cruzando-as no peito.

- Vai lá... Só tome cuidado com o estripador, você sabe o Jack. Ele é famoso por matar p...

Um tapa atravessa o rosto maguinificamente belo, soltando um chiar agudo e estralado por entre o corredor.

- Não se atreva, Black. Eu não sou um de seus pinchers e sei muito bem me defender. Agora, se ta nervosinho, caí pra cima! – disse jogando o queixo para cima, empinando o peito e cruzando os braços.

Ele se delicia com a cena e em apenas poucos segundos, a agarra com força puxando seus cabelos para trás e colando seus lábios em seu ouvido.

Mary solta um suspiro longo e profundo, tentando parecer irritada quando simplesmente estava em transe.

Ele puxa lentamente com seus dentes um de seus brincos, deixando o calor e o molhar de sua língua perparssar por entre a pele suave de sua orelha, falando baixo e calmamente:- Eu quero te fuder tanto Mary... – disse puxando com seus dentes cada brinco de sua orelha, em tom sonhador. Cada suspiro um novo arrepio na espinha - Quero te sentir por dentro... – Sua mão descia por entre a cintura e parava deliberadamente na lateral da saia. Em um intervalo de suspiro e um roçar de sua barba no queixo, suas mãos somem por entre os corpos pairando sobre um local proibido.

A resposta é rápida, um chute na sua masculinidade e um cuspe dado com gosto em sua face. Aquilo não terminaria bem.

- Seu porco!

Ela sai em passos largos, enfurecida pelo corredor, escutando ao fundo o alto gargalhar de Sirius. Implicante.

.

.

- Você tem certeza Peter? – questiona Remus, coçando sua cabeça pensativo.

- Claro. Quarto andar, Sirius nos espera lá.

Correndo pelos corredores como uma alcatéia de lobos, os garotos vão em busca de mais uma peça. A adrenalina faz parte do jogo, mas desta vez a "coisa" é mais pessoal, o que significa crueldade ao máximo. Era uma briga por James e sua paixão enlouquecedora.

Como irmãos, todos sabiam. Mesmo James tentando esconder, mesmo utilizando bebida, brigas e garotas como artifícios porcamente válidos para fingir que não se importava. Ali estavam seus irmãos, felizes por ajudar a ferrar alguém e diminuir o percurso de James até sua ruiva. Era o significado da irmandade.

Ainda arfantes por descerem tantas escadas, se posicionaram junto à escada, tentando se esconder atrás da parede.

- Cadê o Sirius? – questiona Peter um pouco medroso.

Remus ri.

- Calma Peter, esquece que eu sou monitor? Livre acesso. – disse se encostando próximo a outra escadaria - Agora, liga pro Sirius e vê se fala baixo.

- Ok.

Enquanto o pequeno Peter ligava, o loiro observava o local. O corredor do quarto andar era vazio e perigoso pois nele se dava acesso as masmorras e a sala comunal da Sonserina, um erro e a briga seria grande.

No canto ao fundo, uma luz ínfima pisca em meio a escuridão da noite, o loiro ri, sabendo que aquele é o sinal utilizado por Sirius para identificar sua localização.

Peter fecha o celular e ambos saem escorados as paredes, pisando levemente sobre o chão para que não fossem detectados.

Desviam de janelas e suas sombras e de alguns bancos de madeira e encontram Sirius na alcova depois da curva a direita.

- Até que fim, pensei que ia demorar um ano. – diz o moreno em sussurros na escuridão de seu lugar secreto.

- O Peter demorou, por que não sabia onde tinha colocado a câmera.

- Asno. – diz Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça do baixinho - O plano é o seguinte, você Remus se encarrega de filmar, o Peter de fazer o barulho e eu vou ligar o alarme de incêndio.

- Caraca! Vai ser muito louco ver a Minerva correndo com bobs na cabeça.

Sirius ri, imaginando a idéia, mas focaliza no presente e como o plano tinha que sair perfeito.

- Ok. Eles estão ali, atrás do busto do Salazar, dá pra notar pelos gemidos. Você vai colocar a máscara e vai filmar tudo diretinho, de prioridade para os rostos e os gestos obscenos, quando escutar o barulho do Peter corra e demore um pouco pra chegar aos jardins. Não precisamos que desconfiem de nós.

- Mas eles irão. – diz Peter.

- Tá. Mas não vamos dar pistas. Vamos lá.

Com a adrenalina a mil, Remus pega a máscara de Freddie Krueger e a põe sobre a cabeça, o ar fica abafado e ele tem que ajustá-la para poder ter uma visão mais clara. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas ele liga a câmera acendendo sua luz vermelha e verificando a pequena tela led. Caminha devagar até a cena do crime profissionalmente, mas não deixa de sorrir toda vez que escuta um gemido.

Posicionado ao lado do busto, ele tem o melhor ângulo para filmar, sendo assim começa o seu pequeno documentário sobre a perversão de professores.

Mark estava simplesmente deflorando a pequena/grande Mary, sua blusa estava parcialmente aberta e sua saia era quase um cinto em sua cintura. O cara não tinha piedade, falava coisas obscenas e Mary apenas ria, anestesiada por tantos beijos e toques; seus lábios inchados demonstravam a real situação. Remus apenas ria do velhote que tentava impressionar.

- Ah Mary, aqui sim... Prometo que vai ser maravilhoso!

- É, que...

Ele mal deixava a garota falar, abrindo mais e mais sua blusa e enterrando sua cabeça ali. Remus sabia muito bem onde sua boca estava nesse momento e observando claramente a feição de prazer de Mary ele sabia que logo, logo eles terminariam as coisas ali. Era fato.

Por sorte, quando as mãos do professor começaram a dedilhar a barra da saia da loira o toque foi ouvido, Remus desligou a câmera e correu para a alcova, se escondendo a tempo de posicionar a câmera novamente e escutar o alarme de incêndio explodir no prédio.

Riu quando viu o pobre casal sair correndo em meio ao caos das luzes vermelhas piscantes e sob a chuva artificial que inundavam o corredor.

Depois de alguns minutos saiu, guardando a câmera em sua capa protetora e falsamente fingindo preocupação, assoviando por entre o corredor agora vazio.

Já no jardim onde milhares de alunos se espremiam encontrou Sirius sentado ao lado de Peter no banquinho ao lado das roseiras.

- Puxa Peter! Tava na melhor parte do filme, você viu? Na hora em que eles iam fazer bebês vem esse alarme do mal e acaba com tudo...

Remus apenas ria largo dos contos do moreno, em momento algum viu James ou Lily, mas um olhar de Sirius para a tela de seu celular o fez acalmar. Em um canto, encostada nas paredes de pedra estava Mary, molhada e descabelada.

A atriz principal do filme.

- Mas garanto Remus que eu vou ver esse filme de novo essa noite. Vou assisti-lo até decorar, vai ser um sucesso! Falava Sirius alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao lado.

Aquilo não acabaria bem.

.

.

Lá estava ele.

Em pé ao lado de seu criado mudo, com a janela aberta a suas costas. A luz que ela acendera intensificara o verde de seus olhos e havia algo nele naquele momento que o atraia cada vez mais para si.

Talvez fosse o impedimento, talvez fosse o desejo contido, talvez fosse o amor latente. Talvez fosse tudo ilusão.

O que se sabe é que ali estava ele, com sua camisa amassada até os cotovelos, sua calça jeans escura delineando seu corpo e seu all star velho e manchado. Ela quase poderia sentir seu cheiro.

James levantou seus olhos e um sorriso tímido surgiu em seu rosto.

- Me desculpa.

Uma lágrima escorre novamente por seu rosto, e ela a afasta rapidamente com as costas das mãos.

James dispara em sua direção e em um segundo seus braços estavam ao seu redor, sua mão acariciava o topo de sua cabeça enquanto ela enterra seu rosto em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro mais uma vez.

- Calma Lil. Calma.

Ele diz passando sua mão por suas costas, acalentando-a enquanto as lágrimas explodiam de vez em seus olhos. Quando elas pareceram cessar, ela soltou um suspiro longo e penoso, soltando suas frustrações em um chiado fraco. Em seguida sentiu James segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos e começar a depositar beijos aleatoriamente em seu rosto, carinhoso.

- Abra os olhos Lils. Eu preciso ver seus olhos.

Ela os abre dolorosamente e ele se inebria pela imensidão verde e o fascínio que eles o proporcionam. Eles estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas ainda assim eram lindos. Os cílios vermelhos eram bem curvados e ele não via motivo para aquela perfeição deixar de existir.

Ele queria ter uma criança com aquele olhar.

Sua boca se abaixa e ele sente a hesitação naqueles olhos, mas mesmo assim encontra seus lábios rosados, mergulhando em um beijo doce e suave, tentando relaxá-la, tentando convencê-la que seus lábios eram dele. Que ela era dele.

Ele sorriu entre o beijo quando sentiu suas pequenas mãos o envolverem pela cintura.

- Estou desculpado? – questiona, retirando alguns fios rubros que teimavam em sair do lugar.

Lily se sente desconfortável novamente e sai de seus braços indo em direção a seu criado mudo. Em suas mãos pega à pequena ciganinha e passa delicadamente as mãos por entre seu cabelo negro, desejando estar a quilômetros de distancia dali para não ter que encarar a situação. Mas, infelizmente isso não era mais possível.

- James...

Ele se vira e ela sabe muito bem que ele esta a suas costas.

- Você é bonito, rico...

- Lils, aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- James, você não vê? Eu só estudo aqui porque tenho bolsa integral, porque sou a primeira nas classes...

- Você é esforçada. Mas o que isso tem haver com nós dois? – Ele diz abraçando-a pelas costas e colocando seu queixo em seu ombro.

- Somos incompatíveis.

Ele a vira, e a encara fundo nos olhos. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira.

- Pare de mentir pra si mesmo Lils. Você esta tentando convencer a quem?

Ela se afasta novamente, depositando a estatua na penteadeira e sentando na cadeira; observando o reflexo dele no espelho.

Retira os brincos e começa a limpar o lápis preto borrado de seus olhos com um pequeno pedaço de algodão.

- Só diga sim, que quer ficar comigo, que não tem nada afastando você de mim. Eu... Eu sei que sou um cara inconstante, ciumento, possessivo e egocêntrico, mas entre todos os meus defeitos um que você não vai encontrar é deixar de te amar por um instante.

Ele pede, e tudo que ela faz é apoiar a cabeça em seus braços e se encobrir no manto vermelho que era seu cabelo. Ele se afasta indo para a janela e retirando um cigarro do bolso, acendendo-o.

- Não fume aqui, por favor. – ela sussurra.

Ele a atende e coloca o cigarro no beiral da janela. E somente fica parado com as mãos nos bolsos olhando para a lua cheia.

- Sabe, eu não posso te prometer nada...

- Eu não quero que você prometa... – ela diz se levantando. – Sabe... Eu to cansada... De tudo.

Ele a olha de soslaio, observando-a atentamente enquanto ela retira os sapatos e deita na cama. Pouco se importando, ele a segue, chutando seus sapatos para qualquer lugar e deitando de frente a ela, tentando entendê-la.

- Eu não te amo. – ela diz e ele somente escuta, não encarando aquilo como uma verdade absoluta. – Eu nem sei o que é isso.

- Podemos aprender juntos. – ele sussurra, beijando sua mão.

- Eu não vou dormir com você. – ela diz com seus olhos arregalados, passando seu corpo sobre o dele e ligando o pequeno radio do lado do abajur. A música é lenta e ela abaixa o volume para que a música se ambiente.

- Eu me contento em olhar você a noite inteira. – ele diz tomando - a em seus braços e a abraçando forte. Um beijo se inicia e ela se delicia com a delicadeza de seus lábios.

Encaixando seu corpo no dele e sentindo-o brincar com sua cintura ela inunda seu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, respirando ali o seu cheiro.

- Você esta disposto a que para ficar comigo? – ela sussurra em seu pescoço fazendo cócegas.

- Se eu disser que quero você e só você serve como resposta?

Ele diz, e ela pensa a respeito, tentando imaginar ele digerindo a verdade.

- Me conte por que você me abandonou.

- Eu não...

- Apenas me conte, vou tentar entender.

Ele diz passando seus dedos pela pele macia de sua cintura, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar pelo contato, quando é interrompido pelo alarme de incêndio que invade o quarto com o seu soar forte.

Lily se assusta e começa a se levantar, ele a impede trazendo-a de volta para seus braços.

- O alarme... Fogo James! – ela diz alterada.

- Não é nada. São só os meninos.

- O que?

- Esquece Lils, não é fogo – diz beijando sua testa e passando sua perna por cima da dela, impossibilitando-a de sair. – Sirius disse que ia aprontar hoje.

Ela se aquieta, um pouco descontente. Ele inala mais um pouco o seu cheiro de jasmim e a abraça mais forte. Cada segundo com ela em seus braços fazia seu coração se acalmar.

Depois de um tempo quando o alarme já havia parado de soar e ele pensara que ela estava dormindo, sua voz surge tímida em sussurros enquanto sua pequenina mão invadia sua camiseta, descansando em seu peito.

Intimidade.

- Lembra da festa?

Ele sorri, com lembranças felizes em mente.

- De tudo. Principalmente do seu vestido verde.

Ela sorri sem graça em seu peito.

- Você estava uma perdição nele – diz abraçando-a mais ainda, colando seus corpos – E também foi naquela noite que você foi minha...

Fazia-se necessário quebrar o feitiço que rondava a noite mais perfeita de sua vida, na qual ela e James se acertaram pela primeira vez. Por que por mais maravilhosa que fosse, era em decorrência desta que seus maiores pesadelos ocorriam hoje.

- Nos filmaram James.

- O que? – diz ele alarmado.

- Nos filmaram... _No ato._

_._

_._

* * *

_Sabe o que eu percebi? Meu estilo de escrever muda conforme os livros que estou lendo no momento em que escrevo cada capítulo. Engraçado, não? Bem, nesse em especial li os livros Passion da Lauren Kate (diva da descrição) e Pretties do Scott Westerfeld (magnetismo é tudo), então vai a dica._

_Três bandas também me acompanharam no processo: Placebo, Nine Inch Nails e Snow Patrol. (Sirius é totalmente NIN)._

_Beijocas e sério, pq ninguem atualiza as fics?_

**_Reviews:_**

_**Lily:** Lírio, vc gostou mesmo da fic. não é? Te peguei de jeito ahahahaha beijocas e ah será mesmo q foi a Brione?_

_**Brubs**: Obrigada leitora nova, fico imensamente feliz._

_**Ines Granger Black**: Mais uma portuguesa não é? Que bom que gostaste... beijos_

_**Infinity 21**: Outra portuguesa? Gente, eu to fazendo sucesso ai hein hahahaha Obrigada por ler, beijos_

_**Lady Aredhel Anarion**: Eu adoro cortar o coração das pessoas... já que toda vez que True Blood termina corta o meu... (Eric Divo)_

_**Thay Lovegood**: Meu aniversário? Não conto! Minha internação? Pneumonia. Se é a vaca que está estragando tudo? Não, não é só ela._

_**Jane L Black:** Ja conversamos né? Beijocas_

_**C. Sanches**: Viciada hahahaha Adoro!_

_**Biancah**: Tome o Sirius, querida... Se é o que vc queria... Gostou do que ele fez com a minha querida Mary?_

_**Leather00jacket**: Querida jaqueta de couro o Sirius está ai, vingativo e mal...Gostou dessa versão?_

_**Alice Hill**s: Quase não conseguiu hein..._

**_CADÊ VOCÊ KRIS?_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

_Eu gostaria que você me dissesse o que realmente sente..._

_Mas você nunca vai dizer... Porque este não é o nosso trato._

Seus olhos mesmo fechados sentem a claridade transpassar por entre seus cílios e uma respiração morna esquentar a curvatura de seu pescoço. Seus olhos se abrem lentamente e ela tenta se acostumar com a luz apática da manhã de domingo, seu corpo está relaxado, mesmo estando entrelaçado ao do rapaz que dorme profundamente a sua frente; as mãos dele estão por dentro de seu vestido onde a barra está levantada até sua cintura, no entanto, ela mesmo descobre a sua encaixada perfeitamente em seu cabelo. Suas pernas estão emaranhadas as dele, enquanto seu corpo tenta cobri-la como uma manta, o que de certo serve perfeitamente, pois seu corpo emitia um calor tão gostoso que seu corpo inteiro arrepiava-se apenas com o pensamento.

Sorrindo, ela começa a observar o estranho rapaz a sua frente; seus cabelos eram finos apesar da quantidade excessiva de fios e ele realmente parecia não se importar quando seus dedos brincavam afagando seu couro cabeludo em um carinho totalmente planejado. Não havia uma única sarda em seu rosto, mas em compensação seis pintinhas espalhavam-se por sua face dourada pelos treinos e pelas férias de verão em alguma praia badalada, seu nariz longo estava marcado pelo apoio dos óculos usados diariamente e que agora jaziam no criado mudo.

Seus dedos pareceram pinicar em vontade e, então ela os desce para acariciar sua face de leve, a pele é macia nas maçãs do rosto e ao redor dos olhos, sua testa brilhava um pouco pelo longo período sem lavar o rosto, mas isso não importava quando ela mesma deveria estar em igual ou em pior situação, suas pálpebras delicadas reagem ao breve contato e então ela desce por seu longo nariz e para diante de seus lábios.

Finos e em um tom de rosa bem claro quase pálido, eles eram a sua tentação como se um arrepio percorrese sua espinha cada vez que os olhasse. Daqueles lábios já saíram palavras de amor mais belas que contos de_ Shakespeare_ e mais odiosas e repugnantes que cartas de _sociopatas_. Mas ela sabia que ninguém é perfeito e infelizmente todos mostram o seu pior lado quando se tem um coração ferido. É autodefesa.

Ela os contorna com delicadeza e com rapidez delineia seu queixo, descendo por seu pomo de Adão e pescoço e demoradamente tocando seus longos braços e parando em suas mãos.

Ela estava memorizando-o.

- Eu sei muito bem onde essas mãos vão parar... – disse uma voz rouca em seu pescoço. - Sua vontade é apertar a minha bunda.

Ela sorri e retira sua mão imediatamente de cima da dele, mas como sempre, ele é mais rápido agarrando seus dedos e levando-os até a sua boca, beijando-os de leve.

- Você é convencido demais – disse desta vez encarando seus olhos um pouco estreitos e seu sorriso abalador.

- Preciso? Foi você que ficou me bulinando enquanto eu dormia... – Falou beijando seu punho e mordendo a parte gordinha de sua mão.

- Como? - falou sorridente – Até parece que você não gostou...

- Sabe, eu adoraria fazer o mesmo, mas com você sem roupa.

Lily o encara e ele parece gostar do desafio, mas logo desiste indo beijar seu pescoço.

- Você parece ter gostado da cama – falou sentindo seu corpo começar a queimar com a investida dele.

- Ela é macia, quentinha. Vou adorar dormir aqui de agora em diante.

Meio atordoada ela responde: - Como?

Ele não responde, apenas vira seu corpo ficando por cima, se encaixando tão perfeitamente quanto peças de um quebra cabeça.

Ele sorri pegando sua mão e levando até a sua nádega.

- Agora pode tocar, eu deixo.

Lily começa a gargalhar, assim como James, mas mesmo assim pega com gosto boa parte do seu _derreie_.

- Parabéns, é bem durinha.

Ele sorri safado.

- Aposto que a sua também... deixa eu ver. – diz encaixando sofregamente sua mão entre o colchão e Lily.

- Tira essa mão daí... – diz se revirando, mas ainda sorrindo. O corpo dele em cima do seu, esquentava seu corpo por inteiro, da cabeça as pontas dos pés e, ele definitivamente sabia o poder que tinha sobre ela. Ele lembrava muito bem.

- Lily...Lily... não deveria se mexer muito... Afinal, essa sua meia calça pode rasgar e ta tão quentinho aqui em baixo...

Ela riu quando os beijos dele misturados com risos começaram a deixar seu pescoço e partiram para o seu colo. Ela sabia muito bem onde aquilo ia acabar se ela se deixasse levar, mas havia coisas mal resolvidas e ela só queria uma dica de que tudo poderia ficar bem.

- James?

- Sim – diz ele ofegante levantando a cabeça e a olhando com seus cabelos quase como uma franja cobrindo seus olhos.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Nesse instante, um amor bem gostosinho para termos uma manhã gloriosa, quanto ao resto enfrentaremos juntos – disse, com agilidade suas mãos estavam em cada lado de sua cintura, com seus dedos brincando levemente com o cós da meia calça.

Encostou sua boca a dele - afastando a preocupação com possível mau hálito matinal - mordiscando levemente seu lábio inferior. – Isso parece delicioso, mas não obrigada.

Ele franziu o cenho ainda sorrindo e passou a língua sobre seu lábio, umedecendo-o. No momento seguinte sua boca estava suplicantemente quente no alvo pescoço enquanto suas mãos roçavam a pele já descoberta nas coxas.

Como veneno, sua voz saiu sensual através de sua língua.

- É essa negação que me faz te querer ainda mais.

- Se contente em tocar Potter, isso já é grande coisa pelo risco que corremos – disse afagando suas costas com as mãos, e com as unhas arranhando sua pele ao puxar a camisa para cima.

Ele respirou fundo em sua orelha, se apertando mais contra ela.

Era um milagre seu cérebro funcionar em um momento como esse, e ainda ter um pensamento lógico enquanto ele pressionava cada vez mais seu corpo ao seu, mas o medo latente a fazia ainda ter algum respeito por si mesma.

Ainda bem.

- Mesmo querendo muito, eu digo muito... – disse ele com seus olhos fechados encostando seus lábios aos meus. – Eu sei que temos que ter um começo decente.

Sorrio feliz.

- Porque a espera pode ser algo delicioso... – Disse beijando sua boca de modo famélico; era como se fosse alimento enquanto ele sofria de inanição. – Te beijar e me apoderar de você – falou passando as mãos pelos seus contornos e dando um belo tapa em sua coxa, para em seguida largá-la sozinha na cama, enquanto se esticava como uma gato para logo em seguida displicentemente começar a retirar a sua roupa.

- O que você está fazendo? – disse ainda atordoada pelo amasso.

- Vou tomar banho, Lils. Se quiser me acompanhar será muito bem vinda. – falou desabotoando a calça e retirando-a junto com sua cueca.

Ela ficara ali na cama observando seu corpo nu por alguns instantes, fascinada por sua inibição e por suas costas que agora continha marcas latentes de suas unhas em boa parte. As marcas iam até a tatuagem.

As asas negras a inquietavam de alguma forma. Lembrava algo muito familiar e ela queria realmente tocá-la, deslizar seus dedos sobre a pele marcada, para entender o padrão. Para entendê-lo.

Ao perceber que ele começava a ir em direção ao banheiro, ela levanta e vai em sua direção, o abraçando. Ele fica imóvel com seu toque repentino, e apenas respira profundamente. Ela se afasta e começa a delinear lentamente a tinta preta.

Ele tremeu um pouco com o toque, como algo inesperado e pareceu se deliciar enquanto seus dedos passeavam por suas assas negras, sua expressão era de puro deleite visto através do espelho da penteadeira.

- Deve ter doido um pouco – sussurra ela.

- Sim, em tese.

A pele um pouco porosa devido à tatuagem, brilhava com a parca luminosidade que surgia pelo tempo nublado exposto lá fora.

- Asas significam alçar vôo, libertação. Você conseguiu a sua James? – Questionou nas pontas dos pés, para alcançar a ponta de sua asa.

- Não. Eu não consigo me libertar de você.

- Desculpa – disse indecisa sentindo o silencio avassalador chegar.

Ele passou sua mão direita por entre os cabelos e falou calmamente.

- Bem, é obvio que isso tudo é só um subterfúgio para você poder olhar o meu corpinho nu... eu sei Lils. Seu olhar é pura lascívia – disse mudando de assunto.

- O que? – balbuciou – Quem está nu no meu quarto é você?

Ele se virou sem o menor pudor e disse:

- E até parece que você não está gostando... Ahh não faça essa cara Lils, você conhece muito bem esse corpinho aqui.

- Sabia, você ultrapassa a barreira de ser metido – disse se afastando.

Ele a segura e a abraça forte, dando passos tímidos para o lado, como se dançasse ao som da musica baixa que ainda tocava em seu quarto.

- "_It must be your skin, that I'm sinking in"_ – começou a cantarolar baixinho.

Lily mal sabia o que pensar, seu coração era um misto de emoções conflitantes. Desejo, carência, amor e, principalmente medo. A frase que dominava sua mente, era sempre a repetida pela mesma mulher: Será que ele vai te querer amanhã da mesma forma que hoje?

Ele continuava a cantarolar baixinho, passando sua mão por entre os cabelos ruivos e por um instante apoiando seu rosto no topo de sua cabeça.

- Nós dois daríamos uma ótima pintura. Olha como ficamos perfeitos no espelho... Você alva e ruiva e eu moreno e bronzeado.

Ela não responde, ainda está emersa em seus pensamentos cruéis.

Ele para e apenas a observa, levantando seu queixo para tanto.

- Vamos tentar?

Havia tanta veracidade em seus olhos, tanto sentimento, que ela realmente acreditou que poderiam. Sim poderiam. Juntos poderiam.

E tão somente, concorda balançando a cabeça e observando um sorriso esplendoroso surgir em seu rosto.

Ela encosta seus lábios nos dele, e a suavidade que ela esperava é substituída por ardor, sua língua a invade e parece que todo seu corpo começa a formigar. As mãos dele a abraçam com força, às vezes segurando seu cabelo no apoio a sua nuca, às vezes puxando a alça do vestido para baixo, se apertando tanto ao seu corpo como se quisesse fundi-los.

Inebriados, passos são dados em direção da cama novamente e soturnamente Lily é conduzida de volta, mas desta vez fogo sobe por suas entranhas e o desejo contido durante meses parece querer explodir. E esse mesmo fogo parece abrandar unicamente quando seu corpo está colado ao dele, como neste momento, de volta a posição original, com as mãos dele retirando sua meia calça e com agilidade desabotoando seu vestido.

Poucas palavras são emitidas, apenas sussurros e gemidos, ar é coisa em extinção quando a vontade se espalha por seus membros e você não sente mais nada a não ser o desejo ardendo cada vez mais.

Lambendo desde seu umbigo até o vale de seus seios, uma mão pomposamente toma posse de seu seio. Dominadora.

- Sabia que um dos meus maiores sonhos era de você dançando só de calçinha... - ele fala mordendo seu queixo. – Aquela musica que você sempre cantarola, com os cabelos soltos... Só pra mim – falou mordiscando seu lábio.

Ela estava ali, deitada nua e com as pernas entreabertas para um Maroto que não parava um só minuto de encará-la, como se perguntasse se poderia em ir em frente, se poderia tê-la. Ela segura o seu cabelo com a mão e o beija, concedendo.

Mas como tudo na vida, _karmas_ sempre acontecem e eis que no inicio do movimento a porta se abre e na mesma rapidez se fecha. Apenas um grito é ouvido.

- Aiiii, merda! – uma voz feminina diz. – Podem continuar ok? Finja que eu não vi nada. Porque obviamente eu não vi nada. Certo?– fala-se através da porta, uma voz reconhecidíssima, a voz de Mary.

James apenas respira forte, inconsolado e Lily apenas sente seu coração bater junto ao dele, tapando seus olhos com a palma da mão.

- Ela está do lado de fora observando a porta. Provavelmente para que ninguém bata.

Resignado James beija sua clavícula, onde tinha expirado toda sua frustração e a olha.

- Eu não quero sair daqui – a expressão de seu rosto estava parecida quando ele perdia um jogo. Decepcionada. – Preciso mesmo?

- Sim – falou passando a mão por entre seus cabelos. – Não reclama que você aproveitou além do limite.

James riu, dando um beijo estralado em seu lábio.

- Não tanto quanto queria – falou saindo de cima e indo em direção ao banheiro. – Preciso de um bom banho gelado.

Lily se levantou e vestiu a primeira coisa que viu a sua frente, ou seja, a camisa negra de James e rumou em direção à porta.

A feição de Mary ao ver a porta aberta foi puro deleite.

- Tem um homem pelado em seu quarto, Lily! – diz encostada a parede em cor creme, mordendo os lábios ligeiramente.

- Shiiii, eu sei ok. – disse Lily tentando acalmá-la

- Mas – falou pensativa – de quem é aquela bunda tão substanciosa?

- Te dou a minha caixa de chocolates para você não gritar.

Ela piscou algumas vezes enquanto pensava, até que um sorriso surgiu amplamente em seus lábios junto com um gritinho.

- Não.

Acenou positivamente.

- Não? Não pode ser. Aquela bunda pertence a James Potter?

- Sim, mas fala baixa Mary – disse olhando para os dois lados do corredor.

- Ca – ra - ca – falou de queixo caído – To passada... Quer dizer que você abusou daquele corpinho a noite toda?

- Não.

- Como não? Eu abusaria! E seria presa sorrindo. Ele tem uma manchinha na bunda e isso minha amiga é demais!

Lily sorriu. Só Mary era capaz de falar tamanha bobagem.

- Quando eu voltei ontem para o quarto ele estava aqui, querendo fazer tecnicamente as pazes.

- _Tecnicamente_ você diz sexo selvagem no dormitório da Monitora Chefe? – disse frisando forçadamente o meu cargo.

- Não é nada disso.

- Eu vi ok? E olha como você está vestida! Você tem obrigação moral de me contar tudo, detalhe por detalhe.

- Do que? Nós apenas dormimos juntos. Dormimos, só isso.

- Nus? Lils, a minha mãe é virgem se eu acreditar nisso!

Olhando para o corredor novamente, sussurrou:

- Ia acontecer agora.

- Ia?- a expressão dela mudou de risonha para séria em um segundo. – Eu atrapalhei não foi? Putz, Lils! Desculpa, eu não sabia né? Vim aqui só pra conversar sobre o alarme de incêndio ontem e tals. Desculpa é sério – disse pegando em suas mãos.

- Relaxa, foi até melhor assim se quer saber.

- Ele ta lá dentro, né? – perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, tomando banho.

- Desculpa Lils, mas agora eu entendo as garotas... Que bunda, que costas!

- Mary!

- Desencana, ele é de quatro por você ruiva. As outras estão fora do páreo agora que você mostrou que é a tals.

- Não é bem assim.

- Por quê? – questionou, sua feição era tão entusiasmática que quando a porta se abriu e um Potter apenas com calça jeans apareceu pingando água de seu cabelo no carpete mostarda a fez sorrir ainda mais. – Olá James.

- Mary – falou calmo, sua expressão era tranqüila como se nada houvesse acontecido. – Lils eu preciso de você.

- Eu sei bem pra quê... – disse Mary baixo, mas em um volume que todos pudessem ouvir.

Lily revirou os olhos enquanto James sorriu puxando-a para junto dele dentro do quarto.

- Ela é _minha_ Mary.

- E? – Ao ver James estreitar os olhos falou novamente. – Espero que saiba o que está fazendo Potter, porque sinceramente eu não dou mais de dois dias para você ferrar tudo.

- Mary... – a ruiva tentou conversar, mas a loira caminhou em passos fortes para a saída apenas dizendo que a encontraria mais tarde para conversarem melhor.

Virando-se e fechando a porta Lily caminha até o canto de frente ao seu guarda roupa e retira a camisa de James, procurando no meio de suas coisas seu _penoir._

- Calcinha bonita.

- Não sei se tem comparação com algumas da sua coleção. – disse nervosa e um pouco ciumenta. Sabia perfeitamente que era idiotice expressar ciúmes agora, mas foi mais forte do que ela o desejo de jogar algumas coisas na cara dele.

Cobrindo-se com o _penoir _ela se vira e joga a camisa de volta para ele.

- Toma pode vestir. – Disse jogando-a em direção dele.

- Você vai ficar brava assim?

- Talvez.

- Você é inacreditável – diz passando as mãos pelo cabelo e colocando os óculos deixados no criado mudo.

- Você também.

James sentou na cama e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, respirando profundamente como se quisesse se acalmar. Precisaria ter muita calma para tentar manter esse utópico relacionamento.

- Como você vai descer?

- Tenho meus modos – falou calmo – Vem cá, vem. Me dá um abraço.

Lily ficou relutante por um tempo, mas depois caminhou até ele e o abraçou sem mais demonstrações de afeto, ele por outro lado abraçou-a com força e beijou sua cintura por cima do tecido.

- Vou tomar banho.

- Ok. Vou sair. Te encontro lá embaixo?

- Talvez.

- Certo – falou rígido, saindo do quarto como se algo estivesse errado.

E não estaria?

.

.

Quando desceu quase uma hora depois, notou que a primeira coisa que chegara a sua mão fora um panfleto. Preto e branco e com dizeres em letra de forma um tanto quanto fraudulento:

.

.

_**VENHA AMANHÃ CONFERIR AQUI NO SALÃO COMUNAL DA GRIFINÓRIA O FILME DO ANO. SIM! ENREDO ARREBATADOR...**_

_**VOCÊ AMANTE DA SÉTIMA ARTE NÃO PODE PERDER.**_

_**PRODUÇÃO: MAROTOS E CIA.**_

_**HORÁRIO: 10PM**_

_**GARANTA JÁ O SEU ESPAÇO! TEREMOS SUPER 8**_

_**PIPOCA FREE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lily estreitou os olhos achando muito esquisito um filme que não fosse os disponibilizados na biblioteca ou os milhares baixados nos computadores fosse passar no salão comunal por qualquer coisa, ainda mais em super 8, coisa raríssima hoje em dia. Com o folheto em mãos apertou o botão do elevador e esperou observando sua sombra se formar no mármore creme, as janelas estavam abertas e um vento ardido de frio perpassou por seu corpo arrepiando seu cabelo e eriçando seus pelos do braço, aquele seria um péssimo dia para nadar, mas sua mente necessitava. Ela necessitava.

Duas garotas já estavam no cubículo quando este finalmente chegou, e todas falavam da mesma novidade, o filme que iria passar no salão comunal produzido pelos Marotos. Irritada, colocou seu fone de ouvido e ajustou sua mochila no lado esquerdo do corpo, ela estava meio pesada devido ao maiô e a toalha que carregava. Depois de ajustada passou a observar seu reflexo embaçado na parede fria de inox polido, imaginando se havia alguma razão para alguém se apaixonar por uma criatura tão ruiva e comum. Quando chegou ao térreo, fora recebida pela ultima pessoa que queria ver nesse momento, de frente a ela com um sorriso perceptivelmente falso emplastrado no rosto estava Todd – o enfaixado.

- Que bom te ver Lily – falou mexendo em seus cabelos recém lavados em uma porca imitação de James.

- Todd – falou sem sentimentos, retirando o fone de ouvido e escondendo suas mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans escura que usava.

- Não te vi ontem no passeio. Já não vai mais ao Baile? – questionou sorridente.

- Na realidade, acho que não. Vou comprar um livro e ler durante o sábado a noite.

- Eu tenho ótimos livros se você quiser emprestado.

- Eu empresto. Conheço a Lily muito bem, tenho um de zumbi que se apaixona pela namorada do cara que comeu que é demais.

- Eca, Remus – disse em nojo, mas aceitando o beijo dado em sua bochecha. Estava bonito, com óculos de sol usados como tiara em seu cabelo baunilha e uma camisa bem justinha. Não deixou de reparar em um começo tímido quase sutil de um cavanhaque surgir ao redor de sua boca.

- Mais é legal.

- O que é legal a não ser minha presença?- Questionou Sirius chegando próximo ao grupo em sua camisa branca com colete de couro.

- O que é isso? Um comitê de recepção? – disse sentindo-se angustiada por não ter um único lugar para poder pensar livremente que não estivesse ocupado.

- Claro querida ruiva – disse o moreno pegando-a pela cintura e levando-a para mesa onde James estava sentado ao lado de Peter, estranhamente quieto.

- Eu não sou idiota.

- Ninguém nunca pressupôs isso, querida.

- Só não queríamos que você andasse com más companhias – disse Remus mordendo um canudinho de chiclete. – E por falar em você, está muito _interessante_ hoje Lily.

- Interessante? O que se trata ser "interessante"? – questionou um pouco aliviada em chegar à mesa, com James por perto eles não falariam tanta bobagem. Pensou inocente.

- Você está com um cheiro especial. – comentou Sirus sentando ao seu lado na mesa enquanto Remus a servia um pouco de creme de aveia. – Está cheirando a sexo! – falou bem perto ao meu ouvido. – Não é Remus?

- Desculpe ruiva, mas a sua pele está bonita... Só não consigo definir que tipo de sexo?

- Como? – disse cuspindo boa parte do suco que havia ingerido. – Não é nada disso! – falou olhando para James que apenas a encarava em deleite.

- Me fizeram as mesmas perguntas. Aproveite. - Falou abocanhando um generoso pedaço de pão.

- Diga-me Lily, o James conseguiu quantas vezes? Porque não sei se você conhece, mas temos um ranking e por enquanto, claro e evidente, eu sou o campeão, mas você sabe né, sempre achei que com o tamanho tesão que Prongs ali sente por você, eu perderia o meu posto. Perdi? – falou a encarando com aqueles destruidores olhos cinza.

- Quantas _você_ conseguiu? – questionou devido à curiosidade que pinicava.

- Não? – falou desesperado. – Você mentiu pra gente Prongs?

De repente tanto Sirius quanto Remus e Peter estavam ao seu redor, curiosos sobre um fato que nem aconteceu. James continha um sorriso nos lábios e a olhava brincalhão.

- Cinco e ele? – Perguntou um pouco irritado.

O fato de James não ter mentindo e contado a verdade a seus amigos a fez vê-lo de forma diferente, mas mesmo ele ganhando pontos de reputação, Lily tinha que sentir o prazer de derrotar Sirius alguma vez, mesmo que hipoteticamente. Quem sabe?

- Só isso?

- O que é isso? Temos uma maquina sexual aqui? – gritou histérico Sirius.

- Perdeu hein Sirius... – zoou Remus fazendo bolas de chiclete e estourando em seus lábios.

- E eu que achei que a Lils era santa... – balbuciou Peter recebendo um tapa na aba do seu boné dado por James.

- Eu sou uma maquina sexual Sirius – falou Emme parando atrás de James e colocando suas mãos em seu ombro.

James pareceu não se importar e apenas mudou de lugar.

- O que foi Potter não quer que sua paixonite ali saiba de nós dois. – disse provocativa lambendo seus lábios entupidos de gloss barato – Ah Evans você está aqui... É verdade eu transo com o James toda semana.

- Que bom pra você. Mas me diga, você cobra quanto? – falou desafiadora.

- Nada querida.

- Nossa, nunca vi prostituta não cobrar, então é doação mesmo.

O rosto de Emme contorceu-se um pouco e ela fracamente tentou me atacar tentando me atingir com suas unhas, mas James interferiu segurando fortemente o seu punho.

- Sai daqui Emme – disse Sirius quieto.

- Você escutou o que ela falou de mim?

- Você mereceu, agora saia.

- Mas, eu... – tentou novamente.

- Saia Emme ou prefere que eu mesmo tire você? – falou em um tom agressivo.

- Eu vou te ferrar Evans - ameaçou enquanto saia, jogando seus cabelos oxigenados para trás e rebolando exageradamente.

- Eu acabo com você antes, sua vaca. – disse James nervoso.

- Não se importe com o que ela disse ruiva, noventa e oito por cento dos garotos do castelo já a comeram, não faz muita diferença sabe.

- Remus você falando dessa forma chega a me assustar. – Falei levantando-me. - Bem o clima ficou um pouco pesado aqui então eu vou para o ginásio.

- Mas você não comeu nada. – questionou James, seus olhos transmitiam uma preocupação que nunca havia notado antes. Será que com a possibilidade latente de passarem mais tempos juntos o fez mudar e mostrar sua outra face ou a fez perceber algo que já existia?

- Perdi a fome.

Sentiu os olhos marotos se entreolhando enquanto arrumava sua mochila. Queria nadar, queria pensar, queria dizer sim com certeza absoluta do que estava fazendo. Não era uma personagem de um livro qualquer que tem certeza de tudo e se arriscava em um piscar de olhos. Aquilo era fantasia e aqui vida real, será que poderia juntar as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo em um mergulho?

- Vamos dar um passeio Lily? – falou a voz masculina acordando-a.

- Com você Sirius?

- Sim comigo, iremos para a cozinha onde você vai comer algo mais desejoso do que um creme de aveia. – o olhei assustada e ele sarcástico logo respondeu – Não eu Lily, comida.

- Egocêntrico. – disse sorrindo.

- Sempre. Afinal, gostamos de ter onde pegar e você sabe, namorada de um maroto namorada de todos.

Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, todavia não conseguiu expressar nada, por fim saiu algo infinitamente baixo, quase um sussurro. – Eu não sou namorada de ninguém.

- Oficialmente. - Pontuou calmo. – Ou se preferir, ainda.

- Não há necessidade e alias eu queria mesmo era ir para o ginásio.

- Então irá nadar? – questionou Remus brincando com um novo canudo de chiclete.

- Sim, alguém me acompanha? – questionei educada.

- Eu – disse Sirius.

- Eu – falou Remus.

- Eu vou, mas só para observar mesmo... Tenho que me concentrar no _Gears of War_. – contou Peter.

- Eu vou – disse por fim James me observando de soslaio. - Mas antes, vamos passar na cozinha e pegar um sanduiche para você comer. Poderia fazer isso Peter? Por favor?

.

.

Caminharam todos juntos causando uma pequena comoção no salão principal, também era de se esperar, quando se tinha os quatros garotos mais populares ao seu redor ficava difícil não ser notada. Quando chegaram perto da cozinha e Peter a adentrou em busca de lanches, Remus começou uma conversa animadora com James, enquanto Sirius a pegava delicadamente pela cintura e a encostava na parede, fingindo um abraço apertado.

- Posso te falar uma coisa? – disse sério e em um tom que nunca o vira falar antes, seus olhos estavam compenetrados e ele parecia ser verdadeiro. – Ele realmente gosta de você. Ao menos dê uma chance.

- Ele falou o por quê? – questionou querendo saber se o moreno lindo a sua frente sabia da verdade.

- Não - disse quieto, deixando-a intrigada. – Mas se quiser um conselho, tente. Vocês vão se machucar da mesma forma estando sozinhos, todavia a dor é mais sustentável quando se tem alguém.

- Você fala como se tivesse experiências – falou duvidosa, questionando a idoneidade do que falara.

- Mas eu tenho, e são as piores. Se não fosse ele – disse apontando com a cabeça James, que os olhara de repente e abrira um sorriso arrebatador – Eu não estaria tão sã como estou agora.

- Vou pensar.

- Eu sou a sua consciência ruiva. Sou o diabinho que fala: transe com James, transe com James – falou em seu ouvido mais sensualmente do que deveria.

Gargalhou alto ao receber um aperto na cintura e sentir um pouco de barbicha roçar sua pele. Era impressionante como mesmo tendo cada um dos quatro personalidades diferentes, todos se completavam em uma irmandade que ultrapassava qualquer laço de sangue. E para um deles confiar tais sentimentos a ela, significaria que o assunto era inquestionavelmente sério para o grupo.

- Eu adoro você Sirius, apesar do seu enorme ego. – falou abraçando-o. De certa forma e de fato longínqua, sempre pensara em Sirius de forma amorosa como se fosse um irmão e, pouco se importara quando este aprontava porque simplesmente são coisas que irmãos fazem... Bem diferente do seu sentimento por James, em todas as ocasiões.

- Então como presente por tal declaração de amor, tome isso – disse colocando algo em seu bolso traseiro – Leia mais tarde, depois de se deslumbrar vendo o meu corpinho nadar feito um golfinho.

- Golfinho é tão gay Sirius... – falou rindo Remus.

- Só falta sua bermuda ser rosinha... Que lindinho. – Disse James chegando perto dos dois.

- Desculpe amigos, mas para provar a vocês que sou um golfinho, irei nadar nu.

- Perto da Lils você não vai! – impôs James.

- Está com medo Potter de que ela possa se deslumbrar com o _gigante_ Black?

Ficara paralisada enquanto os dois começavam uma discussão sobre membros sexuais.

- Não. Eu confio no meu _grande, enorme_ taco.

Calada continuou a andar pelo corredor rumo à próxima saída consubstanciada pelas grandes portas de carvalho de que de tão antigas, contariam estórias e mais estórias de garotos discutindo o tamanho de seus egos durante todas as eras que estavam ali.

- Só você mesma para ficar tão calma perto desses idiotas – falou Peter ao seu lado lhe passando um sanduiche que ela identificara como sendo de pernil com creme de azeitonas, dando uma boa mordida.

- Como você se acostumou?- falou devorando-o.

- Desde crianças juntos, dormindo no mesmo quarto e aprontando juntos... Foi fácil!

Neste ponto já adentravam o grande pátio lateral do colégio, repleto por caminhos feitos de tijolos em cor de chumbo contornando a grama vasta e de um verde tão bonito que nenhum lápis de cor imitava tal coloração. Por sobre ela havia ainda uma cobertura de orvalho que ainda não dissipara da manhã que já estava se despedindo, dando abertura para uma tarde nublada e um pouco fria.

Poucos alunos se aventuravam do lado de fora do colégio, então as poucas companhias que teriam seriam os alunos de dentro do ginásio esportivo, sendo assim, abrindo as portas metálicas e ligando as luzes referentes à área da piscina, os garotos pareceram se libertar de algum tipo de mordaça, gritando, pulando e no caso de Sirius, tirando a roupa por completo.

Lily mal teve tempo de aproveitar a visão, pois braços bem conhecidos adornaram sua cintura e lábios quentes lhe tiraram o ar.

Mordiscando seu lábio inferior com força, as mãos de James adentravam com experiência nas laterais de sua blusa encontrando a pele quente de suas ancas.

- Tenho uma proposta.

Ela o olhou desconfiada, propostas vindas de James nunca eram saudáveis, principalmente quando as mãos dele estavam tão agitadas quanto agora. Tentou olhar novamente para a piscina, mas as mãos do moreno voltaram seu rosto para ele com um sorriso.

-Diga-me sobre.

Molhando os lábios ele responde encostando seu corpo ao dela e levando-a para detrás da lateral da piscina, encobrindo a visão sobre os outros e fazendo com que a conversa se tornasse mais particular, tendo em vista a algazarra criada por Sirius na água.

- Eu e você em Hogsmead, jantando hoje. – terminou feliz beijando a pontinha de seu nariz.

- James se eu for pega perco a bolsa.

- Tenho meus meios ruiva. – disse mirando-a com olhos brilhantes; olhos esperançosos.

- Não sei.

- Caramba, só porque você é a primeira garota que eu levo para jantar... – falou batendo a ponta de seu _all star_ no chão, fingindo uma leve decepção.

- Isso não me impressiona – disse receosa.

- Então a resposta é não? – disse, tornando sua mente geleia enquanto encostava seu corpo diretamente ao dela, quadril com quadril e sendo assim, fazendo-a sentir o seu grande apreço.

- Sim – balbuciou de leve.

- Posso tentar mudar a sua resposta?

- Claro, seja criativo. – disse tentando ir em direção a piscina, mas sendo proibida imediatamente quando as mãos de James enveloparam sua cinturam e calaram seus lábios.

- Shii Lils, alguém entrou aqui.

Com a boca vendada, Lily escutou a porta se abrir com violência para depois vozes preencherem o local, principalmente uma fina, feminina e muitíssimo conhecida.

- Senhor Black e senhor Lupin saiam já da piscina! E você Pettigrew, largue já este videogame!

Seu coração batia acelerado enquanto o medo gelava seu corpo, nem o calor do corpo de James colado ao seu desfalecia a frigidez que subitamente se estabeleceu.

- Por favor, coloquem roupas! – esbravejou um segundo depois – E onde está à senhorita Evans?

Onde?

E tudo se tornou **negro** quando seu mundo começara por acabar.

* * *

_._

_._

_Tudo melhora após um longo capítulo de True Blood - Eric, Divo!_

**_Breves considerações:_**

_A musiquinha do começo do capítulo é Best Coast - Our deal_

_A musica que James canta tocou no radio exatamente no momento que comecei a escrever aquele paragrafo... Bush - Glicerine._

_O livro que Remus comenta: Warm Bodies, no Brasil saiu como Sangue Quente (leiam... ótima escrita e estória...refleti bastante)_

_A pedidos (Biancah) livros que estou lendo... na verdade que li: Perfeitos e Especiais do Scott Westerfeld e estou começando Extras agora._

**_Reviews:_**

_**Lily Evans**: SEI QUE FUI PLAGEADA! DE CERTA FORMA É UM ORGULHO PORQUE PASSARAM RECIBO DE QUE SOU FODA! MAS POR OUTRO LADO CHATO, JÁ PEDI QUE ELA RETIRASSE O PLAGIO DA ESTÓRIA, VOU ESPERAR... NÃO QUERO DENUNCIA-LA._

_**Marina Lopes**: Você realmente acha que ele serviria como namorado? Eu tenho duvidas... E frequentes._

_**D. McGuiller**: Você me deixou desnorteada com tamanhos elogios. Obrigada._

_**Lily:** De todas as suas reviews a parte de que mais gostei: Anda logo, meu chocolate acabou e eu tô sem dinheiro. - Isso tudo e com plus de TPM... Medo de você._

_**Alice Hills:** Gostar de Freddie é a mesma coisa de gostar de chocolate com alho._

_**Kris**: Ressucitou! Adoro suas reviews, fato! Principalmente esse tipo de comentário:a coitada é pobre,fudida e tá ficando disnutrida... Sério vocês fazem o meu dia!_

_**Biancah**: Isso é só a ponta do Iceberg... conhece Harry?_

_**Infinity 21**: Aqui! Está aqui! Gostou?_

_**Lady Aredhel Anarion**: Odeio você! É fato! Mãe Dinah, você me faz mudar tudo... E gasto milhões de neurônios com isso..._

_**Thay Lovegood**: A Mary é vitima? Não sei./ Leia sim Feios, é ótimo/ Não há mais fanfiction pq ninguem atualiza._

_**Ines Granger Black**: Está passando férias na minha cidade...Se você não comprou na Ladurée você é louca! Beijos e espero que curta este capítulo portuguesa._

_**Dani. mossman**: Obrigada. Gostou desse cap.? To tão insegura com ele..._

_**Leather00jacket**: Nesse o Sirius ta tão bonzinho com seu colete de couro...Só a cara._

_**Jane L. Black**: Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada._


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo****12**

**.**

**.**

Uma gota de chuva caiu sobre o nariz de Lily.

Mais uma, e outra e de repente milhares molhavam seu rosto e cabelo enquanto corria pela grama encharcada costumeira do final do outono. Sua mochila batia com força em suas costas e o aperto forte em seu pulso devido à compressão dos dedos de James tornava a fuga dolorida.

Secretamente ela sabia que seria assim.

Após quase serem pegos no ginásio de esportes, a corrida sob o vento gélido não diminuíra o aperto no peito e a vontade dilacerante de chorar. De fato parecia até mais fácil escoar suas lágrimas enquanto ainda chovia fino sob seu rosto, assim era mais fácil de esconder. Se esconder.

Quando pararam embaixo de um salgueiro antiguíssimo, Lily se perguntou o que fariam ali em um lugar esmo em meio à chuva que agora caia forte sobre seus ombros. Seus cílios molhados pesavam, mas mesmo assim ela o inquiriu com um olhar choroso enquanto seu corpo tremia.

Ele apenas sorriu, o canto de seus lábios se levantando e desenhando um sorriso malicioso, digno de vilões charmosos do cinema. Mesmo sua visão estando embaçada pela água acumulada nas lentes de seu óculos, o moreno observou a seu redor verificando a presença de mais alguém, após notar a completa isolação em meio a tempestade, suas mãos desejosas puxaram a ruiva pelo cós da calça jeans, colando-a junto a si em uma necessidade dolorosa. Poderia ser a adrenalina que tornava difícil manter suas mãos longe dela, o instinto protetor, ou apenas o fato de sua aparência ser puramente inocente com seus braços alvos, cabelos ruivos e grandes órbitas verdes, ela pedia para ser tocada. E seus seios eriçados transparecendo através da blusa molhada não ajudava em nada.

Ela pega em meio à surpresa, impôs suas mãos sobre seu peito, mordendo o lábio inferior apreensiva em meio ao fogo que nascia e borbulhava bem na boca de seu estomago.

Abaixando-se um pouco, o moreno acariciou com seus lábios a bochecha alva e fofa que estava um pouco rosada e quente pela corrida ora ofegante, arrastando seus lábios até sua orelha enquanto a envolvia por entre seus braços posicionando suas mãos nos bolsos traseiros da amada e apertando desdenhosamente.

- Confia em mim – disse quebrando o contato e puxando-a pela mão. – Não deve ser tão difícil assim - falou enquanto caminhava a direita da arvore seca e retirava alguns troncos de cima de um tampo de madeira completamente esverdeado pelo musgo. Seu tênis há muito estava encharcado e completamente sujo de terra marrom e grama, e quanto mais ele remexia nos troncos mais um cheiro vivo e puro de natureza adentrava suas narinas preenchendo seus pulmões. A mistura de terra, musgo e chuva até parecia interessante.

Os músculos de seus braços brilhavam devido ao esforço em retirar os velhos e afiados pedaços de tronco e, a chuva que caia finamente agora fazia a imagem se transformar em algo puramente sedutor, quando se observava seus músculos tão de perto junto à camisa colada ao seu corpo bem como a calça. Ela poderia muito bem beijar e sentir todo o gosto de seu suor atravessando a barreira que era sua blusa e arranhando sua pele morena e macia, como daquela vez, mas não, preferiu colocar suas mãos fortemente em seu bolso e sufocar dentro de si a vontade. Era o melhor a se fazer.

- Ah como eu preciso de um cigarro agora... – explanou James esticando seus braços em um leve alongamento, escutando-se o suave estralar de seus ossos enquanto abria o tampo de madeira e fazia um suave lisonjeiro estendendo a mão. – Primeiro as damas.

Lily mal pensou, estava com tanto medo de ser pega que a mão estendida de James fora seu ponto de escape, para tanto, que a agarrou com força colocando seu pé direito no beiral de madeira e dando uma ultima espiadela no belo rapaz atrás de si, adentrou na escuridão. Logo após o moreno pulou a assustando em meio ao breu que se formou após o tampão ser novamente fechado, agora por dentro.

Estavam ali só os dois, entretanto o barulho que seu coração fazia transformava-os em uma multidão. Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, ela tentou se acalmar, assustando-se quando a mão fria de James encostou a pele exposta de sua cintura.

- Calma Lils...- Disse adentrando com seus dedos por debaixo de sua blusa ensopada e apertando com força sua cintura, subindo lentamente pela lateral de seu corpo e retirando sua mochila do ombro e pegando-a para si – Coisas boas podem ser feitas no escuro, mas particularmente prefiro fazer tudo as claras... É bom apreciar a vista.

Sentindo um calafrio subir sua espinha pela proximidade do corpo do maroto, Lily tentou o truque da respiração novamente, respirando bem forte e sentindo assim o forte cheiro de terra fechada e musgo – Mative-me calada o tempo todo, mas preciso saber aonde vamos e principalmente, o que estamos fazendo aqui nesse buraco fechado.

Ele se aproximou, e ela pode sentir o calor de seu corpo chegar antes dele, de repente seus dentes mordiscavam de leve seu ombro e sua língua sugava o local demoradamente: - Vamos conversar e acertar as coisas – falou beijando seu pescoço e começando a trilhar o caminho de seu maxilar sentindo um gosto de sal no ínterim, de lágrimas. – Não chora Lils... Ei para com isso.

Atrapalhado como qualquer garoto que vê uma garota chorar, ele tentou ao máximo acalentá-la. Ficando acanhado com a situação, apenas colocou sua cabeça em seu ombro e a abraçou forte esperando as lágrimas cessarem.

Ela não gostava de chorar na frente das pessoas. Não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza e, em sua cabeça lágrimas era o ponto mais baixo que qualquer um poderia chegar; era abrir-se inteiramente e expor a si mesmo de forma crua, todavia, como num caixão lacrado, ela nunca poderia se abrir desta forma. Nunca. Mas, ali estava ela, em meio a soluços e trilhas voluptuosas de lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto e caiam em um _thud_ desaparecendo nas mãos bronzeadas que seguravam sua cintura e sentiam os espasmos dos soluços em suas costas.

Só porque a escuridão lhe dava abrigo, conforto. E tudo isso misturado com o forte cheiro de terra e o perigo que acabara de passar junto com todos os meses de angustia a fez se libertar ali. Como um anjo que abre suas assas e voa livremente, batendo-as rápido e voando por e sobre as nuvens.

Quando finalmente tudo se acalmou e sua respiração voltou ao normal, James ainda a segurava pela cintura. Seu coração estava calmo e a respiração quentinha que tocava o seu pescoço a fez se sentir segura. Quase.

- Nem pense em falar nada a respeito do que acabou de acontecer.

Ele não falou nada diante do tom sério que ela apresentou, apenas assobiou uma canção calmamente, estrofe por estrofe enquanto acendia seu isqueiro iluminando o local levando-a consigo pelo túnel de terra. Automaticamente sua mão encontrou a cintura dele, tocando levemente o músculo no cós de sua calça preta ao acompanhar o passo, a pele dele era macia e quente, e ela tinha certeza absoluta que poderia se acostumar em tocá-la por longos períodos.

O caminho não era longo, cerca de 40 passos e terminava em um alçapão que James com seus largos ombros abriu sem dificuldades. Primeiro passou o moreno para logo em seguida puxá-la e coloca-la em seus braços, beijando levemente seus lábios e puxando seu lábio inferior com ele.

Ela estava sentada em seu colo e o olhar que ele a lançava era tão intimo que era como se ela estivesse nua em sua frente; seus olhos se comprimiam tentando barrar as gotas minúsculas e translucidas que insistiam em permanecer em seu óculos enquanto as pontas de seus dedos brincavam com a barra de sua blusa branca. Pequenas brasas queimavam a cada toque e, sinceramente, Lily não sabia como se sentir neste momento.

As mãos dele subiam por sua coluna bem rente a sua vertebra enquanto seus olhos não paravam de mirá-la em certa angustia. Angustia de toca-la, de tê-la. Como em uma melodia suas mãos se anteciparam tocando-lhe o rosto e retirando gentilmente a armação negra de seu nariz, beijando levemente seus olhos em uma demonstração pueril de seus sentimentos.

- Você está consentindo a derrota Lily, mesmo antes de começarmos... – disse abaixando a cabeça para que ela pudesse acarinhar seus cabelos bagunçados. – E para ser honesto desde o começo, tenho que dizer que você tem o melhor par de seios que já vi e que estou tendo o privilegio de observar agora.

Sorrindo e um pouco lisonjeada levantou indo observar o local onde estavam. Seu tênis encharcado fazia barulho no piso de madeira e a poeira que encobria os poucos moveis e a pequena lareira a fez imaginar sobre o cenário. Primeiramente era uma casa de madeira, coisa rara em construções atuais, além do mais o estado de conservação era visivelmente inexistente, além das cortinas com grandes furos provenientes de traça em sua cor cinza. Eles deveriam estar em uma casa abandonada, mas atualmente utilizada pelos marotos como um esconderijo, pois havia garrafas e mais garrafas de cerveja espalhadas em meio aos parcos moveis.

- Onde estamos? – questionou parada defronte a janela tentando observar a vizinhança, nada além de árvores e mato alto. E sujeira por toda a parte.

Ele que estava fumando do outro lado da sala andou calmamente até ela e respondeu com um sorriso.

- Se eu contar terei que mata-la.

- É um segredo assim tão grande? – questionou chegando mais próximo dele, a diferença de estatura notável perante os dois, mas ela gostava de escalar.

- Sim. Mas posso fazer alguns arranjos e cobrar uma pequena taxa por cada informação – falou dando uma ultima tragada e amassando o resto do cigarro na mesa ao seu lado. – Se você estiver assim... Tão curiosa – desdenhou.

- E o que seria?- perguntou fingindo inocência. Sabia que de certo nada muito puro sairia daqueles lábios, daqueles lábios que ansiava por beijá-los.

- São três respostas e para cada uma eu quero uma ação distinta. – falou mordendo seu lábio ao final, após colocar sua mão no bolso da frente de sua calça, esticando seu corpo e transparecendo uma torre diante dela. – Topa?

- Não sou burra James. Sei que você quer aprontar. – Disse saindo de sua frente e dando a volta rumo ao que seria a cozinha do local. – Diga-me quais são as ações.

- Para a primeira pergunta eu quero que você retire a blusa, além de eu estar louco para ver seus seios de perto, com ela você vai pegar um resfriado estando toda molhada – ela riu e revirou os olhos com a falsa bondade e caridade por detrás de seu ato – Segundo eu quero que você sente no meu colo e me beije, de língua, demoradamente.

- Isso já são duas ações – reclamou.

- Uma engloba a outra, então é como se fosse única – falou sentando na cadeira com forro de veludo gasto e áspero.

- E por ultimo?

- Quero que você diga que me ama – falou serio enquanto balançava seus joelhos e encostava seus cotovelos no braço da poltrona, despretensioso.

- Isso não se pede... – disse baixo.

- Eu sei, mas não custa nada tentar. Sei que você é a ultima pessoa no mundo que realizaria esse meu desejo.

- Qual deles?

- Todos – disse orgulhoso, olhando-a novamente como se ela estivesse nua, seus olhos ficavam negros e seu rosto endurecia. Havia tensão no ar. E tesão também. – Sabe, o tempo não nos dará tempo Lily e o mundo anda tão complicado, que eu quero ter com você tudo que posso em cada milésimo de segundo. Quero eternizar você de alguma forma.

- Isso soa tão desmotivante – disse levantando a barra de sua blusa, provocativa.

Ele sorriu, bagunçando seu cabelo em seguida e mirando-a, linda e profundamente enquanto ela caminhava em passos largos em sua direção. Sem ao menos piscar ela levanta sua blusa deixando seu sutiã de renda à mostra. Sua pele se eriçou junto à dela, não pelo frio que ela sentia, mas pelo prazer de assistir.

- Conte-me– ordenou.

- Este lugar é a casa dos gritos original, não aquele museu esdruxulo que criaram em Hogsmead.

- Então foi aqui... Aconteceu mesmo? – questionou um pouco tremula, com medo.

- Foi exatamente aqui que mataram o casal. – Falou serio.

Ela ficou parada por um tempo digerindo tudo que ouvira. A estória era antiga, mas muito famosa e eternizada pelos tabloides. Um casal de apenas 20, 21 anos foi morto por um sociopata no inicio da década de 80. Eles se conheceram em Hogwarts e se apaixonaram. Por ser de uma classe social inferior a dele e sofrer malogrados, o casal simplesmente fugiu e se casou para bem pouco tempo depois terem um filho.

O garoto herdeiro de um conglomerado de indústrias era visado na alta sociedade, devido a publicidade e ao escândalo do casamento, virou alvo fácil para o serial killer que vinha matando aproximadamente um ano casais com diferença social. Para ele o mundo deveria ser a terra dos puro sangue, dos legítimos sangue azul, ou seja, dos ricos. Na noite de holloween ele adentrou a residência e matou primeiro o garoto que tentava inutilmente salvar sua família, a garota morreu para proteger seu filho que sobreviveu e, o serial killer foi preso na mesma noite, após sofrer um surto por não conseguir matar a criança.

Dizem as lendas que todo ano na mesma data escuta-se um choro perto da casa, mas ninguém nunca comprovou.

- Isso me dá calafrios, James. – Disse abaixando novamente a blusa e virando de costas. Estórias de amor com final trágico não era o seu forte, preferia se iludir com o mentiroso "e foram felizes para sempre" a se entregar a tragédia.

- É uma estória bonita – disse ele ao fim.

- Como...Mas como? – tentou formular a pergunta, mas não conseguiu. - Não há beleza nisso!

Ele caminhou em sua direção abraçando-a e depositando um beijo na junção entre seu pescoço e ombro. A barba por fazer roçou em sua pele espalhando calafrios que atravessavam a pele e, suas mãos quentes a giraram com precisão abraçando seu corpo com vontade.

Abaixando o queixo com cuidado, James curvou gentilmente seu corpo para que pudesse ter uma melhor compatibilidade de altura quando começou a falar:

- Eles se amavam, sabe. Eles fugiram de todos para ficarem juntos e isso com o que... Com a nossa idade? Quantas pessoas você conhece que fariam isso? Que arriscaria seu futuro pra ficar com um cara que talvez, hipoteticamente, pudesse deixa-la?

Eu. Ela quis dizer, mas não estava totalmente certa sobre essa ideia. Deixar sonhos há muito tempo construídos e ansiados por um amor possivelmente perecível parecia loucura. Talvez ela nunca imaginasse que entrando na loucura seus sonhos se transformassem em outros muito mais poderosos, muito mais incompreendidos.

- Você fica tão bonita quando pensa... Suas sobrancelhas se juntam e você morde seu lábio inferior... Fica tão gostosinha! – Falou encostando-a junto à mesa.

- Você não consegue terminar uma frase completa sem falar de sacanagens? – questionou, sentindo as mãos do maroto levantarem seu corpo, sentando-a no tampão de madeira e se acomodando entre suas pernas.

- O que posso fazer se é isso que quero fazer com você neste exato momento... – falou calando seus lábios com um beijo lento e demorado. Sua língua acariciava a sua com tranquilidade, e sua saliva tinha um gosto doce apesar de sentir o amargo do tabaco ao fundo. Era com vontade que se beijavam, a mais pura e cristalina vontade.

- Eu já decidi. Eu não vou desistir de você – disse ele encostando sua testa a dela; suas mãos ainda brincavam com suas ancas e o peito quente junto ao seu fez seu coração acelerar.

- Então já que o senhor fez o favor de decidir por nós dois, presumo que iremos de encontro a um clássico namoro as escondidas. – Falou apertando com força sua bunda, em um beliscão mal intencionado.

Ele riu, mas precisamente gargalhou alto mostrando seus dentes ainda claros e a ínfima covinha que formava em sua bochecha. – Eu sempre soube que você era tarada pela minha bunda. Não adianta fingir.

Ela revirou os olhos e retirou as mãos audaciosas rapidamente. – Em seus sonhos!

- Em meus sonhos eu deixo suas mãos fazerem o que querem em meu corpo. Livre acesso. – falou passando seus dedos por entre os fios longos de seu cabelo molhado, penteando-os com calma, como se realmente gostasse.

- Olha, se vamos conversar sobre o assunto, tenho que lhe informar que terei mais perdas do que ganhos se formos descobertos e, principalmente, eu quero um namorado, não alguém que só deseja tirar as minhas calças.

- Com quem você pensa que esta conversando? Com o Todd? – argumentou raivoso, mas jamais deslocando seu corpo de perto do dela, suas mãos levantaram seu queixo com um pouco de força para que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura dos dele; eles estavam em um tom de verde que se comparava ao musgo, escuro e assustador. – Se eu quisesse você somente para trepar, as quatro transas que já tivemos matariam a vontade e eu poderia sair por ai falando aos quatro ventos que já te comi... Mas não. Eu sou o otário que quer te levar para jantar em Hogsmeade e te dar flores. Peônias, não lírios. Que quer te levar para ir ao cinema e poder conversar com você, contar com você e então se você permitir e também quiser, dormir com você. Entendeu?

Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes. Um se perdendo nos olhos do outro em uma conversa de almas. O brilho era similar em ambos.

- E só para você ficar ciente de quão respeitoso sou, só vou tirar as suas calçolas quando você me pedir... _Implorar_, talvez. – Ele sorriu brincalhão.

- Calçolas? – disse indignada, batendo seus minúsculos punhos em seu peito. – Agora mesmo que você nunca vai tirá-las mesmo.

- Pelo menos vou poder vê-las todos os dias, já que a partir de hoje durmo no seu quarto – falou segurando seu punho e beijando as junções de seus dedos.

- Desculpe, mas eu já durmo acompanhada. Frederica é muito espaçosa quando se trata de seu sono.

- Mentira. A bola de pelo há muito tempo dorme com o Sirius e por ela, ele não fode com mais ninguém lá no quarto. Ele a chama de namorada oficial.

Ela sorriu desistindo de tentar, James era como um leão que demarcava seu território com rapidez. Ela teria que se acostumar com a difícil arte de ceder.

Ele a abraçou colocando suas mãos juntas as dele em sua costa. Seus lábios mordiam o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto o sopro quente de seu hálito a enlouquecia, ele liberou suas mãos para que as suas pudessem puxar levemente o cabelo de sua nuca, deixando seu pescoço à mostra para que ele pudesse se deliciar em mordiscadas leves e marcadas. Quando seus lábios chegaram a sua boca, o seu corpo já pegava fogo, e ela podia sentir claramente a pressão que surgia entre suas pernas.

E que_pressão_.

.

.

Mais tarde enquanto caminhavam de volta ao castelo, a mão de James envolvia sua cintura e um sorriso de moleque estampava suas feições. Em seu estomago ainda havia borboletas, das coloridas, aquelas que voavam sem cessar quando a língua quente e macia espalhava larva por sua coluna, nas laterais de sua cintura e ao redor de seu umbigo. O moreno era especialista em apagar qualquer pensamento de sua cabeça, ou como ele mesmo dizia, ele queria redecora-la como se fosse um livro no qual os versos são belos, mas sacros.

- Por que você está me olhando com essa cara? – Questionou abalada. Tinha medo do que estava sentindo, de se entregar ao amor, de confiar. Entretanto iria lutar, iria tentar mesmo que estivesse morrendo de vontade de gritar. Porque no fundo, ela não queria que seu amor por James crescesse em sua vida, não queria torna-lo tão importante.

- É porque estou me acostumando a me sentir livre... De poder fazer o que quero e dizer o que quero sem medo do que você vai pensar de mim.

Ela era importante para ele, fato.

Com um sorriso no rosto, ela parou no meio do caminho e o encostou na parede de pedra. Ele pareceu não se incomodar com as lascas que deveriam ter machucado suas costas, simplesmente se apoiou deixando as pernas entreabertas e abraçando-a como se aquele gesto fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

Ela depositou um beijo em seu nariz e um selinho em sua boca que pendia para que ela pudesse alcança-lo. Ela podia se acostumar com isso, podia se acostumar com seu cheiro e com suas manias, como a de bagunçar os cabelos como fazia neste momento.

As arvores da floresta proibida balançavam devido ao vento forte e um rugido parecia surgir cada vez que se mudava de direção. Sob a luz da lua crescente o cenário era lindo: o brilho sobre o lago, as copas das arvores balançando em meio à escuridão, ao fundo o salgueiro e o esconderijo secreto dos enamorados e surpreendentemente James e Lily juntos.

Dando um ultimo beijo em seus lábios e um beliscão em seu derriere, deixando-o corado e sorrindo, caminhou para longe.

E deixando todas as razões de lado, não tinha como negar. Ela amava aquele garoto.

Então que viesse as consequências.

.

* * *

.

.

Olá! Demorei não foi? Simples, não sabia o que escrever! Bem, como se pode saber exatamente o que escrever no cap. 13, mas não no 12? Pois isso me ocorreu, até que um dia desta semana, James começou a falar comigo, sussurrando cenas em meu ouvido e então em um impulso comecei a escrever sem saber muito bem no que ia dar... Fiz o meu melhor juro!

Pensando racionalmente, este capitulo é importante por que não se pode quebrar um coração sem ele estar completo e cheio de amor e principalmente de esperanças.

O que li por estes dias... Succubus Revealed da Richelle Mead (diva!) e Die for me, da Amy Plum, e claro, como colecionadora: Turma da Monica Jovem hahahaha

Beijocas

**_Reviews:_**

**Thay****Potter**: Beijocas querida!

**Alice****Hills**: I'm Jack Torrance, meu bem, e com o machado na mão.

**Thaay****Lovegood:** Olha, eu prefiro a versão com a Cheryl Cole, sim confesso, eu a adoro e adoro Snow Patrol, todas as musicas são como poemas. Mas, o do Sirius é maior?

**Lady****Argetlan:** Gata garota, estava pensando sobre Eat you alive esses dias, quando escutei a musica dentro de uma loja de conveniência. Reli e falei: Caramba, essa não sou mais eu, o que fazer? Ai eu te questiono...Me dê uma ideia boa e eu continuo, só preciso de um sussurro.

**Paola**: Beijocas querida e obrigada.

**Ines****Granger****Black**: Laduree é uma loja linda, linda, em que tudo é uma obra de arte, e vende macarons tão gostosos além de bolos e outros doces. Já gastei fortunas ali... Além do mais, todos os doces feitos para o filme Maria Antonieta da Sofia Coppola vieram de lá. Beijocas

**Lily:** Não sei se vai ficar assim tão feliz com esse capítulo...Quanto ao plagio relax

**Ninha****Souma**: Tenho dificuldades em continuar de onde parei, é verdade, deixo no suspense.

**Infinity****21**: Sinto que sentira falta do Sirius aqui... mas garanto ele será o mestre de cerimonia do proximo.

**Margaux****-hz:** Safadinha, lendo a fica há um tempão e pensando safadezas com os meus meninos... Pode me bajular, o meu ego infla e eu escrevo melhor kkkkk

**Biancah**: A sua review foi confusa, confusa, mas adoro!

**Jane****L.****Black:** Acho que tbem sentira falta de certo garotos aqui...mas pense: tudo faz parte de um plano. E o plano é quebrar os corações de todos!

**Lady****A.****Anarion**: Desse vez eu te peguei, mas eu sei que vc sabe o que vai rolar no próximo... Vou tentar te enganar de novo.

**28lily:** Obrigada flor, vocês são tudo!

**Leather00jacket**: Garota de couro, obrigada pela review, é tão estimulante, sei que este pode não ser o melhor capítulo, mas o proximo tentarei ao máximo.

**E****NO****MEIO****DA****MINHA****INTROSPECÇÃO,****ASSISTIR****O****ILUMINADO****NÃO****É****NADA****MAL.****BEIJOCAS**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**.**

_Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui_

_Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

_._

.

Seus olhos viajavam pelo imenso espaço entre os dois vitrais que emolduravam a parte superior da cúpula no centro do salão principal. Os vitrilios coloridos de repente a encantaram; era como se naquele instante, aquelas fossem as cores mais belas do mundo, com o brilho do amarelo, o charme do azul e o infinito vermelho de tom vivo que fazia por alguns instantes sua íris sobrepor à coloração.

Era de manhã e ainda sentia o cheiro de seu sabonete preferido exalar de seu corpo, seus cabelos lavados cheiravam a camomila, mas seus lábios... Seus lábios tinham gosto de menta, da refrescancia originada da pasta de dente e proveniente dos lábios rosados de certo maroto, que em suas lembranças caminhava livremente por seu quarto com uma toalha felpuda amarrada ao meio corpo escovando livremente os dentes com a sua escova rosa da Hello Kitty.

Sentada na ponta da cama, Lily sorria ao vê-lo andar bestamente em sua direção; cabelos negros pingando água por todo o lugar como um animalzinho de estimação feliz com o banho, algo completamente discutível quando este animal tinha muito mais de um metro e oitenta e estava despudoradamente se abaixando para beijá-la.

- Sabe, você e a _minha_ escova da Hello Kitty formam um belo par. Altamente sensual. – riu desviando de um beijo parcialmente roubado em sua bochecha.

- As minhas bactérias bucais já estão na sua escova, portanto, não adianta se esquivar ... – falou parando de fronte a ela e gargalhando com a compreensão da frase dita. Em seus dedos o cabo da escova girava fazendo a cabeça da boneca girar e girar e, dar graças por não ter boca. Boa parte de seus lábios estavam cobertos pela parca espuma enquanto um sorriso zombeteiro tomou forma; pesando contra a cama, sentou ao seu lado arqueando as sobrancelhas grossas.

- Dormiu bem senhorita Evans? - sorriu, apoiando a mão na parte superior de sua coxa, apertando-a levemente. - Fala a verdade eu sou um ótimo cobertor. Excelente até.

Com a ponta de seus dedos, Lily limpou a espuma restante de seus lábios sorrindo ao perceber dedos maquiavélicos tocarem a barra de seu pijama rosa com coraçãozinhos negros. Ele sorriu com o gesto e o que ela pode fazer foi selar rapidamente seus lábios aos dele, em um agrado.

- Não como eu queria. Você ronca – falou levantando-se e indo em direção ao seu armário e claro, ligando o som no ínterim.

- Eu não ronco. Eu... Eu nem joguei pra estar cansado. Eu não ronco Lils.

- Ronca sim, Potter. Soa parecidíssimo com tambor. – Riu procurando por um uniforme limpo enquanto ele se mostrava revoltado pelo fato articulado. – Mas, pensando bem, tenho uma teoria a respeito, creio que não escutei das outras vezes porque estava cansada demais.

- Sei, eu cansei e cansei você demais e repetidas vezes a ponto de selar seu precioso tímpano e lhe enganar a meu respeito. Ta brincando, né?

Colocando sua roupa sobre a cadeira da penteadeira, ela retirou seus longos fios ruivos que caiam sobre seu rosto enquanto se abaixava para observá-lo melhor. Se existia uma palavra mais adequada e conveniente para James era "ego"; ele parecia bem, nem um pouco magoado ou algo parecido e seus olhos continuavam com aquele fogo castanho que iluminara sua noite com toques, mãos e beijos quentes ao pé da orelha, mas aquela síndrome de perfeição que ele tanto a julgava ter, também o encobria.

Para acalmar seus nervos, ela caminhou até ele e alisou seus cabelos molhados que cheiravam ao seu xampu enquanto suas mãos nervosas abraçavam sua cintura tentando a esmo entrar por debaixo de seu pijama.

- Você roncou e isso é fato, mas não quer dizer que eu não tive uma noite maravilhosa com você.

Levantando seus olhos e deixando seu queixo se apoiar no vão de seu umbigo, ele falou:

- Eu sou foda mesmo assim? – questionou como uma criança.

- Não. Você é fodástico. – Piscou um de seus olhos e sentou em seu colo para beijá-lo até o ponto que seus lábios ficarem inchados e as mãos de James tomarem seu corpo em uma preparação para algo que ela queria e não queria que acontecesse.

- Imagine hoje à noite Evans. Hoje a noite será a noite da farra – sorriu malicioso e mordeu seu queixo. - Amanhã você não levanta.

- Pensei que você seria o respeitador aqui.

- Também pensei, mas perante todas as coisas, eu tenho muito mais respeito por esse seu delicioso corpo do que por qualquer coisa.

- Então é um jeito carinhoso de dizer que você esta louco para me comer porque me respeita? – disse juntando as sobrancelhas.

- Não e sim. – disse rindo. – Eu não sei se você me entende, mas eu agüento dormir com você sem nada só que é bem difícil não imaginar o quanto seus seios são gostosos de pegar, de chupar, de lamber e...

- Ok entendi. – disse levantando e tentando terminar a conversa sobre suas meninas.

- E principalmente Lils... Por que diabos você dorme sem calcinha?

.

.

Pega desprevenida e ainda com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos em forma de concha a ruiva acorda de relance de seu torpor e encontra-se sentada no meio da mesa da Grifinória com um prato de tortinhas de morango e uma xícara de chá que ainda soltava vapor a sua frente. E principalmente, Sirius estava ao seu lado.

- Espero que tenha usado camisinha, porque sua cara está lhe entregando... – falou pegando uma tortinha de seu prato e abocanhando.

- Sinceramente Sirius esses seus comentários nem fazem mais efeito perante a minha pessoa. Estou Blindada.

- Tenho certeza disso só de observar o Prongs. Ele deve ter blindado você muito para estar tão alegre. – Disse chupando as pontas dos dedos melecados por calda.

Observou com o canto de olho James a conversar com alguns jogadores do time, sabia que hoje haveria treino e que isso seria normal, mas sim, ele aparentava leve e feliz, muito além do serelepe apesar da noite não ter sido a aventura sexual que Sirius tanto mencionava. Apenas uma serie continua e longa, muito longa de amassos considerados nada pudicos em sua mente.

- Obrigado por isso.

- O quê? Sirius Black agradecendo? – falou perplexa, ainda observando James.

- Eu não acredito nisso e sei que você também não Lils. Sirius é apenas um cafajeste que quer ganhar sua atenção para depois receber favores sexuais. – disse Mary, com um coque alto no cabelo e folheando uma revista de moda. Dando a entender, que estava sobre uma forte influencia de chateação aguda, como ela costumava falar.

- Engraçado eu nunca cobrei favores sexuais de você, talvez, porque não precisasse já que sua língua de tão afiada trabalha bem no modo oral. – falou chupando demoradamente um dedo exemplificando muito bem o que dizia.

- Mentiroso! Seu... Seu... – tentou falar a loira, mas engasgou-se pelo susto das acusações enquanto Sirius apenas arqueava a sobrancelha, dando um sorriso maquiavélico. – Seu crápula!

- Ah Mary, me poupe de seus elogios... Em vez de ficar chupando os nenéns do segundo ano, porque não perde de vez esse lacre? - falou piscando o olho e estralando os dedos, como se desse uma dica - Eu posso até fazer esse favor, claro, se você for boazinha de joelhos.

Ódio cintilava no olhar de Sirius de uma forma quase sedutora. Seus lábios finos estavam secos e ele constantemente passava a língua para hidratá-los, suas mãos estavam inquietas e sua cara de prazer ao ver Mary sofrer era quase demoníaca. Sentado ao seu lado com sua camisa social preta desabotoada e sua gravata largada no meio do peito, Black a encarava como se a desafiasse a entrar na briga. Era uma queda de braços no qual a loira não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de vencer.

- O que é meu me pertence Black e, eu não estou oferecendo a ninguém, principalmente a você: "o rei da doença venérea". Quanto ao meu trabalho oral, bem, parece que sou bem sucedida, não? Um sucesso. – falou parecendo confiante, mas quem a conhecia sabia que aquela mascara estava matando-a por dentro; seus olhos continham um brilho de lágrimas retidas e sua voz estava grossa, embargada. Estava segurando o choro.

Sirius escutou sorrindo, como se deliciasse com aquilo. Prazer exalava de seus poros e Lily sentiu naquele momento e somente ali, um medo incomum na presença do amigo, bem como, uma atração gigantesca por aquilo tudo. Ele demonstrava poder sobre tudo. Ele era tudo.

- Bem, quanto a isso sim. Prostitutas não fazem sucesso se não sabem dar uma bela chupada.

- Não ouse me comparar, Black! – tentou dizer quase subindo por cima da mesa.

- Ora, ora, que eu saiba quando uma pessoa vende um serviço sexual para galgar algo em troca, isso quer dizer o quê? Mas, pensando bem, você apenas fez isso por que queria melhorar suas notas, não é? Pode me dizer em que matéria Mary?

Desafiou-a. A ruiva neste instante decidiu que se não se envolvesse naquele momento a brincadeira se tornaria autodestrutiva.

- Gente. Vamos parar com isso! – tentou amenizar – Mary não ligue para o que o Sirius fala e você Black, me incomoda o que você faz e diz para a Mary... – falou virando-o para a amiga e sussurrando: - Mary isso foi tão estúpido. O que anda rolando entre você e o Black? Porque ele nunca pegou tão pesado assim. - Disse ao que ela apenas levantou as sobrancelhas e passou mais uma pagina da revista fingindo interesse.

- Hey, eu falei com você... – cutucou-a. - Você pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo? Por favor?

- Até que enfim você saiu do seu sonhozinho de cristal Shakesperiano e prestou atenção em alguma coisa que não fosse o cabelo do mal ali e as dores que ele lhe causa.

- Hey, Mary...

- Com licença tem aula da Minerva eu não quero chegar atrasada. – disse interrompendo-a e levantando, dando as costas rigidamente.

Lily apenas abaixou os olhos e encarou seus dedos alvos em torno da tortinha restante no prato. Culpa a assolou por não estar com sua amiga e não compreender o que se passava na sua vida neste instante. Mergulhada em seus próprios desejos e medos, ela esqueceu por completo as necessidades de Mary.

- Você não precisa ficar assim. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido a voz rouca de Sirius. – Amigos também servem para esbofetear às vezes, e você sabe, mulheres são puro hormônio e talvez, só talvez, ela esteja naqueles odiosos dias do calendário. – O braço do moreno encontrou sua cintura rodeando-a e aproximando seu corpo do dela. – Mas lhe garanto ruiva, até o fim do dia, ela estará toda boazinha com você de novo.

- Isso é tão consolador. – sorriu amargo – E pode ir tirando a mão de minha cintura Black. Já tenho olhos em demasia sobre mim e, não preciso de mais.

Sentando-se corretamente, o moreno roubou a ultima torta do prato e devorou um primeiro pedaço.

- Ela perguntou de você. E sabe o que eu disse?

- Ela? – Ele só poderia estar falando da mordaça dos seus sonhos.

- Sim. – disse mastigando lentamente, como se pensasse. – Disse que se você estivesse comigo ali na piscina, estaríamos transando e não mergulhando nu em pleno começo de inverno. Ganhei uma detenção, a qual você vai certamente livrar a minha cara.

- Certo...

- Ela quer te ferrar. – falou pensativo. – Mas eu vou ferrá-la antes, mesmo que isso mate o sentimento de gratidão que tenho.

- Você não pode lutar uma guerra que é minha. – falou encarando-o. Verdes em cinzas.

- Eu que decido isso, ruiva. – falou sério, nenhum traço de humor aparente.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu tenho uma divida com você e só vou conseguir dormir direito quando pagá-la. – falou virando-se, pronto para levantar.

- Mas isso faz tanto tempo Sirius. Eu já esqueci. E por Deus Black, eu fiz de coração. – reclamou surpresa por ele lembrar de algo tão longínquo.

Beijando sua testa demoradamente, Sirius se despede. Levantando e andando felinamente por entre o vale de mesas, olhos e mais olhos o seguem enquanto seu charme e derramado sobre as pobres almas ansiosas por um minuto de sua atenção. Mas ali, sentada solitariamente no banco da mesa da Grifinória, uma sensação estranha e pesada tomou conta de seu ser, como se olhos a observassem; de imediato seus olhos procuraram pelos castanhos esverdeados que a observava de soslaio, meio que despreocupadamente, fingindo não percebê-la.

Esse era o trato.

Porém a sensação gelada e pesada que chegava ao fundo de seu estomago era causado por outros olhos. Verdes e frios, como os olhos da morte.

.

.

Nas segundas de manhã, as primeiras aulas eram ministradas pela Professora Minerva e não era surpresa alguma encontrá-la desde cedo sob o púlpito na maior sala da escola, já escrevendo no enorme quadro negro os temas de sua aula de literatura.

Em pé com um longo vestido de organza preto, era o exemplar da elegância clássica com seu coque rosquinha e maquiagem neutra. Seus dedos possuíam anéis com pedras grandes de topázio e em sua lapela havia um broche com o emblema da Grifinoria, sua casa por direção.

Lily adentrou a grande sala quietamente, seus pensamentos variavam entre as ultimas palavras de Sirius e o comportamento arredio da amiga. Teria pelo menos que se redimir perante a ultima, para tanto, vê-la sentada no local de costume na fileira ao seu lado fora um bom começo.

- Se você não quer conversar diga, mas eu realmente quero entender o que está havendo. – falou enquanto sentava e retirava de sua mochila com chaveiros de caveirinhas e rosas cravejadas de pedrinhas brilhantes - presente de Remus- seus materiais.

- Não que eu não queira falar é que eu sei que você não vai entender... E vai começar a criticar e blá, blá, blá. E eu estou simplesmente no auge de um estresse muito grande – falou ajeitando suas longas pernas na cadeira da frente.

Lily mordeu o lápis marcando profundamente seus dentes na madeira fina, se ela estava falando assim, só poderia ser algo que Lily já alertou e ela nem quis ouvir. Óbvio que não tinha nada haver com Sirius ou os Marotos, nem Todd ou qualquer outro garoto. Por que garotos são garotos e desde que não fosse drogado, tudo bem. Então, como opções restantes só restava uma perigosíssima e altamente sedutor para Mary...

- Mark! – gritou mais alto do que deveria observando ao pescoço da professora se virar um pouco.

- Shii Lily estamos na sala de aula.

- Mark! – repetiu ainda estática pela confissão.

- Ele é muito cavalheiro se quer saber e, não é como esses garotos imaturos e idiotas... – começou a elencar as falsas qualidades do mero professor substituto. – Ele sabe como tratar uma mulher.

- Mary por Deus, ele é quantos anos mais velho? Cinco, seis? Eu nem sei... – disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo como um certo maroto fazia, talvez aquilo fosse osmose – Você sabe o que ele quer não é? Apenas transar, Mary. Apenas isso.

- Que dá no mesmo que os garotos daqui. Não há diferença querida Lils. Não há contos de fadas.

- Há sim Mary, você pode acabar expulsa e isso não seria nada romântico ou maduro. Ou pior grávida! Você? Você fez? – questionou nervosa.

- Hey calma ai, a pessoa aqui com a possibilidade maior de carregar uma criança cabeluda é você, porque infelizmente quando eu ia perder o que não me faz falta, não rolou. – disse fazendo beiçinho.

- Graças a Deus! Pelo menos isso. – falou encostando-se na cadeira, sentindo um alivio invadir seu ser.

- Garotas creio que o assunto seja muito importante, mas pode ser discutidos mais tarde.- falou Minerva educadamente franzindo os lábios rapidamente.

Apenas ao se calar, percebeu como a sala já estava completamente cheia e os minutos haviam se passado. Virando um pouco percebeu Remus sorrir e piscar o olho claramente tirando um sarro, Sirius ao lado fingindo prestar atenção e James ferozmente escrever o que ela pensara ser um bilhete. A voz da professora Minerva começou a soar imponente e autoritária sobre a sala e o silencio avassalador tomou conta.

Apenas meia hora ou menos depois um avião de papel posou sobre a mesa em um arremesso certeiro, Lily o agarrou rapidamente e o abriu junto ao seu colo pensando ser de James.

.

.

_Sua mãe recebeu uma visita não muito agradável neste domingo._

_._

_._

Lily olhou para trás e viu James lhe dar um olhar cismado. Se não era dele o bilhete então quem saberia quem foi à casa de sua mãe e porque lhe repassaria esta noticia? Olhou ao redor da sala, mas só via olhos compenetrados ou pessoas dormindo.

Poucos minutos depois outro avião de papel chega, só que desta vez cai bem no meio entre sua cadeira e a de Mary. Calma Lily desliza seu corpo pela cadeira para que seus pés alcancem o aeroplano, depois começa a arrastá-lo para finalmente pegá-lo.

.

.

_Preciso dizer de quem foi? Quer uma pista?_

_Diga com quem andas e direi quem sois._

_S_

_._

_._

O conteúdo do bilhetinho gelou seu peito e, um medo avassalador surgiu. Não, ela não poderia ser tão rápida. Nem ao menos tinha uma prova concreta de que ela e James estavam juntos novamente. Simplesmente não.

A mente de Lily disparou e, não se saberia o quão embaraçoso poderia ser a sua próxima conversa com sua mãe e o tamanho do esporro que levaria. Afinal, o quanto ela saberia? E também o conteúdo do bilhete poderia ser uma mentira.

E Severus talvez não fora autorizado a ir para casa. Fora?

Com mil questionamentos na cabeça a aula passou em um _blur_ sem que Lily anotasse nenhuma palavra ou prestasse atenção em algo, só se deu conta de seu fim, quando notou as cadeiras se arrastando e Mary lhe dizendo algo parecido com até mais tarde. Colocou o caderno e o estojo dentro da bolsa e saiu lentamente pelo corredor, sentindo a angustia tomar conta de suas entranhas e afundar seu peito como cimento.

Suas mãos frias abraçaram seu corpo em busca de calor e mal notou que em seu caminho para o almoço um rapaz lhe esperava a espreita da escada.

- Hey, psiu! – sussurrou James. – Hey que cara é essa? Vem cá vem. – falou levando-a a uma alcova próxima em meio à amplitude cinza das pedras.

Ele a beijou na testa e a abraçou, encostando seriamente seu corpo ao dela enquanto esta continuava com a mesma cara de zumbi.

- Do que se tratava o bilhete? Vi que você o recebeu e depois ficou estática. – falou segurando seu rosto em suas mãos e alizando com o polegar seus lábios.

- Você não vai gostar e, além disso, tanto faz não é? – falou respirando fundo enquanto James a empurrava contra a parede e a envolvia com seus braços musculosos.

Sussurrando em seu ouvido ele diz: - Claro que importa, afinal, somos um agora, não é? – perguntou duvidoso. – Então não tem por que guardar segredos.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, por favor! – Falou chorona. – Só me faça esquecer desse maldito bilhete agora.

Ele mal respondeu, pois seus lábios estavam sobre os dela em uma fração de segundos, chupando, mordendo, aprofundando, simplesmente retirando o ar de seus pulmões e limpando seus pensamentos. Uma de suas mãos bronzeadas brincava com a barra de sua saia e pinicavam a meia calça escura que fazia parte de seu vestuário, a outra puxava delicadamente seu cabelo para trás a fim de ter livre acesso ao seu pescoço e lábios.

Os minutos se passaram e o casal tão interessados em si mesmos nem notaram; os toques começaram a serem mais frenéticos e as mãos do maroto delineavam seu corpo colado à parede de pedra tão bem. Vergonhosamente as mãos dela, pequenas e ágeis já haviam desabotoado sua camisa e acariciado seu peito nu puxando despudorosamente pela gravata a fim de iniciar uma nova batalha de línguas, enquanto tudo ficava mais quente e quente e, um sorriso iniciado com um gemido a fez perceber em que situação estava.

De repente, James começou a descer seus beijos por seu pescoço, mordendo seu queixo enquanto sorria sem vergonha, sua mão estava muito quente sobre seu _segredo_ - escondido entre suas pernas – e ela sabia pela proximidade entre seus corpos que ele também não estava muito bem.

- Comida Lils, você precisa comer. – falou respirando rápido. – E sim, eu sei que você seria um ótimo prato para o almoço e, olha não estou rejeitando. Mais eu tenho treino agora e, preciso comer... comida.

Ela sorriu e começou a abotoar novamente a camisa social do amado, sentindo um leve sopro de depressão surgir sobre seus olhos. Os olhos marotos estavam fechados, como se ele apreciasse o afeto e só abriram revelando sua negritude após um beijo ser dado em seu pomo de adão.

- Vamos com calma Lils, porque como você pode ver, eu estou pronto para acabar com você – disse apertando-se mais contra o seu centro e mostrando o quão grande estava. - Mais eu tenho que me comportar, por pelo menos mais seis horas.

Sorrindo, ela se separa lentamente passando a mão por seu rosto por um instante em forma de carinho.

- Eu te amo Evans não se esqueça disso. – disse ele em seu ouvido antes de sair apressado, talvez para se aliviar. Com seu coração martelando Lily ainda pode ver o contorno de seus ombros largos no corredor antes de sumir nas escadas e, silenciosamente a pequena ruiva respondeu para si mesma.

- Eu também, seu tolo. – Enquanto sua mochila caia e ela engolia o choro. – Eu também.

.

.

- O que está esperando? – Alice perguntou, após a reunião da monitoria. - Vamos logo, graças a Deus nenhum engraçadinho apareceu por hoje e podemos sair mais cedo. Estou doida para assistir o filme dos Marotos.

- É, não se comentou outra coisa hoje. – Disse monótona.

Com as pernas cansadas de tanto andar e o corpo exausto pela aula de educação física o que ela mais desejava no momento era um bom banho e uma cama quentinha. Nada de filmes bobos e pirraça.

- Você não vem? Porque eu já fui. – disse a loira correndo freneticamente. – Ah, eu darei seu recado ao Frank, não se preocupe. Se cuida Evans.

- Falou. – disse calma, fechando os olhos e sentindo um arrepio frio percorrer sua espinha devido ao sopro ardido decorrente das janelas abertas. Caminhando um pouco mais rápido, chegou com altivez ao elevador que novamente tocava a maldita Garota de Ipanema. Lembrou-se de seu ipod e rapidamente envelopou seus ouvidos da musica chata e tranquilinha demais para uma mais animada, um rock talvez.

O caminho até a entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória era repleto de quadros e elementos que lembravam a grandiosidade da casa, tudo em tom de ouro e vermelho. Na grande porta além do teclado digital havia o grande leão minuciosamente entalhado e o grande quadro da mulher gorda acima. Muitos davam nome a tal _lady_, mas isto era um segredo de mais de mil anos e, para Lily o nome dela seria uns dos mais comuns como: Elizabeth ou Katherine. Nada de anormal, afinal nada mudava muito no velho reino.

O aroma de pipoca amanteigada tomava conta do ambiente de forma avassaladora, que seu estomago se contraiu tamanha a fome. Sua boca salivava enquanto adentrava silenciosamente no salão repleto de pessoas. Com as janelas fechadas, uma longa tela branca surgiu, os sofás foram remanejados para dar mais espaço no recinto e o projetor super 8 estava posicionando bem em cima da lareira.

Perto de cada entrada para os quartos havia bancadas com chocolates e doces bem típicos de cinema e, utilizando a tomada de uma das televisões do salão estava um microondas com sua giratória compulsiva de pipocas quentinhas e deliciosamente cheirosas.

Sentados bem ao centro os Marotos bebiam cerveja e gargalhavam alto, como se estivessem discutindo sobre algo de importância razoável, a musica ambiente não se sobrepunha ao burburinho dos ocupantes loucos por novidades e ansiosos para a surpresa.

Para Lily, aquilo era só mais uma desculpa para uma diversão no fim de um dia super cansativo, onde provavelmente um filme de terror ia ser passado. Portanto já que estava ali, tiraria proveito comendo e bebendo como qualquer um, para isso sua primeira atitude foi pegar um refrigerante em um dos _cooler_ e afanar um balde de pipoca com muita manteiga.

- Isso parece gosmento – falou Mary parada ao seu lado enquanto Lily lambia as pontas dos dedos cheios de manteiga, meia hora depois.

- Você quer? Porque eu posso dividir.

- Claro maluca. – falou sentando ao seu lado e colocando uma grande porção na boca. – Tenho que admitir, isso está gostoso.

- Eu tenho bom gosto, Mary. – disse tomando um gole de refrigerante. – E eu digo em tudo. – falou olhando para James que agora se levantava com os outros no centro do recinto.

- Pode até ser, afinal ele tem um bunda com sustância. – riu, fazendo Lily também gargalhar.

Sentadas ao canto, perceberam o inicio de um novo burburinho começar. Afinal, Sirius sozinho no meio do salão iria começar a sessão.

- Bem, é com grande prazer que iniciarei a sessão deste novo filme. Tenho que dizer que estou muito orgulhoso desta película porque bem, é meu inicio no meio cinematográfico. Sem mais delongas, espero que realmente que gostem. Peter pode apertar o play e Remus apague a luz por favor.

Quando as luzes se apagaram, na grande tela houve uma contagem regressiva copiada dos grandes filmes antigos. Números grandes e negros, embalados pelo coro feito pelos alunos entusiasmados pela novidade, mas quando o filme começou Lily queria se esconder no buraco mais fundo e escuro que pudesse existir.

Ali na tela, projetava um filme amador gravado pobremente em um dos corredores do castelo, onde gemidos e sussurros ecoavam em grande proporção. Quando se tomou foco, via-se um casal em amassos acentuados em uma alcova já conhecida, quando dera-se o zoom o coração de Lily ficou negro pela repetição da cena. Era Mary que estava ali, dando amassos em um cara desconhecido, era Mary ali tendo sua roupa retirada, era Mary ali que representava a própria Lily e o seu medo.

Era a repetição de uma cena de quase seis meses atrás...

Era um coração partindo mesmo estando loucamente apaixonado e desejoso novamente.

Nervosa ela apertou a mão da amiga com força, olhando com firmeza para seus olhos passando confiança. Levantou com pressa, passando por cima das outras pessoas como um touro em direção a lareira, para ali, derrubar ferozmente o projetor, causando uma comoção.

A luz foi acessa novamente e, de repente centenas de olhos estão em sua mira.

- Você é louca Evans! – gritou Sirius a sua frente.

- Você não sabe o quanto!- disse, não olhando para Black, porque ele era apenas mais um, mas para James que assustado via o seu amor morrer novamente.

_E por amar, queria morrer._

_._

.

* * *

.

.

**_Olá! Sei que faz um belo tempo que não apareço e peço desculpas por isso. Mas neste interim entre os capítulos trabalhei muito, tive os meus sabados e domingos ocupados e descobrir-me alérgica a frutos do mar e peixes em geral (ótimo, estou toda inchada)._**

**_Fiz o máximo que pude por esse capítulo e, penso que ficou satisfatorio. Sim, sou perfeccionista._**

**_Para surpreender todas vocês, não li um único livro nesse espaço de tempo (milagre) e, conseguindo assim meu recorde de abstinência._**

**_Sim, aprecio cada comentário e muito obrigada por cada um._**

**_Beijocas._**

**_._**

_Reviews:_

_BiancaRamos: Obrigada. Obrigada. Estou emocionada agora, hahaha. Na verdade eu tento. Quem é boa mesmo, é só a Kate mesmo._

_Thay Potter: Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos_

_Alice Hills: Sério eu to toda ferrada devido a essa alergia. Caramba, era só um camarão... Você me paga._

_Paola: Acho que você não deve mais gostar de mim, né? Porque eu demorei séculos kkkkkkkk_

_Gislaine Farias: Obrigada. Intensidade será o proximo._

_Lady A. Anarion: Você que drama?_

_Mandy Brixx: Aqui está garota. Espero que compense a demora..._

_28 Lily: Ah tá, ainda gosta do Sirius?_

_Ines G Black: É caro mesmo, mas é tão gostoso... Quero é comer um pastel de belem, dizem que é bom._

_Lily: Bem, o que você mais deseja, que é o sexo, estou pensando para o próximo capítulo. Pensando._

_Jane L Black: Obrigada e beijocas._

_Biancah: Diva? Adorei! ahahahaha_

_Kris - - - - Where are you?_


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

.

_Nada une tão fortemente como o ódio – nem o amor, nem a amizade, nem a admiração._

_Anton Tchekhov_

_._

_._

- Se você ousar me tocar, eu juro, eu vou lhe estraçalhar. Vou te alcançar e tirar um pedaço desta merda que você chama de coração!- Esbravejou em plenos pulmões no centro do salão comunal.

Parecia que seu mundo estava desabando em pequenos pedaços de cristais negros ao seu redor. Seu coração latejava. Seus olhos doíam por segurar o choro e, suas mãos tremiam em resposta ao ódio que crescia como um tufão em seu corpo, alcançando os mínimos e ridículos pedaços de sua pele.

Sua cabeça girava em meio a questionamentos e uma forte dor começava a reinar sobre sua nuca. Um enjoo tomou conta de seu ser e uma breve previsão já lhe dizia que isto não acabaria bem.

- Ninguém vai te tocar, Lily – falou James aparentemente surpreso com o estopim nervoso; observando-a com os olhos baixos, alarmados e quase aflitos. – Eu prometo - falando mais para Sirius do que para ela.

Somente desta vez, seus olhos o deixaram e parcamente observaram o seu redor. Milhares de rostos altivos vislumbravam-na como se ansiosos por uma batalha ou por qualquer coisa que se transformasse em uma grande e sedutora fofoca; que se espalharia pelo castelo de forma fulminante, como pólvora nas mãos de um atirador.

- Quem você pensa que é Black pra brincar com a vida de uma pessoa desta forma tão cruel? Você não tem sentimentos? Nem compaixão? – falou em seu miado habitual.

- Sou desprovido de tais sentimentos, Lily. – Sorriu calmamente – Deveria saber que isto é uma herança genética muito substanciosa, principalmente quando atiçada.

Lágrimas agora brotavam de seus olhos, mas ela mal se importava em contê-las. Se aquilo se espalhasse como certamente iria acontecer, Mary seria expulsa do colégio e ela permaneceria sozinha ali, no covil de feras na qual provavelmente seria a próxima vitima.

- Por favor Lily, saia da frente. – Pediu o moreno se aproximando lentamente de sua figura, por instinto deu dois passos para trás, encostando-se no projetor agora largado ao chão.

- Eu já disse... Eu deveria fazer você comer esta fita Black, talvez te ajudasse a engolir esse seu maldito ego... – Falou com sua voz trepidante, sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que agora fluíam como cascatas em seu rosto. Sabia que não estava falando essas coisas somente por Mary, mas por si mesma também. - Você, você já parou pra pensar em quantas bobagens você tem feito nessa ultima hora? Nas vidas que você pode ter destruído nesse interim? Por que Black, falar besteira na mesa do café da manhã é uma coisa, acabar com o futuro é outra!

Olhando além do moreno, percebeu que seus amigos estavam praticamente ao seu redor; James e Remus com uma expressão de pesar no rosto, Peter estava pálido como se estivesse com medo de que ela fosse fazer algo enquanto Sirius sorria, como sempre. Sorria abertamente, gargalhava até. Seus músculos faciais pareciam congelados; petrificados na mesma posição, e Lily sabia bem que de alguma forma, bem lá no fundo, ela o havia atingido.

- E quanto a todos vocês – falou virando-se para o público – Devem estar se sentindo muito bem não é? Alegres pela desgraça alheia... Como se aqui, só houvesse anjos... – riu amargamente da constatação, mirando apenas um único par de olhos quando esbravejou novamente – Eu tenho nojo de todos vocês!

- Dez... – falou enquanto se abaixava e quebrava mais ainda a máquina aos seus pés – Pontos a menos... – chorava em cada arremesso, pegando a fita e cortando com os dentes o seu rolo – Para a Grifinória... – suas mãos sangravam por bater continuamente o objeto contra o chão de mármore negro, chocando a todos que apenas observavam quietos seu desequilíbrio – E se não quiserem uma maldita detenção é melhor sumirem, evaporarem ou eu mesmo chamo a Minerva.

- Isso é inútil você sabe. Eu tenho cópias. – falou Sirius baixinho agachando a sua frente e soltando com sutileza suas mãos do resto mortal da fita, ele colocou suas palmas para cima e com indicador contornou os cortes profundos em meio ao sangue vermelho intenso que cobria suas mãos. O gesto não diminuiu sua agonia, mas ele pouco parecia querer abrandar a sua dor; seu rosto meticulosamente perfeito estava virado em direção à plateia e, não parecia muito satisfeito nesse ponto. – E vocês não a escutaram? Sumam da minha visão agora! Porque eu posso fazer bem pior com cada um de vocês!

Poderoso. Somente essa palavra poderia descrever o grande Deus da Grifinória, que ao mandar fazia rapidamente seus súditos desaparecerem em um piscar de olhos. Não era a toa que sua aparência denotava a uma estatua grega, e suas ações comparadas a de um tirano.

Enquanto escutava ao longe o burburinho da multidão se dissipando verificou que havia respingos de sangue em todo assoalho, bem como, em suas coxas. Sua blusa estava molhada e sangrenta e seu rosto provavelmente estaria inchado e pavoroso.

Estava feia por fora e destruída por dentro.

- Eu odeio você! – respirou fundo, tentando ter sua sanidade de volta. - Eu odeio vocês!

- Você não me odeia – falou o moreno segurando firmemente seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar diretamente para ele – Sabe por que querida ruiva? Porque eu acabei de salvar a sua pele neste instante. – Ela piscou duas ou três vezes, sem entender onde a salvação se adequaria. Ao seu ver, aquilo tudo era um circo de horror onde uma vida fora devastada.

- Então, quando você compreender o quão bom sou com a sua pessoa, espero receber um obrigado bem generoso.

- Nunca.

- Nunca é uma palavra muito forte e quase sempre inútil. Você pode não se dar conta agora, mas sei que sua massa cefálica é rica e não demorará muito para compreender meus atos – falou molhando os lábios com a língua no final da frase; seu hálito tinha gosto de rum forte e o fato dele estar levantando-a no momento fez com que o cheiro a embebedasse por um segundo.

Colocando-a no sofá e sentando na poltrona da frente, observou quando Remus se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado com uma pequena caixa vermelha nas mãos. Primeiros socorros. Certamente um dos Marotos tinha compaixão.

Teria?

- Eu não acredito que você permitiu isso, Remus – sussurrou enquanto o loiro passava delicadamente a gaze molhada sobre sua mão, mastigando viciosamente um chiclete em apenas um lado de sua boca. Estava nervoso.

- Você tem fé em mim? – perguntou, olhando-a com carinho.

- Tinha. – falou observando o arroxeado leve embaixo de seus olhos mel.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para James que até o momento estava encostado à lareira observando o estrago e o sangue no meio do salão. Sua aparência era degradante.

- Eu sou um garoto ou um homem se preferir e, sempre achei interessante o lance do flerte e da atração que certas pessoas exerciam sobre outras. Por tempos, pensei que fosse apenas algo sexual, tipo peito, pernas e bundas. Até que um dia tarde da noite, após uma vitória no futebol e da euforia da festa, eu escuto uma coisa que mudaria completamente minha visão.

- Um garoto bêbado que mal havia completado seus quinze anos em meio ao torpor e a histeria da bebida se declara apaixonado pela menina que ele conheceu aos onze. Ele estava desiludido porque ela sempre aceitava sair com todos os garotos, menos com ele.

Lily respirou fundo. Ela sabia quem eram as partes desta novela mexicana. E ela sabia o quanto doía. Em ambos.

Continuando com seus cuidados, ele acrescentou: Me responda Lily, como se pode gostar de uma pessoa que se conheceu aos onze anos?

- Eu não sei. – disse cabisbaixa.

- Eu também não. Nós três sempre achamos que o lance era somente de conquista, mas de uma forma entorpecida descobrimos que não, e isso querendo ou não mexeu muito conosco, porque ele nunca mais falou desse assunto e nós apenas colhemos as coisas pelas beiradas.

- Então não nos amaldiçoe, fizemos o que achamos ser o certo mesmo que incorreto e maldoso. – falou enrolando uma pequena faixa branca em uma de suas mãos.

- Isso não garante nada.

- Pode não garantir, mas isto depende de você. – falou paciente.

- E a Mary? Ela não merecia Remus. Não por mim e definitivamente, não por nós. – disse indicando James.

- Ela merecia em parte, ela era a garota que estava brincando com gasolina e nós só ateamos fogo. Ela também não é santa, Lils. Ela sabia do risco. – falou finalizando seu trabalho.

- Eu te adoro como uma irmã e sei que você vai superar isso. Mary vai superar isso; amanhã ela estará com um sorriso no rosto como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Sorriu ajeitando seu cabelo para trás da orelha. – E lembre-se: somos marotos, pensamos em tudo.

- Eu não sei. – disse sentindo-se cada vez mais angustiada e perdida em seu próprio corpo.

- Esse é o seu problema. O garoto bêbado sempre tomou uma atitude e chamou a menina para sair mesmo com todas as negativas. Pode ser que esta seja a vez da menina tomar uma atitude. – falou levantando-se e beijando sua testa. – Tudo se dá um jeito, ruiva. Tudo.

Com sua partida, Lily tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem em meio ao caos. Aquilo não deveria ser tratado como algo relacionado a ela e a James, mesmo havendo uma parca relevância. Tratava-se apenas sobre Mary e sua humilhação pública.

De certo Remus estava correto em afirmar que ao amanhecer Mary agiria como se nada houvesse acontecido e lutaria muito bem contra as fofocas e insinuações; ela emergia em um personagem rustico, mas completamente frágil por dentro. Como uma fênix.

Não entendia ainda o porquê do discurso de que aquela humilhação seria a sua corda de salvação. Como um vídeo como o dela poderia apagar um passado? Nada extinguiria.

Mas, de certa forma mudaria as perspectivas.

E quando começara a pensar nestas, uma grande sombra sobre si retira-lhe a luz.

- Ruiva, toma esse remédio – disse entregando-lhe um comprimido de cor amarelada. – É para dor. – disse James parado a sua frente com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos em uma fraca tentativa de controlar suas mãos.

Ele parecia abatido, seu rosto não estava tão corado como nesta tarde e a sequencia de mordidas leves em seus lábios deixava-os ressecados, descorados. E mesmo assim, ele era lindo. Seu coração doía somente de olhá-lo; como um cão abandonado, queria abraça-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Engoliria seus desamores e rancores e seguiriam felizes na estrada finita. Mas, só em pensar em como Mary estaria se sentindo, um grande abismo surgia entre seu sonho utópico e a realidade.

Amar James era como radioatividade. Seu sangue fervia, espalhando calor por seu corpo, levando-a ao arrebatamento.

Perto dele e principalmente junto a ele, tudo ao redor poderia desfalecer que jamais se importaria. Tudo em absoluto. Mas era os sonhos de sua pequena e frágil mãe que a impulsionavam para além, todo o sacrifício e sonhos deixados de lado haviam de ser recompensados.

Sabia que poderia agrupar tudo e seguir em frente, completando o quebra cabeças de sua vida aos poucos. Ansiosidade a dominava e continuar pessimista não adiantaria muito... Talvez se usasse a praticidade agora a pouparia de lições amargas no futuro.

- Precisamos conversar Lily.

Ela o olhou e sorriu fracamente, observando além dele, os garotos limpando a bagunça causada exclusivamente por ela. Ódio lhe subiu a garganta.

- Eu não quero conversar com você. – disse se levantando, precisava ir atrás de Mary, precisava resolver as coisas.

Ele suspirou alto, impaciente, e isto não lhe passou despercebido. Levantando mais uma leva de fúria.

- Você sabia?

- Do que? – Respondeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Não se faça de idiota e não brinque com a minha inteligência. – Falou seca, observando-o atrás de seus óculos.

- Ótimo. Você quer conversar agora então? – Disse nervoso, um tom acima do normal.

- Você vai me responder ou vai ficar me enrolando?

Ele riu alto e tristemente.

- Como você me enrola? Há tanto tempo...

- Eu não estou brincando James e já que você não está disposto a falar sério, vou ver a Mary que ganho mais! – Disse dando alguns passos em direção à porta e jogando o comprimido no chão, apertando com força sua mão recém-enfaixada provocando assim uma fisgada dolorosa.

- Ela não está no quarto.

- Jura? – questionou irritada em um tom de descrença.

- Ela foi para o quarto do sétimo andar.

Ótimo. Maravilhoso. Mary foi para o local de mais difícil acesso no momento, chegar até lá e achar o quarto as escuras era mais difícil do que achar uma agulha no palheiro.

- Ela não sabia! – De fato não, poucas pessoas sabiam da existência desse quarto e em sua grande maioria eram professores e monitores chefes, incluindo-se agora Marotos.

- Eu a levei.

.

.

- Dá pra você parar de me seguir? – gritou enquanto andava rapidamente pelo corredor tentando fortemente conter o ódio e a repulsa que emergia de seu ser.

Silencio foi sua resposta. Para tanto, continuou a andar mais alguns passos irritando-se com sua própria respiração a tal ponto que seu corpo virou bruscamente colidindo com um corpo meramente familiar. De cheiro e tônus tão conhecido que seu corpo ao tocá-lo arrepiou-se denunciando-a.

- Se não vai falar porque tá me seguindo?

- Achei que você que não iria falar comigo – ele sorriu.

- Foi remorso, não é? Por isso a levou para sala.

- Ela precisava se acalmar e ficar em paz – falou calmo, parecendo realmente estar em algum ponto preocupado com Mary.

- Que discurso profissional... Fala logo! - falou mantendo distancia. Sentia certo asco por si mesma naquele momento. Por amar e odiar o mesmo cara.

- O que você quer escutar?

- A verdade antes que eu odeie mais ainda você.

Aproximando ferozmente ele a segura pelo antebraço com força encostando-a com força na parede. Estava cansado dessas estorinhas, estava cansado de tudo. Intrigas, ódio, amor e Lily.

- Não! – gritou nervoso. Seus lábios tremiam levemente quando apertou mais ainda seus braços impedindo-a de fugir. – Que merda é essa? – estreitou os olhos – Você não me odeia, entendeu.

Ela estava com medo, nunca vira James daquela forma tão sem controle. Seria aquilo medo de perder algo que brevemente se permitiu ter ou seria desconsolo por amar e pensar que não era correspondido.

- Você esta me machucando, James. – disse olhando-o nos olhos, implorando que aquelas orbitas esverdeadas se suavizassem.

Ele pareceu perceber seu medo ao retirar suas mãos de seus braços suavemente, encostando as pontas de seus dedos em sua pele, deslizando lentamente. Provocando um leve arrepio em sua espinha dorsal.

Ele apoia suas mãos na parede, amparadas lado a lado de seu rosto, encaixando suavemente seu rosto ao lado de seu ouvido, respirando profundamente seu cheiro e soltando ao final um rouco suspiro.

Seu corpo poderia estar a um palmo de distancia do seu, mas o calor que transmitia e a tensão que existia, acabava com qualquer espaço. Além do mais ele era alto, a encobria completamente, fazendo-a sentir tão pequenina e frágil perante seus confusos sentimentos e principalmente, perante a ele.

- Você me deseja Evans... Você gosta de mim... E você me ama. – Sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido.

Quem era ela naquele momento de responder algo. Ele não estava mentindo, era sim verdade, ele era o fruto proibido de todo o pomar que ela adorava retirar lasquinhas.

Ela só queria lascas. Mordida seria algo muito profundo, o que a deixava aterrorizada. Confusa e sonhadora.

De repente os lábios do moreno estão acariciando sua bochecha e, então sua respiração para, ansiosa por um contato mais intimo. As mãos dele descem afagando com as costas das mãos seu rosto enquanto seus lábios se aproximam cada vez mais dos seus. Ele acaricia seus lábios levemente, como asas de mariposas sobre a pele fina.

- Você tem medo de me amar Evans. – cochichou suavemente, diminuindo o espaço entre os corpos. – Sabe, doía tanto quando você saia com todos aqueles idiotas... Dizer sim a eles nunca fora um problema não é? Mas pra mim... Eu sou o seu demônio pessoal.

- Sim você é. – Reuniu forças para dizer, quando o que mais queria era se derreter em meio a seus lábios ressecados.

- Você transou com os outros, como você fez comigo? –perguntou se afastando dos seus lábios. Sua respiração pesada marcava o compasso do seu coração naquele momento.

- Não.

- Você fez amor com eles então? – sua voz tinha um leve tom de fúria e curiosidade. E ela sabia o que ele estava tentando, estava obrigando-a a dizer que ele sempre fora o único. Especial.

- Isso importa?

Ele coloca as duas mãos em seu pescoço levantando seu rosto para que olhasse diretamente para ele. Por seu olhar ela reconheceu a determinação.

- Isso eu respondo depois, apenas responda Evans.

Seus olhos não fugiam dos dela, provocando-a, ordenando-a a dizer a verdade. Para ele e para si mesma.

- Não.

- Então... – a palavra escorreu grossamente por sua garganta, como um xarope amargo e viscoso.

Ela abaixou os olhos e respondeu.

- Não se faça de idiota. Você sabe muito bem o que ocorreu...

Um sorriso se alargou por sua face; presunçoso como de um gato manhoso ronronando para sua dona. Suas covinhas surgiram e um brilho cobriu sua íris.

- Significa que sou especial, não é? Para uma pessoa que diz lhe odiar tanto, fazer algo tão intimo... Tão especial... Deve valer alguma coisa...

- Não muito... Quando apenas um está envolvido, pra você eu fui apenas mais uma – disse rancorosa, saindo do cerco de seus braços.

- Para de ser uma vaca, Lily! Você sabe muito bem... Que eu não consigo... Você me consome, e eu sou o único idiota aqui! – falou virando e puxando-a pelo braço, forçando assim, ela acompanhar seu passo e adentrar a grande sala dos aquários.

Paredes e mais paredes de vidro onde bolhas surgiam diante da beleza dos peixes. Amarelos, vermelhos, laranjas, tudo misturado ao verde d'agua dos reservatórios e das pequenas lamparinas de cada um. O silêncio perturbador se transformou em uma grande muralha entre os dois parados ali, em meio ao nada.

Apenas o leve encostar da porta competia com o barulho alto do seu coração, que nesta hora chegava até sua garganta.

- Você sente prazer em me ver infeliz é? Gosta de rir de mim? - sussurra furioso de costas para ela.

- Não.

- Porra Lily! – fala passando as mãos pelo cabelo e batendo com força a mão na perna. – Será que nunca vai dar certo?

- Eu quero, mas...

- Mas nada. – falou chegando próximo a ela, seu olhar era tão intenso, tão penetrante, que certamente não haveria algo mais intimo.

- Eu sei que você tem medo e _putz_ eu tenho e muito... – fala colocando suas mãos em sua cintura; seus dedos tamborilavam em sua pele como se ela fosse seu melhor instrumento, _seu instrumento _– Não se é recomendável gostar tanto de alguém assim aos dezessete anos, somente aos vinte e três.

Ela sorriu de leve com a frase e se sentiu um pouco aliviada ao saber que ele sentia o mesmo que ela. Medo. O único capaz de congelar suas entranhas.

- Eu sei que de todas as garotas eu escolhi a mais indomável, medrosa e cética. Mas, eu nunca pensei em outra possibilidade.

- Então isso foi um elogio?

- Sim, claro. Só melhor para você.

- Você já me magoou bastante... - disse olhando o movimento dos poucos peixes "acordados" no aquário a sua direita. O vermelho em particular.

- Só lhe magoei porque você foi uma covarde, fugindo de mim de todos os meios e formas. – falou retirando as mãos de sua cintura e se afastando. – Você não me disse a verdade porque simplesmente acha até hoje que eu não sou digno de confiança!

Aquilo foi um tapa com luvas de pelica. E doeu, mais do que ela gostaria.

- E o que está fazendo aqui, então? – seus lábios tremiam de raiva. Os movimentos inconscientes de sua mão fazia uma leve dor fina crescer em seu antebraço. – Você é tão medroso e covarde quanto eu! E como posso ter confiança em uma cara que troca de garota como troca de roupa!

- Pare de dizer o que eu sinto ou o que eu sou, e encare a realidade! – falou reaproximando seu corpo. Estava novamente tenso e nem o leve cair de seus óculos retiraram seu olhar do dela.

- É qual é senhor todo poderoso Potter? – falou teimosamente, batendo o pé do chão e cruzando os braços com força na altura do tórax.

- Eu não vou aceitar mais desculpas, enrolações e afins. Eu não sou santo, cometo erros e vou fazer muita bobagem ainda com ou sem você do meu lado. Mas a pergunta é: você me quer do seu lado ou vai continuar em cima do muro?

Lily permaneceu imóvel encarando-o como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. Secretamente sabia que estava em cima do muro há muito tempo, pois ali, era uma posição extremamente confortável. Não precisava fazer escolhas as quais sabia muito bem que teriam consequências, como tudo na vida. Não precisaria optar. Sabia que estava sendo chantageada, constrangida e por diversas vezes ferida, mas parecia estar anestesiada.

- Essa é a ultima vez, Lils. Eu realmente estou cansado disso tudo... – falou enquanto andava até a porta e sentava ao seu pé, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos flexionados.

Observando-o passar por si e a determinação em sua voz, pensou como seria sua vida sem a fagulha que ascendia toda vez que estavam juntos. Sem a contração na boca do estomago toda vez que ele sorria para ela em meio a um treino de futebol ou quando a olhava com aqueles perfeitos olhos castanhos esverdeados, tão profundos que enxergavam a sua alma.

E percebeu que teve medo. Medo de perder tudo isso, medo de voltar ao passado não tão distante quando o cardápio do dia eram dois amassos com garotas diferentes bem na sua frente, como uma lança que adentrava seu coração meio centímetro por hora. Lembrou-se das tantas noites que sonhou em ser "aquelas" garotas e teve como respostas encontros frios e apáticos em Hogsmeade.

"Porque não era com ele", lembrou sua mente.

Teria ela toda essa bravura? Quantas vezes quis por mais impossível que fosse, voltar ao tempo e ter sido mais corajosa. Mais audaciosa. Mais verdadeira consigo mesma, e parar de fazer joguinhos.

- É definitivo? – perguntou-o.

- Sim. – falou cansado, retirando os óculos e limpando sua lente com a barra da blusa. – Até o amor verdadeiro tem fim.

Ela se calou por mais um instante. Embora culpasse a Disney por toda a lavagem cerebral do "_viveram felizes para sempre"_, sabia que relacionamentos eram feitos e nutridos de indiferenças, lutas, brigas e amor. E essa sequencia parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com o casal. Tudo poderia se ajustar aos poucos, e uma boa dose de paciência seria apropriada.

- Terei que falar com a minha mãe.

- O quê? –perguntou sem entender a frase solta, forçando a visão para vê-la sem óculos.

- Eu sou sua - falou por fim, aproximando-se dele e ajoelhando a sua frente. – Mesmo lutando contra a minha razão. - Respirou observando seu rosto se contorcer em surpresa. - Agora sou eu que te pergunto: você vai me querer mesmo depois das minhas crises de medo? Vai aguentar todas as vezes que eu disser que te odeio? Vai conseguir dizer que me ama depois de tudo isso?

- Eu vou tentar. – disse em meio a um sorriso.

Ela colocou sua mão por cima da dele e inclinou-se para rapidamente tocar-lhe os lábios em um leve selinho. – Você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso.

Suas mãos rapidamente seguraram seu corpo, forçando-a a se aproximar mais. – Eu sei. – disse acomodando-a em seu colo. – Eu sei o mal que eu posso lhe causar – disse sincero.

- Não. Você apenas pensa que sabe...

.

.

Ele sorria. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, enquanto seu corpo colava-se ao dela. E apesar daquela não ser a primeira vez deles, ele estava nervoso. Como sempre, a duvida de que essa fosse à primeira de muitas ou a primeira e ultima ainda pairava sobre sua cabeça, afinal sua experiência anterior não fora das mais agradáveis.

No entanto, em meio a madrugada fria seu corpo se aquecia pelo friccionar de pele suave. De curvas sinuosas, nas quais suas mãos navegavam. A pele branquinha brilhava pelo suor deixando-o mais e mais interessado em seguir suas mordidas ao cume mais perfeito que já vira; fartos e volumosos, os seios de auréolas rosadas eram deliciosos ao lamber e principalmente ao chupar. Ele contornava o circulo rosado com sua língua quente e depois levemente sugava um enquanto apalpava o outro como uma criança traquina e serelepe, que escutava ao fundo um fraco, porém sensual e encorajador gemido.

Apertando com força suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, Lily brincava levemente ao desenhar caminhos através de suas unhas afiadas nas costas bronzeada e cheia de pintinhas nos ombros. O brincar se transformava em algo saboroso todas as vezes que ele gemia alto e gutural, demonstrando satisfação.

Sexo com James não era algo meloso, regado à luz de velas e pétalas de rosas; mas sim, algo bruto, sensual e completamente dominador. Ele dominava seu corpo e sentidos, fazendo-a perder a coerência quando tudo que podia pensar eram as sensações gostosas e delirantes que ele lhe proporcionava.

Nus, mal compreenderam como pararam ali, em meio a lenções brancos com forte cheiro de amaciante. As roupas foram jogadas com velocidade no chão, retiradas à força dos corpos como se fosse algo contaminado. As mãos pareciam tomar conta de todo o espaço enquanto o calor e o suor davam um gosto particular aos dois.

James a olhava em adoração quando percorreu suas mãos lentamente por toda a extensão de suas pernas para por fim apertá-la junto a ele, dando um leve tapa na lateral de seu bumbum.

Lily rira, mas mordera com força seu lábio inferior quando sentira o fogo se alastrar; molhado e extenso, em linhas tortuosas onde demarcava vagarosamente sua clavícula, costelas até chegar ao pequeno cume inferior onde dera uma leve mordida.

O moreno sorria enquanto mantinha seus olhos semicerrados observando a paisagem...

- Ruiva de verdade... humm

Ele inclinou-se sob ela então, gentilmente encobrindo seu corpo e beijando seus lábios. Calando-a enquanto seu dedo fazia um trabalho provocador e incendiário, derramando larva quente por todo o seu corpo e espalhando um desejo há muito tempo contido, ao tempo que suas mãos pequenas e alvas entranhavam-se em meio a seu cabelo negro e revolto.

- James…oh – ela tentou, mas fora surpreendida quando ele segurou gentilmente seu rosto e em um movimento só, rápido e preciso adentrou-a, causando um gemido semi cortado e um apertar mais forte do enlaçar das pernas.

Parecia a primeira vez, mas dez mil vezes melhor. Os corpos já eram conhecidos, o calor, os gemidos, os jeitos e modos. Ele se lembrava de tudo, mas desta vez queria apreciar a degustação com mais parcimônia. Ansiava em aprender seus gostos, aonde gostaria de ser tocada, quando se sentira mais amada.

Talvez por medo ou por simplesmente querer respirá-la, tocá-la e senti-la em seu sangue. Porventura ela seria "a garota", porque somente isto explicaria a diferença.

- Lily... – ele sussurrava enquanto calmamente alcançava seu ritmo; no começo plácido como se saboreasse cada movimento, cada reação correspondida de sua parceira que com as bochechas coradas contrariava seu corpo aumentando a pressão, já dolorosa.

Quando o rouco gemido passou a ser uma respiração forte e profunda, Lily percebeu os quadris se moverem cada vez mais rápidos e gotas de suor se misturarem, produzindo um leve gosto salino em sua boca.

De repente uma escuridão caiu sobre si como uma espessa cortina onde estrelas migravam, tornando difícil respirar. Ela estava beirando o abismo.

- Lily... _ Lils_! – ele fechou os olhos.

E então, ela conheceu o lado escuro da lua sussurrando seu nome.

.

.

Sua boca sugava absurda e vagarosamente seu lábio inferior. Parecia uma brincadeira, morder algo já inchado pela repetição, mas o que fazer quando o espirito da felicidade está impregnado em seu ser e o fogo lento parece perdurar.

Apesar do tônus dos músculos apresentados com tanto ostento nos treinos de futebol; deitado relaxado sobre os lenções maculosamente brancos, seu corpo parecia mais real, comum. Apoiada levemente sobre seu peito sentindo o subir e descer causado por sua respiração ainda forte, Lily circulava delicadamente a auréola pequena e eriçada em meio aos parcos pelos espalhados enquanto uma mão acarinhava sua nuca e deslizava seus dedos por seu cabelo.

- Só me diz uma coisa...

Sorrindo ele responde: – Nesse momento, qualquer coisa.

Ela resistiu à intenção quando um leve beijo fora dado em sua testa e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha devido ao toque suave em suas ancas. Recuperada, seguiu em frente em meio a vergonha e o medo.

- Você sabia do vídeo? – perguntou com a garganta seca.

Encarando-a ele diz:

- Sim.

.

.

_Afinal, Lily era uma garota tola. Sempre preferia uma vírgula a um ponto final._

.

.

* * *

Olá pessoal! Após um mês de férias (Sim! Eu tambem mereço), voltei! E bem, com o capítulo mais trabalhoso da estória. Suei frio, tive crises de ódio profundo pela Lils, pelo James e até pelo Remus. Passei duas semanas pensando sobre o final, se teria ou não uma cena de sexo, como ela seria, e tentando lembrar como eu escrevia etc. Até que resolvi escrever do jeito em que me encontro agora, através da carga literária que possuo, afinal não se pode retroagir... e eu também não sou a Richelle Mead não é?

Mas já penso em uma evolução bem significativa...

Bem, espero muito, muitíssimo mesmo que gostem. Já disse que sou perfeccionista e me preocupo com tudo. Criticas e elogios serão bem vindos, apesar de que se forem ruins eu não vou dar a mínima mesmo! Hahahahaha

QUERIDA BETA...ONDE ESTÁ VC!

.

.

**Reviews:**

**Thay Potter:** Ótimo que você gostou. É complicado escrever e agradar. Obrigada.

**Nina Prongs**: Não tenha dó de ninguém. Lembre: ninguém é santo na vida real muito menos em fanfic.

**Gisllaine Faria:** Me responda: O que você acha do Sirius agora? Ele ainda fode com tudo?

**Bianca Ramos**: Você ficaria brava com o seu suposto namorado se ele fizesse algo similar?

**Lady A. Anarion:** Fico me perguntando se vc sabe que vai acontecer em seguida. Sempre!

**Ines G Black**: Bem, penso mais nos vinhos do porto. Um bom vinho com um bom macarrão é tudo! Eu e o Sirius aprovamos.

**Lily Evans**: A Mary não é santa... Já disse isso! Não sei se a cena que vc tanto queria saiu do jeito que pensou... Talvez a lei da evolução seja uma droga!

**Denise Fedato**: Obrigada. Sinto me gloriosa.

**Paola**: Bem, o Todd não apareceu ainda... E sério, nem eu sei quem é a Brione.

**28 Lily**: Não sei, acho que todas vocês sempre pensam que o Sirius é o mau caráter aqui...

**Thaay Lovegood:** Sério, só depois que vi o seu comentário percebi o peso daquela frase... Caraca, eu escrevi aquilo... Uau!

**Biancah**: Sério que vc compraria o livro? Putz! Estou honrada.

**Alice Hills**: Sua fresca! As pessoas crescem e amadurecem, e serio eu não sou a mesma de 3, 4 anos atrás.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**_"O inicio"_**

_ou_

**_"A arte de se fazer inimigos"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Não sabia ao certo porque fazia aquilo. Era como cortar a mesma ferida repetidas vezes; dilacerando a pele inflamada com um faca de serra, e ver escorrer por seu cabo, o mais puro e cintilante sangue. Liquido rubro. Seu sangue para Lily; a única que queimava o seu peito e gelava suas entranhas na mesma proporção de tempo.

Do sangue ao vermelho de seus cabelos. Como uma droga injetada em sua veia, trazendo o mais prazeroso veneno.

E é por isso, que investe sua mão no bolso de seu casaco preto em busca de seu maço de cigarros. Retira dois. Um coloca perto da cartilagem de sua orelha, o outro leva a boca e acende com primor, sentindo a nicotina queimar e o gosto amargo dominar sua boca, esquentando seu corpo e acalmando a mente. Sua mão esquerda é levada imediatamente ao cabelo, bagunçando-o até a raiz, tentando ordenar a mente para o que iria fazer.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se da madrugada passada, onde em meio a litros de rum e vodka encontraram uma solução marota para a situação pendente, nada como a violência para liberar as frustrações amorosas. E pensando bem, cada murro e cada chute fora inexplicavelmente prazeroso, assim como Sirius falara. Uma libertação temporária de uma pena hedionda.

- Senhor Potter está no regulamento que não se pode fumar nas dependências da escola. – ela diz, sua voz é melosa como chiclete grudado na sola de um sapato. – Largue já isso e entre, por favor.

Ele ri ainda de costas, um sorriso cínico, quase em um gozo antecipado perante o que faria a seguir. Dá sua ultima e duradora tragada e abafa a ponta em chamas no beiral da janela, voltando-se para a mulher de coque alto e roupa grifada. Ao passar, despeja toda a fumaça de sua boca perto do rosto da senhora, indicando claramente que o que viria não seria bom. Afinal, ele era um garoto mal; louco e tarado para comer a chapeuzinho vermelho.

Ela afasta o nariz, contorcionando um pouco o rosto sem marcas, de uma pele esticada por um dos mais caros médicos de Londres. Observa o corredor tentando encontrar algum rosto jovem conhecido, não encontrando, fecha a porta com delicadeza e caminha rumo a sua larga e confortável poltrona de tecido musgo, fazendo um barulho agudo ao se sentar.

- Bem senhor Potter, espero explicações pela confusão de hoje cedo. – disse crispando os lábios cheios de gloss e arregalando seus olhos enquanto esquentava as mãos, friccionando-as em cima da mesa de carvalho envernizada.

James que estava relaxadamente sentado, com suas pernas frouxas e sentindo o cheiro de nicotina no calo de seu dedo, encarou-a por alguns minutos. Seus olhos mirando-a com exclusividade, um ódio singular brotando neles, ameaçando-a a continuar a encarar. Como de costume, ela desiste, colocando sua atenção no vaso chinês azul no canto da sala.

Afinal só havia uma pessoa que o encarava de frente.

- Não trepei ontem a noite e por isso acordei irritado... – falou estralando cada um de seus dedos. Seus olhos fixos, como um felino.

Ela limpou a garganta de forma exagerada. Pensativa.

- Sinceridade senhor Potter, não gosto de brincadeiras e nem de linguagem vulgar.

Ele ri, mordiscando a unha, claramente alegre pela deixa.

- Soube que você curte uns filmes amadores... – seu pé batia levemente na borda da mesa fazendo um barulho irritante. Propositalmente azucrinante. - Sexo adolescente não me parece o mais indicado para aumentar o seu libido. Talvez possa lhe lembrar de momentos bem arcaicos da sua vida. Com sinceridade, creio que nem um garoto de programa possa resolver.

Ela bate com força na mesa, tentando mostrar autoridade perdendo assim a oportunidade de deixa-lo sentir o gosto de seu descontrole.

- Eu exijo respeito, e tudo que você disse não passa de calunias feitas por uma mente fértil e ardil.

- Ardil é? – ele ri, caçoando - Eu vou lhe dizer o que é ser ardil quando minha adorada mãe souber que você, uma senhora respeitada, tem uma fita de seu perfeito filho transando em uma biblioteca.

- Eu não sei nada a respeito! – Pareceu séria ao falar, mas seus olhos arregalados a denunciaram.

- Sério? – disse brincalhão, o gosto da vitória lambuzando seus lábios como mel de abelha real.

De repente seus olhos acharam um interesse imediato nas unhas pintadas em tom de marfim. Ela os olhava, certamente repensando o próximo passo.

- Quer dizer então que aquela vadia irlandesa lhe contou? – disse ficando ereta em sua cadeira e cruzando as pernas, tentando ser imponente depois de um longo tempo.

- E quem seria a vadia irlandesa?- Questionou James sorrindo.

- Não se faça de ingênuo... – disse dedilhando os dedos sobre a mesa - Coisa que você nunca foi...

- Vou preferir pensar que você não mencionou de forma tão desonrosa a minha namorada...

- Essa é a piada do ano? – riu alto, em um tom quase agudo – É a coisa mais engraçada que ouvi ultimamente.

- Ela é minha. E para sua informação e registro, soube dos venenosos lábios de sua filha, essa sim uma verdadeira vadia.

- Ela não é sua Potter, enquanto existir uma diferença clara entre coação e vontade própria. E quanto ao vídeo, posso lhe dizer que é chato e tedioso, principalmente nas partes em que você repete milhões de vezes melosamente que a ama. Chega a ser clichê, sabe.

- Mas você gosta, não é?

- Saiba que o jogo não está ganho, querido. Eu tenho cartas na manga. – Disse, mudando claramente o foco da conversa.

- Como quais?

- Eu posso te denunciar, faço parte do conselho desta escola, e você sabe, acabou de agredir um aluno, quebrou-lhe alguns dentes e isso pode se transformar em algo muito feio. Talvez até caso de policia... – falou espalhando veneno através de sua língua, vagarosamente.

Ele ri. E pega o seu próprio celular e estende a ela.

- Pode ligar agora. Quanto ao Adam, este deu azar de dar em cima da garota errada e mereceu um castigo apropriado. Eu avaliei suas ações e cortejos, o jeito como ele mostrava os dentes e lhe mostrei o caminho correto.

Ela encarara celular com desafeto. - Não cabe a você avaliar e aplicar punições, este é o meu trabalho.

- E por que não ligou ainda? Estou esperando, porque vai ser muito divertido. – disse já de pé, retirando o cigarro da orelha e acendendo-o.

- Divertido ser algemado? Essa é boa.

- Não, divertido ver sua cara no telejornal quando eu mostrar o que tenho. Reputação zero. Vai perder tudo que você _deu_ tanto para conquistar.

- Garoto estupido, você não tem nada contra mim!

- É melhor limpar o seu nariz... Tem um pó branco escorrendo dele... – disse saindo em direção a porta, não antes de encher a sala de fumaça.

.

.

Como um carro desgovernado, anda em passos largos pelos corredores abarrotados de estudantes cheios de testosterona e espinhas, como em um mar de bactérias que importunavam o seu caminho rumo ao seu destino.

Em meio a um aglomerado em um canto particularmente iluminado pela ampla janela está Sirius, sorridente e galante em meio a meia dúzia de vadias que não pensariam duas vezes em engravidar para ter um herdeiro com o sobrenome Black. O sobrenome, a notoriedade e o dinheiro. Contudo, sendo Sirius o ser mais maquiavélico que conhecia, de certo o máximo que elas tirariam dele era um boquete ou uma transa blindada.

Parado de frente a ele, mal percebeu os sorrisos pérfidos em sua direção.

- Quer curtir com a gente, Jay... O Black aqui não parece muito afim, o que é uma pena.

Ele permite-se perder alguns segundos observando-a. Pele branca, mediana, nariz equino, lábios finos, olhos azuis e cara de quem viu um cachimbo há pouco tempo.

- Eu tenho namorada – disse voltando sua atenção novamente para Sirius que levantava suas sobrancelhas em sinal de sarcasmo.

- Eu não me importo, até deixo você me morder... Dizem que você curte.

Ele ri, gargalha e dá pequenos passos em sua direção. Seus olhos queimam e sua boca fica seca. – Quer dizer que você me deixa morder? Aonde exatamente? – questiona, seu corpo a centímetros do dela, e inevitavelmente impondo-se a ela.

Ela fica falsamente tímida e solta uma risadinha irritante, olhando para suas amigas como se tivesse ganhado o dia.

- Aonde você preferir.

Ele umedece seus lábios com a língua e abaixa levemente para que sua boca fique perto de seu ouvido. Ela tinha cheiro de sabão em pó e alho.

- Você é uma vaca mesmo... Quando eu quiser uma gonorreia pode ter certeza que eu procuro os seus serviços, Kris.

O sorriso se esvai do rosto da garota, que reponde com ofensa.

- Você era bem mais divertido sem a Evans. Estou certa que ela lhe colocou um belo cabresto.

Sirius coloca a mão em seu peito, como se não quisesse briga. Quão estupido seu amigo era, ela não valia a pena.

- É você tem razão, ela me colocou um cabresto. Pelo menos agora eu não perco o meu tempo com putas drogadas como você e tenho uma namorada limpa e sóbria.

- E insossa... – interrompeu a garota de cabelos castanhos.

Ele nem teve o desprazer de se virar e verificar a tal garota, já reconhecia – Ainda bem que você acha isso, pelo menos prova que você não ta afim dela, afinal há poucas garotas aqui que você não pegou não é Jenny?

Ele arruma seus óculos e olha para Sirius, ignorando completamente a garota agora esmagada por suas palavras.

- Você viu a Lils por ai?

- Quem sabe ela não está conversando em um canto escuro com o Todd ou... – começou a mesma.

James ouviu as palavras, mas preferiu continuar a mirar Sirius tentando achar nele calma e postura para sua alma cortês de um bom garoto de família que em hipótese nenhuma agrediria uma mulher.

Respirou duas ou três vezes. Todavia, o ar não fora suficiente para diminuir a pressão e então ele se virou contra as duas garotas com uma voz calma, premeditada e assustadora, mas fora traído pela maldade alheia.

- Essa foi a ultima vez que eu escuto gracinhas sobre a Evans! – falou Sirius – Aceitem que ela conseguiu sem o menor esforço o que vocês deram tanto pra nada... E Jenny, se você conhece o James é melhor parar de dar em cima da namorada dele, você viu o que aconteceu com o Todd, Adam, Snape e qualquer um que olhe para ela e isso inclui você também, portanto se quer manter esse nariz fininho é melhor olhar para o lado. Com licença.

.

.

- Se você continuar com esse tratamento silencioso, não há como eu lhe ajudar. E pensando bem isso é tão Lily...- Falou subindo as escadas rumo ao salão comunal.

- Acertou em cheio – disse encostando-se na parede e procurando seu maço de cigarros no bolso. – Ela é a razão do meu infortúnio.

- E do seu alto consumo por cigarros, ao que parece – disse, revirando os olhos ao observar o amigo acender mais um, no que parecia ser o décimo naquele dia. – Virar um cinzeiro humano não vai transformá-lo em um príncipe aos olhos da Lily, creio eu.

- Sirius Black misericordioso? Almas estão sendo salvas...

- Pois é, enquanto você está se frustrando, eu estou pensando em como resolver o problema – falou, sentindo o vento frio e o inverno chegar através da paisagem cinzenta apresentada através dos vidros da janela. – Você deveria ser mais compreensivo e encanta-la de alguma forma. Mulheres apaixonadas são bem mais flexíveis, em todos os aspectos.

- Conselhos amorosos Sirius? – disse em escarnio enquanto tragava mais uma vez. – Não sou eu que estou doido pra transar com uma garota a ponto de filmá-la quase trepando com um cara e fico assistindo o filme milhares de vezes de madrugada quando acha que os amigos não estão acordados.

- Potter, não seja sonso, quando eu quero uma garota eu a tenho – disse, voltando a caminhar, mas mudando o caminho e indo em direção à biblioteca. – Não enrolo quatro anos para que surja algum efeito.

- Então porque não comeu a Mary ainda?

- Por obediência a sua namorada. Creio que você mais do que ninguém saiba o quanto ela é dominadora – falou se esquivando, pouco confiante.

- Ela não te pediu isso... – Parou como se tentasse relembrar os atos, trejeitos e temperamento da pequena ruiva. Após um momento sorriu, amplo e largamente, tinha pego a ultima peça do quebra cabeças. - Você está com ciúmes dela, por isso filmou o encontro, por isso fez questão de mostrar a todos... A Lils não tem nada a ver com isso, você quer destruí-la para depois mostrar-se como a ultima tabua de salvação... – Sorriu arteiro pelo acerto. - Ahh Sirius, como você é mal! Que tal você encantá-la? Dizem as más línguas que as garotas ficam mais flexíveis...

- Vai se fuder Prongs!

- Quem diria; o grande Sirius hesitando em chamar uma menina para sair...

- Prongs coloca o meu nome no _search_ do Google e vê no que dá... No mínimo aparecerá mais de cem vitimas e, lembre-se, só na minha adolescência.

Rindo abertamente como há tempos não fazia respondeu – Estou diante do "garanhão", como diria a sua próxima vitima: "comedor de garotinhas inocentes".

- Nesse caso ela está repleta de razão. Mas mudando de assunto, como foi com a biscate de luxo?

- Difícil.

- Ela deu em cima de você Prongs? – riu – Esta se sentindo abusado?

- Seu idiota. – riu, enquanto acenava para alguns garotos do time de futebol da Lufa-lufa, estes que seriam seu próximo desafio como capitão do time de futebol. – Enfim, fez ameaças, xingou a Lils de vaca irlandesa, mas calou-se quando mandei-a limpar o nariz.

- Inacreditável. Aquela puta velha...

- Quem é a puta velha Sirius? Sua próxima vitima?

- Eu tenho um medidor de qualidade Remus. O Sirius Jr. não aceita coisa alguma que pareça com a matriarca da família Black.

- O seu pênis define as garotas que você pega? Não me diga que ele manda torpedo também? – questionou o loiro na porta da biblioteca. Seus cabelos congelados em um topete e em suas mãos, dois livros e um blister de chicletes.

- Ah mais ele manda e só encostar e você vai ver a rapidez dos textos... - disse sacana, observando os miseráveis alunos estudiosos.

- Falando sério, quem é?

- A puta conselheira, aquela que meu tio comeu até dizer chega!

- Ah – disse Remus parecendo compreender a situação. – Você falou com ela James?

- Tá tudo certo. Bem, eu acho. – disse, não querendo aprofundar o conteúdo da conversa em plena biblioteca.

- Senhor Black, senhor Potter, é um prazer vê-los na biblioteca depois de tão longo tempo. Mas aviso, se estão aqui por livros, serão muito bem atendidos, porque se não for, podem dar a meia volta e procurar local mais apropriado para conversas.

- Querida Madame Pince estava mesmo com saudades desses seus olhos castanhos... Como sempre muito acolhedora. –disse Sirius em tom amoroso, abraçando a pequena senhora e levando-a de volta ao seu balcão. – Agora me diga, qual é mesmo o nome daquele creme para peles secas que a senhora me indicou?

James pouco se importou, mas rira junto a Remus da arma carismática de Sirius. Seus olhos estavam ocupados, mapeando o lugar a procura da cabeleira ruiva que o ignorava há dias.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que fosse se encontrar com a Grenda.

- Pedi um trabalho a mais para contar como pontos para bolsa, e a querida Minerva me passou sobre construções góticas, resumindo, não sei absolutamente nada. - disse coçando a cabeça e cuspindo o chiclete em um canto.

- A Lils sabe muito sobre isso.

- Eu sei. É por isso que ela está ali – disse apontando com a cabeça as infinitas estantes repletas de livros enquanto colocava mais um chiclete na boca. – Se você quiser brincar de labirinto, pode ir lá.

- Obrigado.

- Mas perae – disse segurando seu braço, impedindo-o assim de se mover. - Não a deixe nervosa, eu realmente preciso da ajuda dela.

- OK. – ele não queria escândalos, ele só queria ser capaz de abraça-la sem receber um tratamento gélido como resposta.

- Hey, mas também não é pra fazer bebes em plena biblioteca, eu sei que vocês tem um histórico nerd, só que eu e o Sirius não vamos suportar a Pince por muito tempo...

- Remus, - falou baixo, bem próximo ao amigo - Se nas circunstancias em que estou, a Lily amolecesse aquele coração e me deixasse ao menos passar a mão nos tornozelos dela, eu já seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

O amigo ri e debocha um pouco – Cada causa uma consequência, e você realmente não achou que sairia ileso depois de tudo o que fez, não é? Ela tem o direito de negar, do mesmo modo que você tem o direito de tortura-la.

- Eu precisava de apoio, não de lição de moral.

- Mais do que eu estou dando agora? – disse percebendo a incompreensão - Velhos hábitos não morrem James. Faça como antigamente, mulheres sem folego são bem mais flexíveis... – disse fechando o grosso livro em sua mesa e indo em direção ao balcão, onde se encontrava um Sirius sorridente, obviamente deleitando-se por deslumbrar a pobre senhora que lhe passava creme nas mãos.

.

.

Ele já escutara diversas vezes ela falando a respeito. Nunca para si, sempre para os outros, sobre o delicioso aroma dos livros. De gosto duvidoso ele pensara sobre tal afirmação, afinal nunca chegaria ao deleite sentindo cheiro de mofo e de papeis velhos, cheios de cuspe em seus beirais, mas de uma forma estranha e oposta, ela adorava. Vivia sempre com eles ao seu redor. Deitada na grama, embaixo de uma arvore, nas arquibancadas e até mesmo no refeitório, sempre estava acompanhado por um.

Após um tempo, passou a perceber que ela apreciava os de capa preta, transformando a parede de seu quarto em uma colecionável negritude. Eles se destacavam entre seus dedos alvos, contrastavam com seu cabelo, mas combinavam perfeitamente com ele, disse ela em uma das raras noites de conversas em frente à lareira ou aconchegados em seu quarto.

Talvez por isso ele tenha adquirido um vestuário negro, porque assim, potencialmente ele seria amado por osmose.

Mas não, ninguém entendia essa vontade. Era um corroer, uma ânsia, uma vontade avassaladora de tê-la em seus braços; sentir o seu cheiro que por si só já o reconfortava, mergulhar em meio ao seu corpo, em um rio de aguas leitosas coroado pelo fogo de seus cabelos que emoldaria sua feição corada pela nudez. Ele queria um abraço apertado, estreito, sem ar, no qual ambos se fundissem e o medo de perdê-la acabaria e ninguém a roubaria.

Mas no fundo, ele sabia que não passava de uma linha em seu livro.

Fileiras e mais fileiras, curvas simples e acentuadas até o seu perfume ser reconhecido em meio ao bolor. Bergamota e sândalo. Ela nunca mudara o perfume, era o mesmo desde que a conhecera aos onze anos. Lembrava- se muito bem dele desde a primeira vez que fora trancado propositadamente em uma sala escolar com ela, onde roubara seu primeiro beijo e levara o primeiro tapa. Talvez se as coisas fossem mais fáceis, ele não estaria aqui a observar o modo como ela mordiscava o lábio inferior enquanto lia de forma aleatória as páginas do pequeno livro de folhas descoloridas.

Agachada com o livro no colo, sua saia cobrindo o joelho, as pulseiras brigando com a manga de sua camisa, suas unhas pintadas apenas com base, seu rosto pálido. Tudo aquilo era a epitome de sua curta vida.

- Lils? – chamou baixo.

Ela se assustara. Fechara com força o livro e levantara, abraçando a obra em seu peito.

- O que você quer? – disse ríspida – Ou eu também não posso ficar na biblioteca? Saiba de uma coisa Potter você não manda em mim!

- É James, Lils – disse cansado, se escorando na estante e obrigando-se a lutar contra o vicio por mais um cigarro. – E não, eu não quero mandar em você.

- Ridículo – debochou, desaparecendo entre as fileiras. – Por favor, não transforme esse lugar que tanto amo em briga.

- Eu vim em paz.

Ela pôs a cabeça para fora da estante, mirando-o com olhos estreitos. – Tudo bem, então. Vai ficar ai só olhando?

- Sim.

- Conta outra. O que você quer?

- Você. – diz sincero, escorregando pela estante e sentando no chão.

Ela ri, mas se entristece.

- Você está exalando nicotina... – disse surgindo no corredor com mais dois volumes nas mãos.

Ele não responde, apenas fecha os olhos e respira.

– Está tudo bem com você?

- Você poderia fazer a delicadeza de sentar ao meu lado? - disse cansado, seus cabelos pareciam eletrocutados de tão bagunçados.

- Não. Ultimamente não estou sendo delicada.

- Sabe o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer agora? – disse, olhando-a de soslaio – Queria te emboscar ali, naquele canto, levantar a sua saia e só sair dali quando você gritasse em alto e bom som meu nome.

- Se você quiser posso fazer isto agora... – ele a olhou diferente no que ela rapidamente complementou – Gritar bem alto o seu nome para que leve uma suspensão.

- Nos somos idiotas você sabe – disse levantando-se e aproximando cada vez mais do seu alvo – Nos comportando mal há dias... Que tal uma trégua? Me peça o que quiser, qualquer coisa, eu faço tudo, mas por favor pare de me tratar assim.

Ela molhou os lábios e passou os dedos pela borda do livro, recuando alguns passos - Simples: desapareça da minha vida.

- Infelizmente isso eu não posso fazer. - falou gélido, há um passo de distância.

- Eu te odeio. - Ela falou, seus olhos brilhavam, transbordando raiva enquanto seu corpo todo se enrijecia.

- E eu te amo pequena. - Falou dando passos a frente, encurralando perto da janela. Seus cabelos brilhavam e ficavam na cor de vinho, seu rosto empalecia.

- Não você não ama, se realmente me amasse não estaria me chantageando.

- Lils. Não é bem assim... - disse mais calmo, tentando encontrar um caminho.

- Não é? Me fez perder a única e verdadeira amiga que tive até hoje, usou a filmagem dela para conseguir benefícios e o pior de tudo, ajudou a humilhá-la em publico.

- Grandes amizades não se perdem por motivos tão pequenos. E apesar de tudo, Mary está mais forte do que nunca. Como eu te prometi, ninguém tocou em um fio de cabelo dela.

- Seu cínico, você me enoja. - disse virando seu corpo, como se tivesse medo de ser contaminada.

- Você sente nojo? - ele riu, agarrando-a por traz e pressionando seu corpo ao dela. Uma de suas mãos tapou-lhe a boca, a outra segurou com força sua cintura. - Te amo tanto que doí. É terrível dizer isso, mas doí. Doi amar você, e se quiser saber eu pouco me importo se estou te forçando a viver comigo. Estou pouco me_ fudendo_ se é uma farça. Nesse momento eu quero você na minha vida. Necessito. Então, nos vehos tempos a minha prioridade seria você, hoje a prioridade sou eu.

Ela ri, mas é uma risada densa e angustiada. Tentou se libertar, mas não empenhou tamanha força, ao que ele livra delicadamente seus lábios, cruzando seus braços em sua cintura e depositando beijos em seu pescoço.

- Então eu sirvo apenas para isso, para satisfazer os seus desejos, precioso mestre Potter! - disse baixo, mas de forma alterada. Seus braços tremiam, e pelo reflexo na janela, sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar. - Isso é egoismo.

Ele para de beijar seu pescoço e respira fundo. - Não se rebaixe tanto Lils, você sabe que é muito mais valiosa. - disse, virando seu corpo e encostando-a a janela. Prendendo seu rosto em suas mãos para que pudesse beijá-la. Fora um beijo duro, pois Lily não queria facilitar, mas o que sentiu dava-lhe a certeza do caminho certo. - Não vou deixar você tão fácil assim.

- Não sei. Talvez eu não seja emotiva, ou talvez eu apenas seja uma vaca de coração frio... - diz, ainda com os olhos fechados, sua respiração é funda e ele poderia sentir que ela estava sofrendo. - Eu sei que você me ama, mas sinceramente, eu odeio o modo como eu deveria corresponder esse amor. Como você quer que seja...

- Só seja você mesmo, sem pensar nos outros. - Ele diz baixo, encostando sua testa a dela e abraçando-a mais forte. Queria lhe assegurar seus sentimentos.

- Mas desse modo eu me sinto suja, me sinto enjaulada, encurralada por uma obrigação de suprir suas necessidades, suas carências. Eu não posso amar você, James. Não desse jeito.

Ele sabia no que aquilo levaria. Seu coração já o avisara, se contorcendo em dor. E, ele faria o impossível para que aquilo não ocorresse.

- Apenas deixe-me ser do jeito que sou, ou então...

- Então? – falou autoritário.

- Eu não vou aguentar e vou te deixar de qualquer forma. Pode não ser agora, mas logo chegara o verão e enfim, eu não terei mais nenhum respeito por você.

- Então sou eu contra o tempo - disse gélido, dando um beijo forte em seus lábios e desaparecendo por entre as fileiras.

.

.

- Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, enfiem a porra da flexibilidade no buraco que mais lhe entenderem, porque essa merda não funciona porra nenhuma com ruivas! - gritou ao aparecer em meio as estantes.

- Prongs, Prongs, relacionamento não é aquela coisa colorida onde tudo se encaixa perfeitamente, o nome disso é lego.

.

.

* * *

.

Olá! As coisas mudaram, não é? Demorei para postar? Sim. Fiquei proibida pelo meu oftalmologista de assistir TV, ler em excesso e mexer em notebooks por um longo período. Tive uma inflamação muito forte nos olhos e confesso que eles ainda não estão 100%. Estão vermelhos e ardidos, mas tudo bem! Sou agradecida por tê-los.

Quanto a estória, tentei contar a partir do ponto de vista de James. Não sei se continuará no próximo capítulo, mas juro que tentei fazer o melhor.

Criticas serão bem vindas.

Beijocas.

.

**Reviews.**

**ThayPotter**: Demorou não é? Bjuxx

**NInha Souma**: Esse tipo de amor é mais comum do que você pensa. Mas, penso que isso é o resultado de anos de tentativa. Ele está frustrado, apenas tomou atitudes de risco.

**Jane L Black**: Bloqueio criativo sempre acontece, talvez por que queiramos escrever o que nas reviews parece obvio e vai contra a nossa vontade. Bjuxxx

**28Lily**: Gostaria de ter um amigo como o Sirius, mas hoje em dia, amigos de verdade são raros.

**Paola**: Penso que resolvi um dos seus dilemas, não é?

**Alice Hills**: Eu não consigo mais escrever nos mínimos detalhes cenas de sexo, não sei o que houve, talvez foi a evolução do pokemon.

**Mainara PWN:** Obrigada pelos elogios. Sabe, quando leio as raras fics boas, sempre dou preferencia para as UA. Não suporto o fato deles morrerem, me doi o coração.

**Gisllaine Farias**: James está perdido, mas a procura do caminho certo. A unica certeza que tem, é que a ruiva tem que estar neste meio.

**Phoenix - Eldar**: Engraçado, eu escrevo melhor de madrugada. Graças a Deus não tenho muitos problemas com olheiras. Mas, já cheguei a virar a noite para terminar um livro.

**Biancah**: Eu sou malvada, e pirada. Passos dias sem pensar na fic, e ai, de repente vem uma vozinha dizendo uma frase de efeito. Eu sei que a vozinha é o Sirius ou o James, não tem jeito.

**Srta. Ines Black**: Nunca bebi Sagres. O que contém?

**Lady Aredhel Anario**n: O Remus é a voz da consciência. Quanto as fics, tenho sim, mas são em inglês. Quer a indicação?

**Leather00Jacket**: Você riu? Juro. Eu nunca faço frases com conotação para piada, mas acho que levo jeito. Bjux


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**"Caindo"**

**.**

**.**

Calor. Seu corpo estava muito quente tendo James desmaiado ao seu lado. Possessivo até ao dormir, seus braços e pernas se enroscavam em seu corpo como erva daninha, e a respiração lenta e quente fazia cócegas em seu pescoço.

Acordara mais cedo do que o costume, observando seu radio relógio gritar em seus olhos que era apenas seis e meia da manhã, afinal, fora dormir cedo em meio ao esmo dos livros e cálculos dos estudos da noite passada nem se atentando a chegada de James ao seu quarto. Este que a cada dia se tornara mais intimo de seu quarto que de certa forma a incomodava. O seu lugar de paz e solidão não existia mais e com os dias chuvosos se aproximando, a floresta um dos seus últimos recantos estava exilado em lama, musgo e uma espessa camada de folhas molhadas no chão.

Feliz ao conseguir se desvencilhar do corpo de um James tão relutante em soltá-la, caminha meio torta até a sua penteadeira, retirando a cadeira e posicionando-a de frente a janela. A visão não é um das melhores; nem em sonhos pensaria em um dia de sol, com águias voando e o mar ao fundo com seu odor de maresia. Poderia parecer mentira, mas gostava da aparente tristeza dos dias nublados e cinzas, da calmaria que aquilo lhe proporcionava.

- Não, a ruiva não vai gostar... – falava ao dormir James, fazendo-a virar o rosto para observá-lo deitar-se espaçadamente em sua cama. Ainda sentia um ódio ardente por ele, que variavelmente era substituído por desejo, amor e até admiração. O que fizera com Mary há uma semana fora grotesco e a machucara mais do que imaginava, pois a afastara de sua amiga que tanto amava, mas o mesmo cumprira o prometido e mesmo um dia após ao incidente não houvera boatos sobre o filme, talvez um dos motivos seria porque parcas pessoas a teriam reconhecido ou pela feição do demônio que Sirius apresentara na mesa do café da manhã, que afastara qualquer possibilidade de piada.

Aquele dia fora longo e exaustivo; o fato dos Marotos pouco saírem de seu lado com medo de que ela surtasse, o desprezo de Mary cumulado com James e seus acordos mirabolantes, deixaram a boca de seu estomago em fogo, levando-a a visitar a privada e a enfermaria mais vezes do que gostaria.

Em uma das vezes em que se encontrava prostrada em frente ao vaso sanitário jogando os últimos resquícios de bile, ouvira os primeiros comentários surgirem sobre seu "relacionamento" com James. Ao que parecia, tendo em vista a sua dificuldade de pensar em meio ao suor e ao cansaço, Peter havia insinuado a alguns jogadores de futebol, que informaram as suas respectivas namoradas, que compartilharam o seu novo status com a população feminina de Hogwarts.

Ao sair do banheiro após se recuperar um pouco da fofoca e do mal estar, encarou James e Sirius encostados na parede oposta observando algo engraçado no celular.

- Pensei que celulares eram proibidos no horário escolar – disse arrumando o cabelo suado em sua testa.

- Ainda bem que você sabe guardar segredo, ruiva. – disse Sirius, dando uma piscadela e guardando o aparelho no bolso de sua calça. – Quer chiclete?

- Não, obrigada. Que eu me lembre não estou falando com você Sirius Black!

- Eu só fui cordial, também não estou a fim de falar com você! – disse petulante, como uma criança malcriada. – Só estava fazendo companhia a um pobre e miserável amigo, tenho que acrescentar.

Lily revirou os olhos e se encostou-se à parede, um pouco tonta pelo esforço e pela falta de alimento. Em poucos segundos James estava enlaçando-a em seus braços e a aproximando da janela afim que melhorasse com um pouco de ventilação.

- Pega um copo d'água, Sirius. – disse preocupado, livrando os cabelos rubros de sua testa alva e assoprando o suor, tentando inutilmente melhorar a situação. – Não desmaia, Lils!

Abrindo os olhos e respirando profundamente, ela o encara através de seus cílios espessos cobertos por mascara. – Peter espalhou que estamos namorando...

Ele pareceu surpreso, franzindo a testa, mas foi certeiro na resposta. - Achei que tínhamos discutido isso ontem.

Ela lembrou-se da noite com certo desconforto, sentindo o calor subir novamente o seu estomago. – Não sei se o que foi dito aplica-se ainda.

- Não _fode_, Ruiva. – disse balançando a cabeça.

- Você não é bom pra mim e eu não sou boa pra você, além disso, tem a Brione, as armações, a escola... A lista é infinita.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – disse mirando o jardim através da janela, engolindo o ódio e pensando em algo. Sutilmente mudando a feição ao sentir a aproximação de Sirius. – Não importa. Decidimos tentar não foi? Você me prometeu, agora vai ter que cumprir!

- Isso não é coação, é?

- Não. Isso é um acordo entre as partes – disse frio, distanciando o amigo com um olhar. – E pelo bem da Mary, Lils, vê se não _fode_ tudo!

Aquela ultima frase rebatia em sua mente como uma bola de pingue pongue, repetidas vezes, toda vez em que se encontrava em um momento mais calmo com James. Seus pelos se arrepiavam com o pensamento e sua feição mudava, deixando o excitamento para trás. Para toda a escola, já namoravam há uma semana. Possuía um namorado protetor e apaixonado, pois era impossível impedir que o mesmo lhe roubasse beijos durante os dias, mas no fundo, tanto ele quanto ela, sabiam que a aparência era mais fina que uma casca de açúcar.

Resignada e isolada, decidira tomar algumas providencias em sua vida. Virando para a mesinha da cabeceira, pegara seu celular e digitara com proeza e habilidade o que tanto vinha evitando fazer.

.

.

PRECISO FALAR C VC. ME ENCONTRE 7/30 NA PISCINA. POR FAVOR APAREÇA.

.

.

Suspirou ansiosa pela resposta, dobrando os joelhos e os abraçando. Ficou observando as roupas de James empilhadas em seu armário meio aberto, sua mochila no chão ao lado de um embrulho vazio, pequena recordação do ultimo presente ganho. Um novo livro de capa preta. Seu nome sugeria uma boa leitura e horas de prazer ao lê-lo, mas o pequeno toque de uma nova mensagem supriu todas essas expectativas.

.

.

OK.

.

.

Felicidade explodiu como uma garrafa de_ champagne_. Sem pensar em mais nada, rumou ao banheiro retirando toda sua roupa e colocando-a no cesto perto da pia. Ligou o chuveiro no máximo e se deliciou com a mistura da água quente e gel para banho. Quando saiu enroscada em sua toalha deu de cara com um atordoado James.

- Por Deus, James! Quer me matar de susto?

Ele deu de ombros, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos e selando rapidamente seus lábios. – Bom dia!

- Ainda é cedo. – disse procurando um uniforme limpo no armário e achando estranho tamanho bom humor matinal.

Encostado a parede, ele a observava com certo prazer no olhar estreito pela falta dos óculos. – Amanhã tem jogo, e pelo sorteio nosso treino foi o do primeiro horário. – falou retirando a roupa sem cerimônia ou vergonha pela sua nudez.

- Aqui é o quarto da Monitora, James. Tem banheiro, sabia?

- Pelo que sei não tem nada aqui que seja novidade. E, eu sei que você gosta, ou pelo contrário não ficaria corada.

- Isso se chama vergonha James.

- Vergonha de gostar da visão ou vergonha de não admitir que gosta? – disse adentrando o banheiro.

Balançando a cabeça para suprir um sorriso, ela escuta sua voz abafada cantarolando no chuveiro.

_- __And I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be… And satisfaction feels like a distant memory… And I can't help myself…_

_._

_._

Seus sapatos faziam um grande eco quando tocavam o chão de madeira perto da piscina. Ansiosa, colocou sua mochila no banco e ficou tamborilando os dedos no assento ao seu lado. Depois de um tempo, começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo, mudando o lado para onde jogava a maior parte dos fios rubros, ciente da osmose cedida por James, e em alguns segundos observou com horror suas unhas. Curtas e ruídas.

- Eu sempre disse que roer as unhas não alimenta. Deve ser por isso que você continua tão magra... Quem gosta de ossos é museu, cachorros e o _Chemical Brothers_, Lily.

Sorriu com a presença sempre tão imponente de Mary e lembrou-se de como sentiu sua falta. Ela estava trajada totalmente de preto, com um grande coque na cabeça e uma pequena tiara de laçinhos, presente seu a ela em uma das viagens a Hogsmeade. Seu rosto estava esticado em um grande sorriso quando se sentou ao seu lado.

- Droga como senti sua falta, Moranguinho! – disse abraçando-a com força e espremendo suas costelas pra junto de si. - Eu estava cansada de repetir inúmeras vezes "_Querida isso é uma blusa não um vestido_" para anencéfalas do meu quarto.

Lagrimas surgiram em seus olhos, deixando a pigmentação de sua iris em um tom mais escuro, mas inutilmente tentou supri-las, mesmo deixando algumas escaparem. A felicidade tinha um gosto doce.

Unindo sua mão pequena a uma grande e gordinha, apertou-a com força tentando reafirmar a amizade antes mesmo de começarem a real conversa.

- Mil desculpas, Mary. Eu sei que mesmo se eu passar anos te desculpando, não será o suficiente. Tudo isso aconteceu por minha causa e...

- Não foi Lils – disse consternada -, tá tecnicamente foi, mas não foi o James que causou tudo, não foi ele que filmou e _tals_.

- Mas ele sabia, e mesmo assim não fez nada para impedir.

- Um contra três? – disse revirando os olhos. – Sério Lils? Você não pode ser tão ingênua assim, e além do mais eu tenho a consciência que fui à causadora do meu próprio mal.

- Mas,

- Escuta, eu passei noites te odiando, odiando o James e os Marotos, odiando a escola e o mundo. E me cansei disso. Eu sei que eles têm culpa no cartório, mas o que eu posso fazer? Pelo menos não colocaram no _youtube_, não é?

- Eu fiz tudo o que pude para não se espalhar. – disse ainda um pouco surpresa pelo comportamento cético da amiga.

- Eu sei e te agradeço muito. Mas, por favor, Lils esquece. A vingança é minha e já sei como vou realizá-la.

Lily corou com o tom de prazer vívido que Mary demonstrou ao pronunciar a palavra "vingança". Ela nunca fora uma pessoa rancorosa, mas parecia estar incrivelmente satisfeita com a ideia.

- E além do mais, depois que o susto passou, eu percebi que fiquei uma gata no vídeo, não foi? Gostosa pacas! Poderia até ficar famosa com isso...

- Mary, você poderia ser expulsa isso sim! – gargalhou com o ar brincalhão da loira.

- Ok. Eu sei. Pelo menos eu sei curtir a minha desgraça... E você Lils, suas noites continuam agitadas?

- O quê? – disse, percebendo o tom erótico da pergunta -, Não.

- Sério? Tadinho do James, foi tão gentil comigo naquela fatídica noite... Pensei que ele estava colhendo os frutos da bondade.

- Como você acha que eu poderia pensar nisso depois de tudo que aconteceu com você? E ainda depois de saber que ele teve participação no caso?

- No seu lugar, eu estaria aproveitando numa boa. Por que segundo as minhas pesquisas, ele é muito bom naquilo que faz... – disse, mas ao sentir o olhar ciumento da amiga, logo corrigiu. - Segundo as más línguas Lils.

- Que pesquisa é essa Mary? E desde quando a desempenho sexual do James tem algo haver?

- Segredo Lils. Por enquanto não posso te contar, mas este silêncio precede um _big, huge_ esporo.

- Assim você está me assustando, Mary.

- Relaxa Lils, apenas relaxa e curta o James. Você sempre amou odiá-lo, então vai ser fácil amar amá-lo. Não seja idiota.

- E desde quando você se tornou a fã numero hum dele? Isso soa muito estranho e chega a parecer forçado Mary.

- Nós dois apenas conversamos. E no final das contas Lils, mesmo com todo esse seu medo e tals, dormindo no seu quarto ele já está. Curta enquanto está bom... O seu problema é o muro!

- Que muro? – disse juntando as sobrancelhas, formando um risco entre elas.

- Você cria um muro tão grande e tão forte entre você e o James, que "tecnicamente" – disse dobrando dois dedos para frisar a importância da palavra -, serve para te afastar da dor que ele lhe possa causar que acaba te afastando de amá-lo. Você não se permite amá-lo, não se permite curti-lo. Você o afasta, e eu sei bem que você é muito boa nisso...

- Não é isso... – disse em um meado de voz.

- Claro que é. E Lils, ninguém quer ficar sozinha no mundo. Todo mundo quer o doce de leite do casadinho!

- É que... Às vezes parece que é muito, que o que ele quer é muito... E isso sufoca e me dá medo e me afasta, e a coisa que mais quero é fugir!

- Ok, ele é intenso. Mas pior seria se ele fosse um Zé coxinha que nem pegada tivesse... Conversa com ele, e ele vai entender e maneirar... Eu nem posso culpá-lo, imagine se o Colin Farrel, o amor da minha vida aparecesse e fosse o meu namorado? É obvio que eu iria beijá-lo, agarrá-lo e abusar daquele corpinho com certa frequência...

- Isso eu tenho certeza, Mary!

- Mas então, ele só é inseguro e isso passa... Apenas tenta Lils, apenas tenta hoje!

- Vou pensar a respeito. – disse receosa.

- Promete? Apenas seja mais amorosa e veja no que dá. – disse pegando uma mini barra de chocolate do bolso lateral de sua bolsa espalhada as seus pés no chão.

Ela assentiu, observando Mary mordiscar o chocolate. Seus sentimentos eram mais nebulosos do que ela própria poderia discernir. Sabia que gostava do gosto, do cheiro, do corpo e até de certas atitudes do moreno, mas era por certo uma fraca e medrosa que fugia a todo instante. Uma mudança mesmo que fosse por um dia poderia ou não dizimar sua insegurança, assim ela esperava.

- E você e o Professor, Mary? – disse, mudando de assunto, já que o mesmo estava a incomodando. Decidida a não contrariar a amiga que parecia muito transformada em meio a essa uma semana de distanciamento.

- Huh? Nunca houve nada Lils, a não ser que uns catos em um corredor escuro contasse alguma coisa. – falou sem se importar, ainda mastigando.

- Eu não te entendo – disse balançando a cabeça, claramente mostrando a sua incompreensão. – Se nunca significou algo, por que se arriscar tanto?

Mary coçou a palma de sua mão; uma de suas manias quando estava nervosa ou tentando esconder algo. Depois, riu sozinha como se apreciasse uma piada interna.

- Eu só estou cansada de ficar sozinha Lils. Veja bem. Apenas estou procurando uma pessoa irresistível.

- Irresistível?- repetiu atônita.

- E comestível. Isso é muito importante! – sorriu.

- Nunca em toda a minha vida procurei tal coisa em um namorado.

- Cala a boca, Lils. O James é ultra comestível, se duvida, é só ir ao treino e esperar pelo final. È uma visão dos deuses.

Revirando os olhos ela assentiu. - Se você tem como prioridade esse adjetivo, é bom procurar o Sirius. Porte e corpo estão ali.

- Ao contrário de você, prefiro pequenas luzes... Grandes holofotes me cegam. – disse revirando os olhos.

.

.

- Ah Sirius, como eu amo o som que você faz quando fica calado!

- É porque você nunca ouviu o meu som de prazer, Mary. O seu é bem interessante, posso dizer. – disse cheio de lascívia, enquanto partia o pão em pequenos pedaços e molhava um a um no molho.

Com a indireta, Mary se calou e passou a dar uma atenção especial para o seu mingau de aveia. Estavam todos no grande salão para tomar a primeira refeição do dia, a mesa estava repleta de seus compatriotas de casa. Três cabeças a sua direta, estava Peter ao lado de uma garota grudenta e de fala infantil que jurava que o amava até conquistar a sua presa que era o garoto ao lado, o não tão ingênuo Sirius Black. Este que parecia ultrajante de tão feliz com a mão de uma loira oxigenada enfiada entre suas pernas. Remus estava a sua frente, com os costumeiros óculos escuros em cima do seu perfeito topete, a sua corrente de prata desaparecendo atrás de sua gravata, seus olhos castanhos contentes ao falar com um amigo sobre o desempenho de seu time no campeonato inglês.

Mary revirava os olhos, claramente ouvindo escondida a conversa indiscreta do Deus grego e da senhorita oxigenada, ao seu lado estava James. Cabelos molhados, perfume recém-colocado, barba feita; seus óculos de grau descansavam na mesa perto de seus cotovelos enquanto seus longos dedos ajeitavam o relógio em sua mão direita deixando a pintinha alojada em seu pescoço em evidência. Aquilo não acontecia com frequência, mas a cumulação de perfume, pele exposta e seu ar despojado fez nascer uma vontade louca de beijar aquele ponto em especial e sentir seu gosto.

Colocando o cabelo de lado, de tal modo a encobrir parcialmente seu rosto e lhe dando a ilusão de isolamento, inclinou-se em direção ao pescoço, beijando e percorrendo sua língua até a orelha, mordiscando de leve o lóbulo e suspirando contente por sua tentativa. Durante o seu ataque James ficou paralisado, segurando até sua respiração, mas quando ela voltou à posição original, recebendo um olhar divertido de Mary, o mesmo se virou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios e chamas nos olhos, começando a falar algo, mas logo sendo interrompido pelo Professor Dumbledore em seu alto falante prostrado na mesa dos professores.

- Caros alunos e alunas, é com muito prazer com que venho informar a proximidade dos jogos entre casas desta nossa querida escola. Como sabem os jogos são um preparativo onde os times mais fortes de cada casa são selecionados para o Grande Torneio, onde participam as quatro escolas mais antigas da nossa querida pátria. Portanto Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal, cada casa com sua honrosa historia e marcos extraordinários. Todas vencedoras. – disse, recebendo aplausos dos estudantes já eufóricos pela noticia a seguir. – Portanto, como já denota a tradição, hoje cada casa receberá em seu salão comunal a festa de abertura. Contudo, divirtam-se com parcimônia!

O salão tornou-se pequeno diante de tamanha comoção dos alunos; batidas nas mesas, conversas altas e desejosas, duvidas sobre o que usar, o quanto iria beber e principalmente como iriam conseguir bebidas alcoólicas para tal situação. Era enervante. Sirius ria ao conversar em sobre aviso com seus colegas, obviamente remendando a situação e bolando alguma tramoia. James apertou-a com a força junto a lateral de seu corpo e Mary a puxou levemente para que pudesse falar.

- Acho que você entendeu o lance do comestível, Lils. - disse piscando marota. - Na pratica!.

.

.

A manhã passara em um _blur_. Com a proximidade dos jogos os encargos para os monitores dobravam e, como alguns deles ainda participavam de jogos uma reunião realizada na Sala da Monitoria fora necessária. Todos os quatro professores padrinhos das casas estavam presentes e o que parecia que ia durar apenas uma hora, se estendeu por mais de duas, ultrapassando o horário do almoço e obrigando-os a irem lanchar na cozinha. Quatro pares de monitores e dois monitores chefes caminhavam em passos lentos pelo corredor em direção ao subsolo em busca da porta vermelha da cozinha.

Após esbaldar-se e comer além do comum, o caminho até o seu quarto pareceu longínquo o bastante para que suas pernas ardessem. Seu dever como boa aluna era passar na biblioteca e locar alguns livros para poder estar pronta se acaso aparecesse alguma prova surpresa, era isso que ela fazia em sábados comuns, mas estava mais desejosa a deitar em sua cama com o seu novo livro e lê-lo até que o sono aparecesse.

Ledo engano, ao adentrá-lo encontrou-se em uma espécie de salão de beleza improvisado, com vestidos espalhados por cima de sua cama, secador, chapinha e babyliss largados ao chão e maquiagens esparramadas em sua penteadeira. Ao fundo no banheiro, uma voz cantava junto ao de Rihanna em seu radio relógio sobre garotos rudes.

Mary.

- Não fique parada ai, Lils. Venha logo depilar essas pernas! Agora se for o James, bem, suma daqui, agora!

Aproximando do banheiro riu, ao se ver obrigada a entrar no dia de beleza _by Mary_. Era assim que elas chamavam os dias de festa em Hogwarts, onde fariam manicure e pedicure, escovariam os cabelos e ficariam esplendidas até o final do dia.

Cerca de quatro horas depois, o resultado era realmente muito significante, de frente ao espelho estavam duas garotas elegantes em seus vestidos, maquiadas em perfeição e com cabelos em suaves ondas.

O som já estava alto do lado de fora, demonstrando o inicio da comemoração quando James adentrou o quarto já vestido. Jeans escuro e uma blusa branca, ele era o seu James Dean de óculos. Uma pulseira de prata no punho, vans quadriculados e um perfume que novamente a fez querer agarrá-lo.

- Você está linda, ruiva! – disse com um sorriso afetado no rosto – E você também, Mary. Uma loira de responsa!

- Alto escalão meu bem. E James, essa sua cara de feliz é porque vocês conseguiram cerveja?

- Machucou saber que você duvidou da nossa capacidade! Trouxe até uns presentinhos pra vocês! – disse encostando-se à parede e levantando a sacola plástica em sua mão com o emblema da Dedos de Mel.

- Se for o que eu to pensando, eu juro que te amo! – falou Mary se adiantando rumo à sacola, mas James a escondeu, suprindo um sorriso.

- Só ganha Mary se você se virar por dois minutos e, me deixar dar um amasso na ruiva. Ela tá me devendo.

- Eu estou aqui sabiam! Mary relaxa, depois ele vai me dar mesmo e ai eu te entrego.

- Mas se você for boazinha Mary, tem uma caixa de trufas com recheio de licor que é uma coisa... É pegar e girar. – disse estendendo a sacola.

Mary sorria com a brincadeira, mas não hesitou ao pegar a sacola e ir em direção ao banheiro.

- Se essas trufas forem só estória Potter, eu vou dormir aqui hoje! – disse dando uma piscadela – Você tem apenas dois minutos. Por favor, não me prive de brilhar na festa!

- Jamais, Mary! – falou rindo acompanhando-a com o olhar – Estou feliz por vocês duas. – disse aproximando-se e enlaçando sua cintura. – Posso te beijar?

Ela negou com sua cabeça, mantendo-se rígida em sua posição.

- Então eu roubo! – disse dando de ombros e beijando sua boca, forçando a passagem de sua língua em meio a lábios selados. Quando conseguiu, grunhiu baixo, descendo sua mão pelo tecido do vestido, até descansá-la na parte alta da coxa, puxando a perna para que o enlaçasse.

Apertando-a com força, Lily pode sentir cada músculo seu colado ao dele, além de sentir o gosto de cerveja em seus lábios enquanto sua língua a fazia esquecer qualquer coisa fora o calor que surgia em todas as partes do corpo.

- Cof Cof. – fingiu uma tosse Mary. – Se vocês continuarem assim, daqui a nove meses haverá choro de uma criança. E como eu sou contra gravidez precoce, sou a voz da razão aqui.

James sorria abertamente ainda mantendo o braço apertado ao redor de sua namorada que pouco parecia se importar, tendo em vista o rubor generalizado em seu rosto que mesmo o caminhar pelo corredor não amorteceu.

O salão estava lotado. Com luz baixa e uma pista de dança gigantesca era a felicidade das garotas seminuas que dançavam como se estivessem em um clipe de _hip hop,_ e dos garotos que as observavam como gaviões em caça. Logo ao chegar, James lhes providenciou duas garrafas de cerveja. Lily nunca fora muito fã e nunca fora do tipo de garota que bebia em festa, mas não custava tentar dessa vez, talvez o álcool aliviasse a tensão que sentia e esclarecesse as coisas com o seu torpor.

Ficaram um pouco sentadas no canto, onde os sofás foram dispostos, mas depois de um tempo a observar, a música começou a tomar conta e a vontade foi além. Em um instante estavam dançando animadamente a batida da dança e não fora surpresa ver os marotos se aproximando como protetores de honra; dançando cada um ao seu jeito. Em outro, quando a transpiração fez com que suas roupas colassem junto ao corpo e a escova se derretesse em suor decidiram sentar, tomando mais uma leva da bebida para esfriar o corpo. Quando a musica lenta foi anunciada, o prazer no rosto de James fora imediato enquanto tomava-a em seus braços e dançava agarrado a sua cintura, por vezes beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Depois de mais uma leva de dance pop os seus pés não mais aguentavam, cutucando Mary que dançava animada ao lado de Remus e de um suspeito Sirius, decidiu se despedir da pista de dança.

- Mary estou indo me sentar um pouco. Estou cansada, suada, tonta e meus pés estão me matando!– gritou alto para que a amiga entendesse.

- Tranquilo, mais duas músicas e eu também já fui... – falou abaixando-se para ficar perto de seu ouvido.

- Tranquilo mesmo pra você dançar aqui com o Remus e o Sirius, Mary? – disse encarando ambos os rapazes.

- Lils, eu não guardo rancor. Guardo nomes.

.

.

A música alta pulsava com força em seus ouvidos e com a grande quantidade de cerveja que tinha bebido sua cabeça estava anuviada e pesada, foi só então que sentiu braços envolverem sua cintura, empurrando-a, fazendo assim se sentar em um colo. Com um reconhecimento de nano segundos, ela sabia que aquelas mãos que dedilhavam a batida da musica em sua cintura e cantava calmamente sobre os movimentos eróticos de Mick Jagger pertenciam a James.

- Acho bom começar com a água, ruiva. – disse retirando a garrafa de sua mão e colocando no chão ao lado da poltrona.

- Logo você dizendo isso, Potter? Pensei que estava facilitando a bebida pra poder me levar pra cama? – disse estreitando os olhos e acariciando com o polegar sua bochecha cortada no treino.

- Até que seria uma boa, mas transar com uma garota em coma alcoólico não faz o meu tipo!

- E qual é o seu tipo, Potter? – disse com a voz engrolada pela bebida.

Ele aproximou seu rosto até que seus lábios estivessem colados ao seu ouvido, rapidamente chupou a parte macia de sua orelha e a abraçou colando seu corpo ao dela. – Ah Lily, quando eu te pegar vai ser pra valer, você vai arder por dias...

Ela riu, encabulada e um tanto incitada. – E como você vai conseguir essa proeza?

Ele beijou seu pescoço e descansou sua mão na parte interna de sua coxa ainda dedilhando o toque da musica. – Primeiro, eu vou retirar sua roupa com uma rapidez absurda, depois vou te jogar na cama e chupar o seu corpo todinho, desde a ponta do seu dedão até a sua testa. Neste ponto você já vai estar implorando, então como bom namorado, eu irei agarrar as suas mãos e as prenderei com as minhas no ferro da cama, fazendo-a arquear a cada investida. E juro, Ruiva, essa só vai ser uma das tantas posições que você vai deliciar comigo!

- Interessante... – disse encarando-o com olhos sonolentos. – É uma pena que tenha tão pouca experiência no ramo, o cara que me deflorou foi bem mais romântico.

James sorriu enquanto Lily deitava a cabeça em seu ombro e o mordia. – Você o prefere?

- Não sei se o que difere _de fazer amor_ ou _trepar_ é dizer "eu te amo" no ínterim.

- São apenas letras Lils. O que importa mesmo é o sentimento e a pessoa em questão. Ai o dizer é verdadeiro...

- E o que você quer fazer comigo James Potter?

- Eu quero te satisfazer, Lils. Em todos os aspectos.

- Pensei que seria _comer _a palavra correta...

- Se fosse, você não estaria no meu colo agora, eu te comeria em um canto qualquer e se não fosse bom nem te veria novamente.

- Você é exigente... – disse suspirando enquanto ele lhe acariciava as costas.

- É porque eu sou tolo o bastante por ter me apaixonado por você.

Ela ficou calada por um bom tempo, e quando James pensara que ela já havia dormido, pois sua respiração ficara lenta, se surpreendeu quando a mesma lhe beijou o pescoço.

- James posso te pedir duas coisas?

- Sim.

- Primeiro me perdoa por ser uma vaca com você e segundo, me leva pro quarto. Essa musica ta me matando.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, ruiva. - disse, segurando-a pelo quadril e caminhando em meio a festeiros rumo a porta.

.

.

Do outro lado do salão, Mary terminava sua sexta cerveja grata por ainda estar raciocinando bem a ponto de não aceitar dançar com alguns idiotas que se ofereciam. Seus lábios estavam ficando dormentes pela intolerância ao álcool e sua cabeça estava levemente mais alta, porém deliciosamente em paz.

Sentando na quina do sofá e observando a selvageria tomar conta, notou pelo canto do olho Lily e James se afastarem, dando ênfase no braço firme e possessivo de James na cintura da amiga que parecia estar alegre além da conta assim como ela. Cansada pela dança, esticou o seu pé a fim de aliviar a dor em sua sola, mas seus olhos se voltaram para o converse preto que a impediu tal gesto.

- Deus daí-me paciência, mas que seja rápido! – disse olhando com desgosto para Sirius.

- Tão sozinha aqui Mary... Imagino o por quê?

- Não curto conversa de bêbado. Então vaza Sirius!

- Eu não estou bêbado, apenas estou transpirando sexualidade, assim como você! – disse sentando na outra quina e cruzando as pernas.

- Achei que gostasse de agarrar as putinhas ali, Black. – falou, indicando com a cabeça a pista de dança, onde garotas micro vestidas dançavam o seu melhor.

- Eu sou um cachorro guloso – disse tomando mais um gole da cerveja.

- Nem vem. – disse, revirando os olhos.

- Nem vem o que Mary? Vamos dançar e curtir... – disse roubando uma cerveja de um jogador qualquer e entregando-a. – Quero que você cante como um canário.

- Ah é? Já que você esta todo saidinho, eu tenho uma proposta para você... – disse em seu tom mais sensual possível, colocando sua mão em cima de sua coxa.

- Gosto de propostas, melhor ainda quando são indecentes! – abriu um sorriso confiante.

-Ótimo. Então vamos aos negócios. Eu quero que você me coma!

- O quê? – sua expressão assustada não passou despercebida, nem a urgência em terminar mais uma cerveja.

- Surdo _filho da puta_! Quer mesmo que eu repita, né?

Ele deu de ombros fingindo indiferença.

- Estou cansada de ser virgem, e de ficar imaginando como as coisas são. Como você é o maior cafajeste que há por aqui, acho que você manda bem no negócio. E pensando comigo mesma, se é pra ser _fudida_ que seja com o melhor!

- Você me pesquisou? – questionou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. Por quê?

Ele balançou a cabeça, desacreditado.

- Ora, eu tenho que ter uma base. E entre você e o Potter, só me sobrou você mesmo por motivos claros...

- Então eu sou sua ultima opção?

- Não se finja de ofendido. Você come qualquer coisa que tenha uma vagina!

- Agora você esta errada. Eu tenho critérios, nunca comi uma mina feia e nunca, disse nunca peguei mulher de amigo.

- Ótimo, como eu não me qualifico em nenhuma das hipóteses, que tal você me levar pro quarto agora? – falou séria, sem nenhum pingo de duvida.

- Você quer isso mesmo?

- Sim por quê?

- As meninas tendem que seja com o cara certo e_ tals_...

- Olha Black, talvez o meu cara certo seja horrível na cama e se sua fama for tão verdadeira assim, não acho que vou me arrepender... – falou já irritada, tomando o resto de sua cerveja.

- Obrigado, eu sou_ foda_ mesmo! – falou convencido, seu sorriso chegando às orelhas.

- Saiba Sirius que a ultima bolacha do pacote sempre vem quebrada, tá.

Ele ignorou, como se não entendesse o sarcasmo da frase ao que ela continuou.

- Ok. Então vamos? – falou se levantando.

- E quem te disse que vou aceitar? – disse emburrado, fazendo beiçinho.

- Ah ta! Então eu vou _dar_ pro primeiro que sorrir, pensando bem vou tentar o Remus. Ele é bem mais compreensivo que você! – Jogou a isca, mexer com o ego era fundamental com certas pessoas, principalmente com o tipo em Sirius se encaixava.

- Compreensivo? Desde quando _comer_ uma mina precisa de compreensão?

- Tchau Sirius! – falou dando dois passos à frente.

- Eu não disse não...

- Então... – ela girou, dando o seu melhor olhar.

- Vamos embora! – falou pegando sua mão e levando-a rumo às escadas.

.

* * *

.

Olá, meu nome é Sakura!

Brincadeira.

Olá pessoal! Como estão? Desde a minha ultima aparição muita coisa mudou não é? Casais terminaram, muita gente morreu, a Monica se casou com o Cebolácio, enfim, muiiiiita coisa!

Espero realmente que curtam esse capítulo! "Curtir" foi engraçado, porque sou completamente avessa a redes sociais, então pra quem me pergunta: Não. Não tenho Facebook, Twitter, Orkut e afins. O Ipad serve mais para a minha gata brincar do que para ler livros e ainda escuto musicas pelo Ipod.

Todavia, beijos a todos que ainda leem!

.

.

**Reviews:**

**Maria Mauraders Fernandes**: Muito obrigada. Você é corajosa, porque eu não tenho coragem de ler as minhas fics escritas a dois anos atrás. Chega me arrepia!

**Geisiane Potter**:Quantidade de capítulos? Não sei. Data de postagem? 30/10/2012. Quanto aos elogios, obrigada!

**Lily Chloe Evans:** Você! Que bom... Ele está tentando e ela também. Eu dei uma volta no tempo, sou insana. kkkkk

**28Lily**: O que será que o biscoito quebrado do Sirius vai fazer e, principalmente o que a Mary vai fazer?

**Srta. Ines Black**: Interessante. Minha mãe vai para Portugal até o final do ano... Vou pedir que compre! O James é inseguro. Mas a conversa que ele teve com a Mary só vai se desenrolar no proximo capítulo. E é interessante.

**Thaty**: Você é no minimo, a pessoa mais antiga que lê fic que eu conheço. Antes mesmo de eu começar a escrever já estava você mandando seus recados... Uau.

**Annie PWN**: Estou sem ler livros até agora devido a eles, mas estou bem. Só daqui há uns 10 dias vou poder ler os que ganhei de aniversário.

**Susaninha:** Até eu tenho dificuldade de me situar na estória. Não gosto de ler capítulos antigos, então... Vou com a sorte.

**Lady Aredhel Anarion**: Eu juro que não escrevo com a ideia de fazer piada, mas como na vida real, há coisas que falo que são engraçadas... Fazer o que? E a facu? Faz de que?

**Alice Hills: **É claro que estou ovulando... Eu amo TMJ. Só estou esperando a 50 chegar aqui!


End file.
